Homecoming
by Kerjen
Summary: Naboo, home to Amidala and the place of Anakin's betrayal. Whose legacy will win out when Leia and Luke arrive?
1.

Homecoming

Author's notes: This fanfic is based on movie canon only; it doesn't use any of the novels except those. I also use some items from fanzines, especially those printed in the 80s, such as Alderaani as the term for Alderaan's people and J.A. Lows' Halken symbol from her "Princess Tapes" zine. And I included a quote from Benjamin Franklin - "Even the sun has spots." - something he said when people said America would fall without a king. I started this story in late 1999 and haven't read anything about Episode II (I like being surprised) so the story can certainly conflict with the new movies. Lastly, I have to thank all the fans who stayed with the story, sending glowing reviews and encouraging me to finish it, and especially Sheyla, my beta-reader and Luke fan extraodinaire, who has stuck by me scene by scene, line by line, rewrite by rewrite. Without her, "Homecoming" would be less of a story.

* * *

The crowd pushed against the guards and the barriers that kept them from the speeders driving by. Most tried vainly to see through the darkened windows into the interiors. The vehicles were forced to slow down as the press of bodies pushed the crowd closer, cutting down the width of available space on the road.

In the second of the three-speeder motorcade, a security guard sat next to the droid driver. His superiors had warned him of the growing number of people gathering along the route from the spaceport to Theed Palace. Until now, as they drew in site of the palace itself, he hadn't seen anything to concern himself about. Granted the crowd was still orderly, but he didn't want to think of what it meant if that changed, not when he was the one guarding the royal party.

"Problem, officer?" The woman in the rear seat spoke up, obviously noticing his concern. He should have realized she would.

"Just watching the crowd, ma'am." he said.

"You didn't expect anyone?"

Mulling it over, he replied, "We did, but I would rather keep an eye on them. That's all."

She watched him carefully, her dark eyes searching his expression. She then turned to looking at the crowd herself. "They seem peaceful enough. And you can't blame them for being curious."

"No, ma'am. You can't."

The man next to her spoke; they said he was a Jedi. "Tell us what you're thinking."

"My job, sir, is to get you safely inside the Palace. The crowd's curious all right and I think it could go either way. After all the fighting we've been through Naboo has changed. We don't assume that everything's peaceful anymore."

The pairs of dark and light eyes returned to the crowd, gauging the emotion outside. "What do you think?" the woman asked her companion.

He watched through the windows a beat longer, and then shrugged. "I don't think they're hostile. Curious like you said, wondering. Maybe wary." He watched her measure his words. "You're the expert in these situations. Tell me what _you_ think."

She returned to the crowd once more and made her decision. "I think we'll give them what they want."

She reached above her head for the window controls. Before the guard grasped what she was doing, she opened them so the passenger compartment was completely exposed, top and sides, save for the small doors. She heard the crowd start talking excitedly outside and quickly said to the guard, "Inform the rest of our party what's happening."

Her companion chuckled. "And get ready to hear a lot of cursing."

She started to sit forward but turned to the man next to her. "Let me go first. I'll motion for you in a second." A shutter closed over his face but he nodded. "We need to do this my way. Trust me."

He hesitated but nodded. "I do. Go ahead."

She couldn't spare time for more than a quick squeeze of his hand. Then she was standing up, letting the crowd see her. And though she had been on planet through the greeting at the spaceport and the trip through Theed's streets, the Naboo marked that moment as the one where Leia Organa, daughter of the late Queen Amidala, came to her mother's homeworld.

Inside the Palace throne room, King Jaron watched the scene displayed in holo form, fed from the newscams outside. Seated in front of him was the Royal Advisory Council, each member riveted to the same sight he was. As Leia stood in the speeder, Jaron turned his gray eyes to Diseks, Governor of Theed. "What do you think?"

Diseks shook her head in admiration, her auburn hair in its severe style catching the sunlight. "She's good. And she's obviously studied the situation. Notice how she keeps Skywalker back as she first greets the crowd. She knows she resembles her mother while he doesn't. And the people want to see Amidala, not someone who reminds them of Vader."

Pormet, one of the Council to have known Amidala herself, nodded. "She is good, but then so was her mother."

Diseks said, "I don't know if we can assume Princess Leia has her mother's skill. The late Queen didn't get a chance to train her daughter."

"No, she didn't," Pormet agreed. "But this daughter was raised and taught by the Organas. And the Organas knew what they were doing."

Jaron said quietly, "Yes, they did." He watched in silence before saying, "I still would like to see the son and how they'll handle the people's reaction to him."

Semay, seated closest to the King's right, shook her head with renewed surprise from the news announcement released days before. "Twins. Who even knew Amidala had children?"

Pormet, lost in memories, answered softly. "Kenobi obviously and probably the Jedi Master he always spoke so highly of: Yoda, I believe. Of course, Sabé must have known as well as Rabé, Eirtaé, and the other handmaidens. They were too close to the Queen not to know."

"And never said anything," Diseks noted.

"Never. What protection they gave to her, they'd give to her children. And the Jedi knew better. Anakin Skywalker's and Queen Amidala's children? Palpatine would have killed them immediately. Or turned them into their father." He watched Leia Organa grasping the hands held out to her. "It must have devastated the Queen to separate the children right after everything that happened with her husband."

"Some husband," Diseks disdainfully noted. But she had children herself and thought of being in the late Queen's place. "Poor woman." She turned again to King Jaron. "Do we know exactly what happened to her?"

"No," he answered, eyes still not leaving the close up of Leia and the people reaching out to her, smiling, cheering. "Perhaps it's one of the things this Princess Organa will tell us." He did not think he had said it with any emphasis but most of the Council turned to him sharply.

Semay, scowling, said, "Surely Princess Organa realizes she has no claim to the throne here. The Naboo elect their rulers."

Jaron nodded to the scene happening outside. "And who do you think our people would elect at this moment?"

The cheers coming from the crowd were deafening and they pressed so close to the speeder, it was forced to stop. As it did so, Jaron noticed movement within its interior. "Ah, here we are. Finally. Luke Skywalker."

Immediately after she stood, Leia wasn't so much looking in Luke's direction as in the speeder ahead of her. Han was standing up and she knew exactly what that glare meant. She was out in the open. Security could never cover all the people in the street and the buildings lining the way to the palace. She was exposed to anyone who might want to take a shot at her.

But as she had told Luke, she must do this her way. Too much was at stake for herself and the newly victorious Alliance. And for Luke who was as torn inside as she was at this moment.

The crowd was at a fever pitch. As starved as Leia herself for memories of Amidala, they had latched on to the resemblance, to the regal bearing, and to the image of the royal leader greeting her people. At that moment, she was sure they didn't see Leia at all, but their Queen, somehow returned to them. And gods, it filled her with so much happiness, her heart stretched painfully with it. It was so much like Alderaan.

But the moment was imperfect since Luke deserved it too. She knew it and wanted him to share it. Once he stood, however, his resemblance to Anakin Skywalker brought memories of Vader into the equation.

So she had stalled for this brief moment, allowing herself to submerge herself in the crowd's joy, knowing with every smile she gave them, every touch she responded to, she was creating an atmosphere they couldn't easily abandon.

The cheers somehow grew louder; the people pressed closer. Han and Lando in the first speeder, the guard inside and those surrounding her own car, and Chewbacca in the last vehicle tried to watch everywhere, but at last seemed to trust her judgment, not drawing any weapons. Those in the multitude of bodies that couldn't reach her were starting to touch the brave men and Wookiee. As she enjoyed it all, the diplomat in her gauged with a trained eye for the right moment. Then she reached out a hand for Luke.

She watched. The people closest to the speeders grew quieter; they stopped holding out their hands. They looked him over, taking in the lighter hair and the blue eyes. It didn't matter if they were old enough to have been there themselves; they knew of the towheaded boy who came from Tatooine, who grew into a young man and devoted husband, who turned on Naboo's and everyone's trust to become the Sith Lord. It took less than a second to see it, and Leia had known it would happen.

She looked past the first row of people to the ones further back, those still caught up in trying to reach the speeders, not really able to see her let alone Luke behind her. She reached out to the closest one. The people hesitating while they stared at Luke now had a choice: give up their prime spot for the new push coming behind them, or give up their suspicion and get back in the moment. Leia held her breath for the too long second before someone in the first row reached out for her again.

She still had more to do though. No one wanted contact with Luke.

She signaled the driver to start moving again. Han up ahead and Chewie in the rear saw her and motioned their own drivers. Very slowly, the speeders inched forward.

The crowd pushed again as people were left behind, losing their chance to touch the royal party, and the others ahead finally saw theirs. Leia felt the emotions building once more. She never stopped grasping the outstretched hands, returning the smiles, and reacting to her name being shouted from person to person. She moved from one side of the speeder to the other, and as she squeezed past Luke yet again, she made her next move.

She took Luke's hand in her own so the next person she reached for touched them both. The person, a man, someone who looked the same age as her mother would have been, pulled back, his smile gone. But Leia kept hers firmly in place, locking eyes with him, beaming at him, and Luke, knowing what she needed from him, emanated waves of trust, smiling at the man himself. The speeder kept moving, and Leia reached for the next hands in the crowd, never letting go of Luke.

Again, she forced the crowd to choose; if they wanted her, they had to take Luke. It was a dangerous ploy. If she hadn't built enough trust or belief in the crowd, if they didn't want this last touch of Amidala as much as she thought, they'd never take the deal to accept her brother. It all counted on how well she had done what she wanted. She could feel Luke's tension, but he was still pushing that aside to keep the good faith flowing through the Force.

It took a few people but the deal was struck. People weren't letting them go by without trying to have some physical contact with them. The noise never lessened, the push didn't stop. Leia now kept Luke close but dropped his hand. She reached for the next hand in the crowd and, as it started to take hers, she pushed Luke's into it.

Again, she watched and timed it. The next few in the crowd never knew if they would get her hand or Luke's as she constantly slipped in his grasp for hers. Finally, she made her last move. She stepped beside him first, then finally behind him. She still seized some of the hands herself, but she made them take Luke first. At last, she moved away to the other side of the speeder.

By the time they finished their slow way to the Palace steps, Naboo had welcomed Amidala's son.

Stepping out of the speeder, Luke turned back to view the crowd still lining up to see them. He relaxed ever so slightly. The first move was done; they were at the palace steps with the Naboo accepting him. Well, perhaps that was a bit strong, but they had at least realized he wasn't just Lord Vader's son.

He clamped down on his feeling of resentment. It'd be so much easier if people just _believed_ him when he said Anakin Skywalker had redeemed himself in the end. As it was, he wasn't sure even Leia believed him. No, that wasn't fair. Leia knew he spoke the truth; she just wasn't ready, in her own words, to let one "I'm sorry" wipe out all of Vader's crimes. And if she wasn't willing He stared out at the Naboo, seeing in them all the people of the galaxy so hurt by the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Han jumping out of his speeder. "That was a stupid move, Leia!"

She returned his glare, her voice a firm whisper. "Not here, not now."

Luke exchanged a grin with Lando behind the couple's back. He knew the Corellian was upset with Leia for risking herself as an easy target in the motorcade. The Emperor's death at Endor was only a short while ago, and Naboo had been his homeworld. While the Imperial force here had been removed, it was one thing to believe it was safe here and another for the planet to actually be secure.

Of course, Han didn't think they were safe anywhere but in the _Falcon_ with its shields up. And he was protective because he cared. Leia knew it, but she didn't want to argue any of this, not when the King and his liegemen were now reaching the top of the palace steps.

Han dropped his voice to match her whisper. "Just promise you won't do anything else like that."

But the cunning look she gave him didn't make him feel any better. "I'm just getting started."

Behind them, Lando covered his laughter with a bout of fake coughing, fooling no one as he intended. Luke turned his face away to hide his own growing smile even as Han leaned closer to Leia, no doubt giving her an earful. But Leia had gotten them this far and they all knew it.

Luke's smile faded as he remembered his first promise to go along with whatever she planned. A big part of that plan was to combat what Luke saw as a growing fear of him in the galaxy. No, that wasn't quite right; people feared Vader and Palpatine, and they _wondered_ about him. Leia was somewhat more protected having led a much more public life, one that included years of rejecting everything the Empire represented. He was more of an unknown by the galaxy at large who only now were learning of his war record. He hoped his twin wouldn't lose the safety margin she had in an effort to protect him.

Again, he felt irritated for being in this situation and expelled it once more. He saw Leia pause, frown, and then glance over to him concerned. _She must be picking up on my frustration_, he thought, pleased her skills were already awakening so strongly, but wanting to spare her anything else to worry about. He had faced death at the Emperor's hands, at Vader's hands, in an effort to know his father. He could take this understandable fear from the Naboo in order to know his mother. He smiled at her, letting her feel that he was all right.

She smiled back, then turned to Han as he grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear. "Do what you gotta do," he said. "Just be careful!"

She heard a murmur from the watching crowd and realized how their pose looked. Surprising Han, she cut off his comments with a beautiful smile and leaned in to kiss him. He leaned back into her, grinning against her lips as he heard the crowd cheer. "Now this," he spoke softly, "is the kind of move you should be making."

Pleased, she saw Chewbacca and the droids had now caught up to them. "Ready?" she asked them all. She saw the same expression on each face: watchful. Han was waving Chewie to take a position on the other side of their party, trusting only the Wookiee as much as himself to keep an eye for their safety. Lando was looking ahead, gauging King Jaron and his Council. Having once been a city administrator, he had more of an idea of what she faced than the others did. And Luke was looking inside himself. Watching out for what? She knew how much it bothered him to be in the lone position of defending their father. Every time someone eyed him suspiciously, it reminded him of the battle he fought. And she knew she hurt him by being unable to join him in that defense. Luke clearly divided their father into two men: Anakin Skywalker, whose memory he embraced, and Darth Vader, a man he felt his father had vanquished. Leia, however, saw the lines much more blurred than her brother, and held the memory of Bail Organa too synonymous with the word father to easily give any part of the title to the Dark Lord. But she was stuck in a deal similar to the one she just pushed on the Naboo: to have Luke as her brother, she had to accept who genetically was her father. Perhaps here, surrounded by Amidala's memories, she could learn more about the man Anakin, if for no other reason than to bring peace between herself and her twin.

This time it was Luke who frowned and looked her way, picking up on her frustration. And she smiled at him, hoping it would work out all right. She shook all of this off as she walked up the steps to King Jaron.

The King watched as her delegation approached. He quickly took in the men's Republic uniforms and Leia Organa's senatorial robes: nothing that spoke of her royal title or the Jedi. As she reached him, she spoke first despite the fact that he should have greeted her as planetary leader meeting galactic leader. She bowed her head in respect. "King Jaron, thank you for meeting us."

He nodded in return. "The honor is mine. Welcome to our world." He smiled towards the throng of people still gathered. "As all of Naboo has turned out to show you."

She beamed. "It's more than I hoped for. May I present the rest of our party?" She nodded to Han and Lando on her left. "General Han Solo of Corellia, General Lando Calrissian of Torbin " She now indicated to her right. " Commander Luke Skywalker of Tatooine and Chewbacca of Kashyyyk."

Again she presented a Republic front, saying nothing of herself as a member of the Alderaani royal house or her brother as a Jedi Knight. He thought of the earlier conversation with his Council. Yes, the Organas had trained her well.

She also put him in the position of mentioning her royal title first, even as she respectfully showed she had no claims to Naboo's throne. Leia noticed his lips quirk in a small smile and knew he acknowledged what she had done.

"It's an honor, gentlemen, Princess Leia," he said. "If you'll follow me, my Council is waiting for us in the throne room." He motioned for Leia to walk with him. As she did so, Han noticed two of the Honor Guard move to the front point, but the rest took their posts at the entrance to the palace. The King's liegemen, on the other hand, took the Guard's position behind the Republic party. What he had heard about the liegemen being not just servants or advisors but bodyguards must be true. As he looked at them, he wondered why they all had the same coloring and build. In fact - he darted a look at King Jaron - they were the same as the King: gray eyes, black hair, lean frame. Was that a coincidence?

Leia was doing her own perusal of King Jaron. The man was polite enough; she certainly hadn't sensed anything wrong. However, Palpatine had chosen him for King; rumors circulated that his election wasn't a true one, but more of Palpatine putting him on Naboo's throne. His current political leanings were an unknown.

In contrast to her Republic robes, he dressed only in Nubian attire. Having studied all of Naboo's traditions as she searched for anything she could find about Amidala, she knew the ornate garb was standard for Nubian royalty, speaking of the long years the culture had survived. On his head was an intricate cross between crown and warrior's helmet; it actually took away from his face except for the traditional red strip splitting his lower lip. The scar of remembrance: that's what it was called, Leia remembered. In honor of the blood spilled by the Naboo in their warrior past.

"I'm glad to see you came here yourself," Jaron was saying. "We expected a Republic delegation, of course. I'm sure it won't surprise you when I say I'm well aware of the unease the galaxy feels for my planet. We are Palpatine's homeworld. It was only a matter of time before the Republic would arrive."

"We're sending delegations everywhere to transition the galaxy from the Empire to the rebuilt Republic," Leia said. "Naboo is no different in that respect." She paused. "However, you are correct. The populace at large wonders how much Naboo might have helped Palpatine achieve being Emperor and kept him there. The populace _at large_," she emphasized, "wonders that. The Republic has questions naturally, just as you must have questions about us. But we will not judge all of the Naboo by Palpatine's actions alone."

He accepted what she said with a nod. "And with the stories now coming to surface of Queen Amidala's escape and her having to hide yourself and Commander Skywalker from your father, the galaxy is now seeing how Naboo was also a victim to the Empire."

Leia saw Luke stiffen at the words. "As you say, with the facts such as our mother having to hide us from Vader _and_ the Emperor," she saw Luke relax and felt his gratitude, "people will hopefully be more open minded regarding this world."

"I feel as if a line has been drawn: on one side, Palpatine and on the other, Amidala," Jaron said. "And the galaxy checks the Naboo against each column."

"It's an uncomfortable position," she agreed. "I understand how it feels."

"Yes, you must." He looked back at Luke for the first time. Then abruptly, he stopped and looked directly at her. "If I may ask, how has the Republic scored us?"

She didn't flinch or evade his gaze. She answered him firmly. "I will tell you what I would say to any world I traveled to on behalf of the Republic. We," she indicated them all without breaking his look, "are here to answer your questions on the Republic and how you fit into it. If we had thought the Naboo remained true to the Empire, we would have brought more of the Fleet with us. If you ask me about your position specifically, I am here neither to replace nor support you. The Naboo govern themselves. The Republic will not determine their judgment."

He thought over her words then nodded. "Fair enough." He indicated a turn in the corridor off to his right. "This way, please."

As he turned, his back was to her for a brief moment. Leia quickly looked at the others. They knew their faces were hidden from the liegemen behind them. Han stared intently back at her, then darted his eyes to the King's back; the man was hiding something, he just knew it. Lando frowned for the same reason. Chewbacca scrunched his face up in his usual indication that something smelled funny about the whole thing, and Luke's impressions silently told her he didn't know. He was uncomfortable, like the others, but didn't really sense anything wrong. She spared a glance at the droids but, of course, could get nothing from them. Threepio had already briefed her fully on Jaron's record and the Imperial situation on Naboo. And despite the small comm unit fitted in her ear that tied her to the protocol droid - a standard setup for diplomats - he wouldn't be able to say anything the liegemen wouldn't overhear.

Even more confusing was the way Threepio and Artoo kept looking around. If Artoo wasn't mechanical, he'd be dizzy from the amount of head spinning he was doing. She couldn't blame anyone for gawking at the beauty of Theed's Palace; it was magnificent. She saw that for herself in the quick glances around while walking with King Jaron. The sculptures, the use of the marble and light streaming in from the windows, were art itself. For the first time, she felt gratitude towards Palpatine, grateful that he hadn't, for whatever reason, destroyed this beauty.

She heard Artoo make a soft inquiry to his counterpart which, surprisingly, Threepio didn't answer. If anything, she'd swear Threepio had questions for her but how she felt that, she didn't know.

It was only a few more steps to the throne room. Leia's breath caught in her throat. Luke moved next to her, every nerve as taut as hers, and she clasped his arm tightly.

Their mother's throne room.

So many of the images they found on Amidala had her here: greeting visitors, consulting with the Council, alone with her handmaidens, and looking out the great windows at Theed. Now, as the throne sat empty, the Council in its two lines forming an aisle towards it, even Leia's untrained senses picked up a palpable awareness of the presence here. _Mother_, it whispered, _wife, friend, Queen, woman Amidala._

Then Jaron was standing before _his_ throne and his liegemen took their places where Sabé, Rabé, and the other handmaidens had once belonged.

The King indicated the men and women standing before him. "May I introduce the Royal Advisory Council to you? Governor Diseks of Theed."

The tall stately woman bowed. "My pleasure." She noticed the two Republic generals and Wookiee fan out behind the Princess and Skywalker.

"Councilor Pormet," the King introduced.

Pormet shook hands with Luke, then held out his hand for Leia's. When she gave it to him, he kissed it gallantly, then held it between his own. "It's a great pleasure to meet you both. I was a great admirer of your mother's. I even had the honor of working with her for a brief time."

Luke asked, "You knew our mother?"

Pormet smiled. "Not well. I was brand new, fresh out of training, and assigned here in a minor capacity. Mostly, I watched the Queen at work. My big moment came when I handed her some dispatches from the Governor's office. I managed to be a nervous wreck who couldn't get a word out without stammering."

Both Luke and Leia laughed with him, glad for the one person who had showed them real warmth since leaving the crowd outside.

"Councilors Semay, Marnin, and Itlek." Han watched as the one woman and two men bowed in their turn, murmuring words of welcome. He especially watched as they looked over each Skywalker twin, weighing them in this first impression against a 'Mother vs. Father' scale. Semay, a heavyset woman with graying hair drawn in a bun, her brown eyes measuring, her full mouth frowning slightly. Itlek, dirty blonde hair, broad shouldered build with a slight, middle age paunch, his eyes open and smiling a bit as he took the Princess's hand. And Marnin, thinning salt and pepper hair, thin nose going to a point and thin lips pressed firmly together in disapproval. He wouldn't take either of the hands offered in friendship.

Han didn't know how Leia and Luke were taking it so calmly. He was ready to tell the whole lot of them they could take their judgments, and shove them so far even Chewie's strength couldn't pull them out.

Lando stepped on his foot. He shot Calrissian an angry glare to which the other mouthed, "What are you doing?" Han realized he was glaring at the Council, dissecting and judging them as badly as they were looking over Luke and Leia. He took slow deep breaths. _How many times did I promise I'd do this Leia's way? I musta meant one of them._

He watched the rest of the introductions and settled himself for the duration of these 'pleased to meet you' festivities as he thought of them. He had been through a lot of them in the time he knew Leia. The best part of them, as far as he was concerned, was they gave him time to look around, size up the situation.

He darted looks around the throne room. Sharp looking place. Despite what some people might think of him, he appreciated other places besides smuggler's dives. And how could he not like Theed Palace? It was elegant, beautiful with an old world's charm and strength reflected everywhere. He noticed the statue of a warrior astride an animal - what kind of creature was that? - and next to it a scribe? Diplomat? Artist? He wasn't sure. They made him think of the towering figures in front of the palace: men and women warriors guarding the entrance; the figures on the archway they had traveled under, that animal again and a woman reaching out in peace. He liked this place. He liked it because

because it fit Leia so well, he suddenly realized. He watched her with Jaron and felt the powerful emotions rush through him all over again. The sort of schoolboy emotions that he swore he should have stopped feeling at twelve mixed with a man's mature passions.

Naboo fit her as he always imagined Alderaan did. Those warrior statues, his rebel leader; the elegant figure of the lady reaching out in peace, his Alderaani princess; the open love pouring from the Naboo people, his Leia.

He watched her trade official rhetoric with Jaron, completely in control of the situation. The kid was more than holding his own too: the edge and confidence that maturity had brought; the control being a Jedi gave him. His head was leaning slightly towards Leia as if he spoke to her, but Han knew Luke hadn't said a word.

Solo frowned. It was one thing for the kid to be a Jedi. Han still wasn't sure how much he believed in all this Force nonsense, but Luke obviously had something about him. That was great; he thought a lot of Luke, and if Skywalker wanted to say he was a Jedi, let him.

But more and more, Leia was showing signs of the same thing, at least where Luke was concerned, and that bothered Han a lot. For some reason he didn't understand, and he wasn't the type to deeply analyze himself, it was okay for Luke to play this game. That made Luke... well, Luke. But ever since Leia had first looked up at the second Death Star's destruction and said she felt Luke alive, Han hated every time she tuned into some silent frequency. That made Leia... a part of Vader. And it scared the hell out of him.

"... General Solo." Jaron speaking his name snapped Han back to the moment_. I wonder what I missed._

"But I'm sure we'll have a chance to talk in the future," Jaron continued.

_Didn't miss much_, Han thought_. He must have said he was sorry for not including me in the speech making._ _Now we'll get the official tour._

"Perhaps," the King offered, "you'd like a tour of the palace?"

Leia and Luke both agreed eagerly even as Han choked back a laugh. Thankfully, the captain of the guard's comm unit beeped for attention. The captain - _what's that guy's name again? _- moved away as to not interrupt the King. Jaron was standing, ready to usher them around the palace, when the captain turned suddenly and whispered in his ear. For the first time, Han saw the King show any emotion: shock caused by whatever news the guard just gave.

"Is something wrong?" Leia asked.

King and Captain exchanged glances, and then Jaron nodded permission. The Captain turned to the princess and her party. The man's tanned face revealed nothing, but his black eyes showed concern. "Someone has just came to the palace asking to see the King." He paused. "And you."

Han was sharply alert now. "Who?"

"No one really," Jaron interceded. "We're taking care of it. Gavit," the King turned to his captain. The rest of the sentence was in Nubian, which angered Han. If this person was asking for them, they had a right to know what was going on.

Leia was holding her hand to her ear's comm unit. He heard Threepio speaking very softly, obviously translating. Jaron heard the droid as well and wasn't quick enough to hide his anger before saying, "This conversation is private."

Han's curse was almost across his lips when Lando placed a hand on his arm. "We're sorry, King Jaron, but Han, Chewbacca, and I are responsible for the safety of the Republic party. If this visitor is a problem, we should know about it."

"Is it someone from the Imperial garrison you had here?" Leia asked.

Jaron eyed them, but he knew he couldn't fight this. He was in a precarious position, and to make too much out of this 'visitor' would put him in a bad light. He couldn't afford it. "The person isn't a threat. It's just impossible that she can be who she says."

Luke asked the obvious question. "Who does she say she is?"

Captain Gavit again looked to the King for permission. It was only a formality. He had to answer. Personally, he didn't see the big problem even if the woman was whom she said. After Jaron nodded, he said, "She says she's Rabé, one of the late Queen's handmaidens."

Leia and Luke both perked at that. Luke asked immediately, "Can she really be one of the handmaidens?"

Pormet, as stunned as everyone else at this news, spoke his thoughts out loud. "We never really knew what happened to any of the handmaidens, Rabé included. They scattered when Amidala left. I don't know if they were trying to lead Palpatine away from the Queen..." He suddenly looked up at the twins. "...lead him away from you..."

Something in his voice and eyes made Leia swallow hard.

"... or if they were running for their own safety. No one ever heard anything more except-"

"Except what?" Han yelled. Why did this guy have to be so dramatic?

Pormet suddenly looked very old, the lines in his face standing out, his hair gray and thinning, his brown eyes hooded and sad. And yet, he was younger than Amidala would be. "Palpatine did declare them dead. There were newscam shots of their bodies. Being burned."

Now Han swallowed. Jaron closed his eyes seeking some peace, and his liegemen shifted in their seats. "Then this woman's lying," Han said.

"Yes, except-"

_Again with except?_ Han thought. _Can someone just tell us something straight out?_

"- their families, no one here on Naboo, ever identified them. We were never sure."

Leia finally broke the tense silence. "Your Majesty," she said respectfully. She wanted to meet this woman, wanted to talk with someone so close to her mother. But even though Jaron's hesitation bothered her, she _had_ to be respectful to get this woman past the guards and to the throne room. "What can it hurt to bring this person in? She must have brought something to prove who she says she is."

Han hated to agree with Jaron, but if this woman was some lunatic with a fantasy of being a handmaiden, Han didn't want her anywhere near them. "Leia-"

She shot him a look, then turned to Captain Gavit. "Has your guard found any security threat with her? Has that changed?"

Gavit shook his head. She just noticed he wore his hair long and tied in a ponytail under his uniform cap. "No, ma'am. Whoever she is, she's not a threat."

Lando decided to end this. "Your Majesty? Do you agree we should bring this woman up here?"

King Jaron was very aware of every pair of eyes on him. Once more his inner voice, his survivor's voice, told him he couldn't fight this without making it a bigger issue than it was. He turned to Gavit. "All right. Have her escorted here."

Gavit gave the order over his comm unit. The liegemen were on their feet, drawing nearer to King Jaron, ready to protect him if necessary.

Everyone waited, tense for different reasons. Luke grasped Leia's hand and she held it tightly. Her eyes went to Han and the hopeful, fearful look summoned him close to her side. Lando and Chewbacca also moved closer even as they all heard the steps approaching.

_We shouldn't get our hopes up_, Leia thought. _The disappointment will be too much if this woman is a fraud._

Surprisingly, Pormet was the one to step in front of the group and, even more surprisingly, the droids moved up behind him.

Finally, two guards ushered the woman in. She wore a cloak of such deep purple, it appeared black until the sunlight struck it. It covered her petite form to the floor. The full hood, drawn around her head, revealed only her mouth and chin; the long sleeves went almost to her fingertips. She was an enigma.

She stopped in front of Pormet. Her lips quirked into a smile. "Councilor?" Then her head jerked back in surprise. "I don't believe it."

She pulled back the hood, revealing a thin, strongly planed face, dark hair with touches of early graying coiled at her neck, and dark eyes looking not at Pormet, but at the droids. "Artoo Detoo? Threepio? It is you, isn't it? How did you return to Theed?"

Luke took a deep breath. "With us."

Her head swung over to them, and she caught her own breath. Leia felt the other woman's eyes go through and over her, seeing everything. As the gaze switched to Luke, he drew himself up, and met her look with something needful in his. _Go ahead_, he seemed to say. _Please, find something of my mother in me. I am hers, and not just my father's._

"Rabé," Pormet breathed.

"Yes," she answered, but she didn't take her eyes off Leia and Luke. A heartbeat later, she bowed to them, and turned to the Councilor with a smile. "But I hardly think my word is enough to convince everyone of the fact."

She approached the King, taking in the liegemen. She knew, better than anyone, what was going through their minds. She lifted her arms so her sleeves fell back, showing she had no weapons. Not moving too fast, she handed Captain Gavit the proof of her identity. He slipped it into a reader, and quickly scanned it.

She took the opportunity to look around. She looked to the seat that had been hers for all those years she had been Amidala's handmaiden. Luke saw her smile. _Feels good, doesn't it? Being back. _

In the next moment, the smile faded, and her eyes echoed sorrow. Leia didn't need to be attuned to the Force to know what Rabé was feeling. _The good memories haunt as much as the pain._

Rabé's circuit took her once more to the droids. "Do you remember me?"

Neither droid said anything for a beat - unexplainable since a memory check would not take that long - until Threepio hesitantly spoke. "No, I'm afraid we don't, even though I believe we should." Artoo burst with sound, loud after the quiet moment, and Threepio's answer was much more like himself this time. "I was just explaining that, Artoo! Mistress Rabé " He stopped unsure why had he called her that. "Artoo and I are having problems with our memory banks. We've noticed it ever since we landed here. Many things are familiar, but we cannot make the connections as to why they are familiar." Artoo warbled again, but Threepio only simply translated this time. "Our memory has been wiped, but not completely."

Rabé gave them a sad smile. "The Queen probably did it on the way to Alderaan." Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Leia's jaw tighten. Most people wouldn't notice the subtle sign unless they were familiar with the princess - or her mother. "That would explain the haste, and it being not well done. She might have even keyed the wipe to certain events or keywords. She didn't want to clear your memory. She even considered encrypting a message for you to carry, but the danger If you were found, if Palpatine or If they broke the encrypting, they'd find too much."

_They'd find us_, Leia thought. _Luke and me_. Amidala wanted to leave a message, perhaps to her children? And fear of her husband and his Master stopped it.

The silence was awkward, for what was unsaid as well as said. Lando smoothly stepped into the moment, ending it, and earning everyone's eternal gratitude. He held out his hand for Rabé's. "We haven't been introduced. I'm Lando Calrissian, a general with the Republic fleet." He kissed the back of her hand. "It's my pleasure."

She smiled at the charm, even if he was deliberately being obvious. "The pleasure is mine."

They were interrupted as another guard brought in someone new: a young woman, close to Luke and Leia's age. At her abrupt entry, the liegemen, as well as the Republic party, snapped to attention, eyeing the potential threat. Lando, who was closest, could only see her profile. Luke felt a stronger awareness in the Force, his senses heightened and his connection to it more vibrant. He reached out to the visitor, but she was no more aware of the Force around her than anyone else, although he could tell from Leia's expression that she was feeling this too. He pushed out further, searching the room for something that had changed, but couldn't find the source of this new augmented link.

The newcomer had the same dark hair, as well as being petite, as Rabé. She did not wear the enveloping robe the other woman did, although she still dressed semi-formally in a floor length gown, and glanced around the throne room with open, frank curiosity. She didn't see much before Councilor Semay signaled the guard for an explanation. "What's this all about?"

The newcomer answered before her escort could. "I asked to be brought in. I wanted to make sure," she gestured to Rabé, "she was all right."

Han was reaching his boiling point. The guard could see it as the Corellian snapped, "You brought her here because she _asked_?"

The guard was defensive. "We checked for risks."

"Which are minimal," the woman answered. She turned to Han, sweeping across Lando. Both men took an appreciative breath. She might be a brunette and her complexion slightly swarthy like the elegant Rabé, but she was a touch more exotic. What struck Solo and Calrissian most, however, were her eyes. They were the most unusual amber and they hit with the full force of the woman's personality.

Amazingly, the whole situation amused her. "I mean look at me." She gestured at her small frame and lack of weapons with a smile. "I only know basic self defense. I'm no match for the group of guards out there or in here." The grin turned to a small laugh. "And I did ask them nicely."

Luke laughed softly. Those incredible eyes left Han and touched on him. A thunderbolt hit him as chemistry jolted every nerve. So caught in the moment was he that he didn't notice Leia's smile as she broke off their mental contact or Rabé's frown.

Luke saw the woman's eyes widen as she caught his gaze, and her smile became more personal, pleased with his appreciation. He matched her grin, enjoying her returned pleasure.

Then, a shadow covered her expression, her smile faded, and she turned away as she realized who he was. Disappointment struck him, hard.

She turned to Rabé. "You are okay? You've been gone awhile."

Semay lectured her sternly. "I can understand your concern "

Rabé supplied the name, that small, secretive smile falling into place. "Faren. My daughter."

"Daughter!" Pomet exclaimed. "Yes, of course. I had forgotten you were-" He stopped, uncomfortable.

"Pregnant when she left?" Faren finished for him. "It's all right to say it."

Rabé gently admonished. "I'm sure Councilor Pormet meant no offense. I don't want to create anymore awkwardness, or bring back any more bad memories."

"But we can't keep leaving things unsaid." Faren's open smile was a direct contrast to the secrets contained in her mother's. "And I hardly like to think I'm a bad memory."

King Jaron finally spoke. "No, of course not, my dear. It, unfortunately, has been an awkward day. Perhaps we can end that. Gavit?"

The Captain of the Guard finally looked up from Rabé's credentials. "These look good, Your Majesty."

Jaron nodded. "We might need further information. Blood tests, something of that nature."

Rabé nodded herself. "Anything that's necessary, Your Majesty. I'm tired of living in hiding. I want to come home." 


	2. 

They were all quiet as one of the King's liegemen showed them to their quarters, the day's events having already taken an emotional toll. Each one of them looked forward to getting a private moment to discuss all that had happened, away from everyone else. Here, the liegeman would overhear them, and so would Rabé and Faren who were being shown to their quarters as well.

The liegeman spoke for the first time. "I think you will find your quarters more than satisfactory. They belonged, in fact, to the late Queen."

All other thoughts were forgotten with that statement. "Did they really?" asked Luke.

The liegeman nodded. "There was damage done all those years ago when the Queen left." The man obviously wished he had never brought the subject up, even without noticing Rabé's wince. "King Jaron uses other quarters, even after the repairs to these were complete. We use them for our most important visitors."

Leia took pity on the man's discomfort and smile graciously. "We appreciate the gesture-" She frowned. "I apologize, but I don't remember your name."

"That's quite all right, Your Highness. As a liegeman, I am an extension of the King." He exchanged a smile with Rabé. "Not being remembered as an individual is part of the job."

_And you still didn't tell us who you are_, Leia thought. Similar thoughts ran through Han's and Lando's minds. In fact, Han didn't think he could pick this guy out from other liegemen back in the throne room. Lando was shaking his head slightly; he clearly didn't like it either. The kid didn't seem to care, Han noticed. But then, maybe he could tell the difference between this guy and the others, using that hocus pocus of his. And Chewie, well, Chewie could probably sniff the guy out if he had to.

Behind them, Rabé watched their reactions, a force of habit from her days as a handmaiden. Sooner or later, she knew, they'd figure it out. Her own coloring had been darker than Amidala's. Unlike Sabé- she pushed the thought away. She didn't want to think of Sabé and her other friends, or the fact that she was the only one to return to Naboo. For a short while more, she wanted to cling to the thought that they were still out there, that they didn't know the Empire was overthrown, that Amidala's children were alive, and that it was time to come home.

And the hope was possible. For a short while more, she could believe it.

She looked over at her daughter who smiled brightly at her. Faren hadn't said anything regarding the liegemen's deliberate conformity. Good. Her daughter hated games, and believed in being straightforward. Despite it, however, she either kept quiet for her mother's sake, or because she saw the necessity for the King's safety. Rabé doubted the latter. Faren never liked that her mother had, in fact, once drawn fire away from Amidala's escape by disguising her coloring and posing as the pregnant Queen. But Faren had learned to resent much from stories of those last days.

The liegeman, thankfully, was opening the double doors to the Republic party's quarters. Rabé took a steadying breath, ready for the wash of memories. As she followed the others in, she couldn't see anything right away, her view blocked by them. Then, instead of the familiar sitting room, a new one greeted her. The splendid dark wood that once trimmed the room was stripped away, and the walls were now covered in a brighter color. The furniture, the draperies, the artwork itself, were all done in whites and creams, very elegant but _sterile_, she thought. She grimaced. That was unfair. Just because Amidala preferred darker colors, similar to her childhood home in the mountain village, did not mean this was no longer a lovely room. But she remembered so vividly the Queen ordering it changed from colors just like these. "So I have something warmer," she once confided to the handmaidens. "The whole palace is light and airy. I want something more cozy here, some place where I feel the walls wrapped securely around me."

Rabé suddenly realized the stillness in everyone else. She looked over towards where they all faced. _Oh sweet Mother, how was I so blind not to see that?_

Above the mantel of the old fashioned fireplace

_The fireplace. Where we all curled up in a group, the main heating turned low so we'd enjoy the warmth of the flames, all of us laughing and whispering like schoolgirls. And the evenings when Anakin was here, and Amidala sent us away for the night._

was a tapestry of Amidala herself. Vibrantly alive, the very spark of life smiling in her eyes, her face clear of the royal makeup, and her hair in a coil of curls down her back: she was beautiful. The tapestry hadn't been there before, although Rabé remembered it had once been suggested. "That would be rather conceited of me, wouldn't it?" Amidala had teased in private. "To look at this all the time."

Leia and Luke were motionless in front of it, and Rabé found herself doing what all the others were: watching them, as still as the twins gazing up at the embroidered portrait. For a moment, they did nothing. Then Luke moved forward, and, hesitating, touched his fingers to the tapestry. His eyes closed, and his face was awash with emotions Rabé couldn't identify. Leia once more slipped a hand into her brother's, putting the other hand on his arm, and leaned into him; then her eyes also closed, and her face mirrored his.

Rabé's vision blurred with tears. Here was Luke, the one she only thought of as belonging to Anakin, and with the same expression Amidala had when kneeling at her parents' graves. And Leia, who looked so much like her mother anyway and now

Rabé didn't think she had made any sound, but Faren's arm was suddenly around her, and Calrissian turned her way with a look of concern. He quietly offered her a handkerchief which she gratefully accepted.

She looked at Faren who once more stared at the twins. Conflicting emotions crossed her daughter's face: sympathy, sadness, and, abruptly, pain. Faren squeezed her eyes shut, and turned away from the sight.

First Luke, then Leia, opened their eyes. Luke squeezed her hand and steadied himself.

What could have been an uncomfortable moment was saved by the liegeman clearing his throat. "Let me show you the rest of your quarters." He moved over to the windows, and gestured to the doors on either side of the room. "There's rooms for everyone in your party, the largest being the Queen's." He indicated the door on his left, the same wall where the tapestry hung. "But you'll find all the rooms comfortable." He spoke to Threepio and Artoo. "You'll find power bays for the both of you-"

Artoo darted off, finding the astromech bay behind a door that moved obediently at his command. He made a small, content sound, and then squealed to Threepio.

"Thank you, sir," the protocol droid said. "We seemed to have found them."

"Definitely a hasty memory wipe," Rabé noted.

"What's a Queen doing with droid bays in her quarters?" Han asked. "For that matter, why all the rooms? I mean, how many bedrooms does a Queen need?" Leia glared at him, and he backpedaled a bit. "I don't mean anything by it. Just curious."

The liegeman answered. "Since these droids belonged to Queen Amidala, and - and her party, she had the bays installed for convenience sake. As for the other rooms, they were for the handmaidens."

Leia turned quickly to Rabé. "You lived here?"

She nodded. "Not all of us, but those of us closest to the Queen." She didn't look at the doors covering the hallways that once led to hers, Sabé's, Saché's, Yané's, and Eirtaé's quarters. "I lived here until I married."

Han asked, "You all lived here? Didn't you ever want somethin', you know, _private_?"

Rabé knew he misunderstood. Behind each door were not small bedrooms, but full apartments, with separate entrances to the main corridor, and hidden passageways to Amidala's rooms. The entire royal quarters, encompassing the entire palace wing, were much larger than the _Falcon_, as she well knew from seeing it land today. She was sure Solo didn't wonder about his privacy on his ship, but she didn't see the need to correct him. Instead, she tilted her head back so he could see the laughter in her expression. "As I said, I moved out when I married."

Calrissian laughed and Solo gave her a wink. Luke's face broke in a huge grin just as Faren was turning, smirking herself. She and Luke once more locked gazes, and Faren's smile faded. Luke wished she'd stop that. He couldn't believe how much it bothered him.

Leia's lips still twitched with humor as she said to Rabé, "You're welcome to stay in your old quarters. They are yours."

"Yeah," Han began. "And it's not like I'm going to be slee-" He abruptly cut off with a grimace, then shot a look at Leia. Rabe grinned to herself. Solo may not be used to the rules placed on a royal consort, as Anakin never understood the need for discretion either. Leia did, however, and even though the former handmaiden hadn't seen the princess make any moves, she was sure she knew why Solo suddenly stopped talking.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Rabé said, truly appreciating the offer, but the memories here... "However, I will be more comfortable in other rooms."

Leia nodded. "I understand." She hesitated, feeling around the sensitive subject. "I hope we can have some time together during our stay here. There's obviously a great deal you can tell us."

"Yes." Her mother's old friend pulled back her hood. "And there's much I would like to ask you."

"I don't know how much we can answer," said Luke.

"I think you could try," Faren said, a sharp edge to her voice. "You owe her that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Han shot back.

"It means you're not the only ones that this is difficult for."

"Faren!" Rabé warned.

"No one said -" Lando began, but Faren could no longer keep the pain bottled up.

"You think I don't understand," she said. Her voice choked; Leia realized - although she wasn't sure how she knew it; ever since the throneroom, she suddenly seemed so in tune with everything around her - that Faren was fighting against tears.

"So tell us," she said softly and Luke, still feeling that heightened tie to the Force, was nodding even as she said it.

"Everyone was so worried about _your_ mother, about making sure she was safe, about keeping the two of you safe while she carried _you_! Do you know what that really means? It means _my_ mother, while carrying _me_, was told to be a decoy, to let Palpatine try to kill her while your mother was taken safely away! And my father couldn't come with us. No, he had to stay behind to cover Amidala's retreat. Vader snapped his neck. It's the last time my mother saw him. And I never got a chance to know him. Never." Her outburst wound down, the fire in her eyes flickered and died. "I have no memories of him."

Rabé put a steadying hand on her daughter's shoulder. Faren swallowed the sorrow, and, again for her mother's peace, stopped the words spilling out with an effort that ached in every line of her body.

Luke felt like he had been hit. It was the same words he had said to Leia on Endor about their mother. He saw Leia remembered the same thing. And here their father destroyed Faren's, and would have destroyed Rabé, pregnant with her, if he had caught them. He feared he'd never heal the agonies his father caused.

Something must have showed on his face. Faren, who had faced Leia through this whole thing, caught his eye and couldn't look away. First shocked from seeing he understood, she now appeared confused. He wondered if she was finally seeing him for himself. He hoped so.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," Rabé spoke. "I knew we'd tell you. But not now, not like this."

"She might be right," Luke said. "We owe you-"

"Commander Skywalker," Rabé said sharply, then thought better of it. "Luke, I know you're unaware of much that happened. I can give you what I know. Some of what I tell you, especially the truth about people like my husband, is going to be difficult for all of us to hear. But before you listen to any more, you must know something, something I tried to tell Faren." Her daughter snapped around to stare at her, but Rabé cupped her cheek, wiping away at the pain. "I chose to be in Amidala's service. No one forces you to be a handmaiden. I knew what risks that meant and I still chose to serve. What I did that day when Amidala made her escape, I did for my service, for loyalty to my Queen, and out of love for one of my closest friends. My husband made the same choice."

"You've just been through a war. You know what service means. And yet, for your own reasons, you each chose to serve. So you must understand."

Lando imagined that man, staying behind, duty making him grab a blaster to fight off the Sith, allowing his wife, carrying their unborn daughter, to wear an invisible target for the invading stormtroopers. Could he have done that?

Chewie, his wife and son on his homeworld so far away while he served in his Life Debt to Han, growled softly in agreement.

Leia, living a life where people swore such service to her, thought of Amidala and how she must have felt: pregnant, her husband turned Dark and coming after her, unable to save her world from the new Empire, and having to send those closest to her out in all directions as bait.

But Han, who served the Alliance initially out of loyalty to Luke and Leia, found himself agreeing with Faren. He would die for any one of the people standing by him now, but he would never, not for anyone in the Republic, leave Leia to be someone's target.

Or would he? His Princess, if she thought it necessary, would certainly stand-in as a target for Mon Mothma. And he would definitely die to keep the enemy away from Leia.

Leia looked out the suite's windows at Naboo and saw the liegeman standing patiently outside their circle, blending into the background in an effort to give some privacy. _What's it like for him to hear Rabé's story? Does he have a family? _"I am an extension of the King," he had said. He must have sworn the same oath, at least silently, that Rabé made to Amidala: to serve, to advise, to protect, to even stand as a decoy-

She suddenly focused clearly on him. "Not being remembered as an individual is part of the job." _Decoys they're all decoys._ The liegeman straightened, perhaps defensively, and he lost his bland expression. He became an individual, and Leia knew she'd now be able to recognize him from his compatriots.

He nodded slightly, a bow from one in service, and she silently dipped her head in response.

"I'm sorry," Faren broke the silence. "I shouldn't have lashed out like that."

"No, it's okay," Luke replied. "We understand."

"How I feel is understandable, but not how I told you," she replied simply. "It's only all these years, hearing about this place, and finally being able to come here. And seeing the crowd cheering you while my mother had to push her way into her home..."

Rabé smiled at her. "Your mother is uncomfortable with crowds cheering her. I'd much rather come in quietly."

"I promise," Leia swore, "there will be recognition for everyone who has sacrificed. I give my word and the Republic's."

"I ask only for the chance to talk with you," Rabé replied. Then moving to include Luke, "Both of you."

Leia felt a wave of fatigue fall over her, and with it, a feeling that she was losing control of the situation. She had done so well with the crowd, but once she entered the throne room, she lost herself to personal emotions. Understandable, as Faren had said, but she was not here on a personal mission. The Republic needed to know if Jaron was some pawn of the Emperor, if Naboo's King held some threat on Palpatine's homeworld.

Maybe she shouldn't have come; maybe someone else should represent the Republic here. But if she and Luke hadn't come, it'd be a rejection of their mother. And with so many watching them for any possible embracing of Vader as their father, she couldn't have stayed away even if she had wanted to.

Irritated, she pushed aside the turmoil of using her mother's memory for political reasons. This whole mission walked too fine a line between her personal and professional lives. And there was no respite: King Jaron told her tomorrow was scheduled with formal presentations in the morning, followed by a visit to her mother's village. Then the Gungans, Naboo's other native race, were asking for them to visit in a couple of days, both because Amidala meant something to them personally, and their need to know if the Republic recognized both of Naboo's races.

If she hadn't been so aggravated and weary, Councilor Marnin's abrupt entrance wouldn't have bothered her. Without any apologies, he handed her a file. "We've added a media conference tomorrow. Nothing large, but have something prepared."

"I know how to handle a media conference, Councilor," she replied. "Even one on such short notice."

Marnin's reply was snide, dripping with contempt. "Be glad the King said it'd be from the village. Whatever doubletalk you come up with will sound a lot better from there."

"Doubletalk?" Leia repeated, her voice a warning.

"You know they're looking for answers from Vader's twins. I'm sure you'll have a response for them." Marnin moved out the door before they could counter.

Two pairs of eyes, one blue and one brown, showed hurt. One pair forced control and the other pair blazed with fury.

Han's explosive response died in his throat as he caught sight of Rabé. She was staring at the twins with pure fear.

Luke hadn't inherited Vader's anger. Leia had. 


	3. 

The mountain village drew closer, but Leia didn't even see it. Yesterday's tensions still ached in her, dragging down her spirits. This morning hadn't helped any. Their meeting with King Jaron and his Council went smoothly enough on the surface. Below that, however, were Jaron's suspicions and Marnin's hostility. Even Pormet's open friendliness couldn't balance it out. The rest of the Council fluctuated between each viewpoint.

Again she wondered if she should be the Republic's representative here. Certainly, she needed to come. She hadn't shaken that resolve. She needed to be here, not only for personal reasons, but to show the galaxy that she and her brother would not disregard their mother's memory.

Case in point: here she was, about to see the place where her mother was born, and grew up. How wonderful it was that she and Luke would see it. How wonderful it would be if they could do so privately, but the media was already on its way.

Perhaps she should have brought a third party, neutral to the situation. Yes, Naboo was a small system to have such a large Republic delegation visit it, but she could have justified it since it was Palpatine's homeworld.

She put the whole train of thought away. Second guessing herself took her nowhere. She was here; she had made the initial strong impression she wanted to. Marnin and his kind had to be dealt with; better here where Amidala's memory aided her. And hope her mother would understand the discomfort in treating that memory politically.

Thinking of Marnin only made her think of the situation she was in. All because of Vader. How did Luke ever come to terms with it? How did he ever expect her to? _He was a good man, Leia. Our father was buried all these years within Vader. At the end, I got to see him. He wanted me to tell you, I was right!_

Her own take on what Vader wanted in those last moments was much different. But she hadn't been there, and Luke had. _And I trust Luke, don't I? But how could he ever make peace with this? Does he want a father that badly?_

She was the luckier twin, she felt, sometimes guiltily. Not only because of money and position, but also because of her home. Luke had a home and guardians who loved him, but she had parents; it made so much of a difference, especially as her parents made a home she fit in with so easily. She knew Luke's battles with his uncle stemmed from being like his father. Her own parents must have seen her growing to be much like Amidala, but did they see Vader in her too?

And isn't that what she was really afraid of?

Their speeder drew to a stop. Only one speeder today; Chewbacca was driving them himself. Lando had stayed behind to be available to the Council in her place, probably sensing she needed a break. _And it doesn't hurt that Rabé and Faren remained at the palace_. She grinned.

Of course, why would Rabé come along? Her memories, what she was searching for, were in Theed. And, after all, she wasn't Leia's handmaiden.

Han suddenly took her hand, and she managed a smile for him. The strain must be obvious to him. And to Luke sitting up front next to Chewbacca, just as the tension in every line of his body was blatantly clear to her, even without the increased awareness to everything around her that she experienced yesterday, as abruptly gone as it came.

The speeder doors opened. Directly in front of her, Luke tilted his head, waiting, rigid. Would he have to wait inside again?

She looked out, saw whom must be the village leaders smiling eagerly, the crowd waiting behind them. And no media in site, for now. _Enough of this!_ She smiled softly at her brother. "What are we waiting for?" He was out of the speeder seconds before her.

Meeting the village residents was like meeting Pormet all over again. No suspicious looks, no hostile airs, only people eager to meet them; she wondered how many of them might have traveled to Theed yesterday, or watched the broadcasts from here, their suspicions waylaid by what they saw. Even Luke was greeted warmly, older inhabitants finding physical traits he inherited from Amidala. He beamed, brighter than the sunshine, and Leia's mood lightened a bit.

Sayla, the leader of the village, led them through the welcoming crowd, pointing out details. The small, round woman with graying hair and pale green eyes spoke in husky tones, her words almost a memorized speech like a true tour guide. And perhaps, Leia wondered, she will be. Naboo must be trying to redeem themselves, battling recollections of Palpatine with the late Queen. _So I'm not the only one using Mother's memory_, Leia thought sharply. She needed to make peace with it.

They came to a small, old fashioned home, solidly built of wood from the surrounding forest. The windows were open to the breezes coming from the meadows. A fresh flower arrangement added bright color to the largest window and the white curtains. It was a friendly house.

Two women stood at the door, a definite resemblance between them, but the second much older than the first. "They live here," Sayla explained. "The older woman is Tanen, and the younger is her daughter, Caesa. They agreed to open their home to you."

"Why?" Luke asked.

Sayla looked surprised. "I thought the King told you. This was Amidala's home when she was a child. She lived here until she moved to Theed for her final training. Tanen bought it when Amidala's parents, your grandparents, were... well, were lost." She smiled sadly in apology, but then brightened as she looked again at the two waiting women. "Tanen has been very eager to meet you."

Luke just as eagerly walked down the path to Tanen. Leia could now make out something clenched in the older woman's hands. Han tightened next to her, trying to see what it was, as Tanen passed the bundle to Caesa. But Skywalker didn't hesitate at all as Tanen reached out her frail hands, aged by work and time. She had blue eyes, darker than his, and snow white hair piled on top of her head. Even with this topknot, she only reached his chin. She beamed at him, and he beamed in return. Then she let one of his hands go, and reached for one of Leia's. She spoke in a soft voice, but the words were Nubian, and they had left the droids behind, hoping the palace mechanics could recover something from the memory wipes.

Caesa spoke. "My mother says she's very happy to meet you both. She hoped she'd get to see you when they announced Queen Amidala had children." Tanen spoke again, and her daughter paused to listen. "She remembers your mother as a child, and used to visit this home often when it belonged to your grandparents. She said she wants you to know that it was a very happy home."

The old woman squeezed their hands. She said something more; Caesa looked a little embarrassed, but when her mother looked back over her shoulder, she dutifully spoke. "She said that's very important. You should remember there are happy memories." She coughed slightly. "I'm sorry if she's being too personal."

"No, I'm glad she is," Luke replied. "Could you thank her for us?" Caesa did so and Tanen reached up to pat his cheek. Leia saw some of the years fall away from her brother, and saw someone she hadn't seen in a long time: the farmboy from Tatooine.

Tanen reached for the bundle now; Caesa began unwrapping it, oblivious to Han and Chewie watching every move carefully. She held out the now visible holoframes to her mother who gave one each to Leia and Luke. "My mama found this image when she moved into the house. She forgot she had it until a few days ago. She insisted you each have one. It's an old fashioned still image, but then this village is still old fashioned, even now."

Leia activated the image so she could see it, and heard Luke's intake of breath at the same time as her own. A very young Amidala, perhaps five or six, was being held aloft by her father; her mother had her arms wrapped around them both, the young girl happily sandwiched between the adults. All three had the same dark eyes as Leia, but Amidala's mother - _I don't know my grandmother's name_, Leia suddenly realized - had lighter hair, more like Luke's.

Tears splashed on the frame, and Leia didn't care who saw her cry. Han whispered in her ear, "Ah, sweetheart, I'm really sorry."

Yes, sorry. That's how she felt. The family she could have had and didn't. She caught a hold of herself, and dried the tear marks off the image. _But I will know you. We will have that. And today, it's just personal._

Caesa, uncomfortable, felt her mother tug on her arm. "Do you want to see the house?"

But Tanen didn't wait for a reply. With that same maternal smile, she reached up and kissed first Leia's tear streaked cheek, then Luke's. She slipped in between them, tucked a hand into their arms, and pulled them to the house, a happy stream of words following her procession. Caesa rolled her eyes at Han, then started guiltily as her mother yelled something over her shoulder.

Han burst out laughing. "You don't have to translate that one! She said something like 'Why are you standing back there gapin' like idiots?' Right? Come on, Chewie! Grandma's startin' the tour without us!"

They made their way from room to room, Tanen, through Caesa, explaining what was original from Amidala's family. Not knowing the twins knew nothing of their family, she didn't know how much it all meant to them: the smalltalk, the village gossip, the names she threw out so casually - Winama, their great-grandmother, who preferred the city life in Theed; her son, their grandfather, Ayres, who came here and built a life with Mentí, a village woman like Tanen herself.

Luke soaked it all in. _This_ was a home he could understand! The simple house, the farmer's life - as much as he could feel his mother in the palace, he _understood_ this life. It made Amidala very much _his _mother. He looked guiltily at Leia, hoping she hadn't picked up that thought.

She had, but didn't resent it. She understood and was glad for him. But he was also wrong; she understood this life: parents loving their daughter, seeing her potential, making sure she had the training and support she needed to become the leader they foresaw, despite whatever trepidation they may feel. She even had a holoimage of her adopted parents, holding her the way her grandparents were holding her mother in the likeness Tanen had just given her. Luke should remember it; he was there the day someone had sent it to her, having quickly snapped the holo while visiting Alderaan.

The beautiful mood was shattered by the intrusion of loud, demanding voices from outside, carried clearly through the open windows. Someone knocked quickly on the door, then opened it without waiting for permission: Sayla. "I'm sorry. The reporters are here. They said you agreed to a conference? They're asking you to come out now."

Leia felt sympathy for the other woman. This small village leader had no experience with such large political doings. She was out of her realm. The princess managed a smile for her. "Let them demand whatever they want." She hated the intrusion, but she had to keep things in reign here.

Sayla nodded, but her hands still moved restlessly. Leia reassured her. "Just a few moments. They're used to it." She turned back to Caesa and Tanen. The daughter was whispering in her mother's ear, probably telling her what was happening. The old woman looked very trouble. "I can't thank you enough," Leia said. Tanen clasped her hands, her worried eyes telling her exactly what the next Nubian words were.

Caesa cleared her throat. "She says don't let those people tear at you." At Han's startled expression, she could only shrug.

"I won't. I know how to handle this."

Tanen gestured Luke closer, speaking vehemently. "Mama!" Caesa hissed.

"What is it?" Luke insisted.

"My mother is an old fashioned woman, Commander Skywalker. She doesn't understand-"

"What is it?"

Caesa sighed. "She says they shouldn't have come. They should leave you alone in your mother's house."

Princess Leia, the diplomat, smiled and squeezed the old woman's hands. "Your house which you opened to us. We'll never forget it."

She walked away, unable to take anymore. It hurt. It was open, and warm, and it _hurt_! They should have had this, she and Luke! This affectionate grandmother, the snug home, it was supposed to be theirs! She didn't understand her father any better! Coming to Naboo only showed her exactly what she already knew: Vader destroyed everything.

As soon as she crossed the doorway, the journalists were at her. There were representatives from all the major systems; apparently not even the current state of the Republic was as big news as what Vader's twins were doing. She plastered the smile back on her face, and nodded for the questions to begin.

It started off easy. Were they worried about a continued Imperial presence here? Was King Jaron all right to deal with?

Then a little harder: how did they find Naboo? How did the Naboo treat them? Weren't they finding it difficult with everything that happened? But all that was readily answered with yesterday's success.

"Princess Leia! Princess Leia! You must admit-"

Then harder still: wasn't it difficult, getting caught between memories of their mother's deeds and their father's? _Stay strong, stay in control_. They, she and her brother, were focused on their mother. They thanked everyone who already had come forward, like the people here in the village, to tell them so much about their mother, and they were eager to meet the rest, such as the Gungans, who had even more to tell them.

"Princess Leia! PRINCESS LEIA! Aren't you avoiding-"

Then the blunt, inevitable questions: it's all well and good to say they were discovering so much about the late Queen, but they couldn't hide from what Vader-

_Vader destroyed everything!_

Luke pushed forward. "Things'd be easier if you and everyone else would stop hammering us over our father. I've told you, more than once, that he redeemed himself! Why don't you start seeing him for what he really was?"

_Damage control!_ Leia's instincts screamed, louder than the media.

"COMMANDER SKYWALKER! _COMMANDER SKYWALKER! _Are you saying that you feel the galaxy should excuse Vader-"

"No, we don't!" Leia's voice cut through their yelled questions, past Luke's vainly defending himself. "Who can excuse Vader? I ask you to remember he's at least partly responsible for obliterating our homes, killing our families and loved ones, including those not remotely connected to the war. He tortured me, and forced me to watch my homeworld's destruction; he tortured General Solo, and imprisoned him in carbonite hibernation. And by my brother's own admission, Vader used him as a pawn, beating him mentally and physically to the point of maiming him by cutting off his hand. All of this, not out of any perverted sense of a father's love, but in order to convert his son into a tool to destroy Palpatine and put himself on the throne. I will never excuse or forgive Vader for anything he has done to us, or to anyone in this galaxy. The worst torture I've ever endured is finding out I have any connection to him, other than being his enemy. And if he hadn't died on the Death Star, I'd be spearheading the Republic for his trial and execution for his war crimes."

She turned her back to the rest of the questions, and came up against Luke. To her shocked surprise, he was glaring at her. She knew he wouldn't have said the same words, but this look... In that first instant, she was slammed by his feelings of pain, then hot anger, and mixed with it all was the betrayal that she, of all people, had done this. In all the years she had known him, she had seen Luke this angry a handful of times. In that handful, the number of times that anger was aimed at her was zero. But now she felt it pouring through their link and then, abruptly, he cut her off.

Han Solo knew a lot about discretion, despite his almost blurting intimate details of his relationship with Leia back at the palace. And he knew Luke and Leia were going to explode, and here was a bad place for it. Get them away from the media, from the villagers, from everyone. The best place to go was the _Falcon_, but they couldn't go there. Too many people would ask questions, or take it wrong. So it had to be their palace quarters. As they were escorted to their speeder, both Leia and Luke wound way too tight but no one seeming to notice, Han comsignaled Lando, whispering fast, telling him to get a path to their quarters with no to little audience. Lando knew the tone; he replied only, "It's done." and signed off.

The ride took forever. For each agonizingly tense moment, no one said a word. When Chewie finally stopped the vehicle, Leia slammed out of the speeder at the same instant Luke did on the opposite side. They both moved for the door and stopped as they started to cross each other's path. Luke opened his mouth to say something, and then clamped his mouth shut, his jaw clenched tight. Leia's face went neutral, betraying nothing; her "Princess mask" Han always called it. Not a good sign.

Leia swung around, taking in he and Chewie cemented to the spot. The composed facade cracked. "Are we just going to stand here?" she snapped, and smashed through the door. The automatic function didn't have time to close before Luke slammed out. No, not good at all. _I'm bad at this_, Han thought. _Never said I was a peacemaker._

Rabé was one of the few to see them, stopping the stunned Faren from saying anything. For an almost imperceptible moment, both Leia and Luke stopped, their expressions turning quizzical as they again felt that heightened sensitivity to the Force. But as it brought an increased awareness of each other, they shook their heads, and stalked off once more.

They hit the main door to their quarters almost together, and Leia didn't stop. Lando, Chewie, even Han was surprised to see she wasn't going to confront Luke, but was already leaving the sitting room for her private apartment. Even more surprising was Luke storming after her. Han was sure Leia was planning to let this go until they calmed down enough to talk about it - which was usually Luke's move. And Luke was pushing the issue, insisting on having it out now - which was usually Leia's move. Solo knew one thing: it was the _wrong_ move. He had seen Leia that mad at him and fighting it out now meant a lot of hurtful things were going to be said. And when Luke was this angry...

Lando started to say something, even took a step after them hoping to smooth things out, when Han grabbed his arm. This argument _was_ a wrong move, but getting in the middle was worse. The best strategy was to weather the storm, and then pick up the pieces - even if he hated being on the sidelines, watching them hurt each other.

Luke didn't wait for the door to close behind him or for Leia to turn around. "I can't believe you did that!"

Leia shouted back. "What _I _did? Let's start with what you did!"

"I told the truth!"

"So did I! And the truth is Vader was a murdering bastard. And nothing, _nothing_, is going to change that truth."

"No, the truth is _you_ betrayed your father! You said you wished you had a chance to execute him yourself! Think about that, Leia! Is _that_ your expert opinion on how to handle the problem?"

"My expert opinion is that you almost destroyed us by charging out there demanding mercy for Darth Vader!"

"We're his children! Who's going to defend him if we don't?"

"Defend him? Are you insane? You can't keep screaming proudly to the galaxy and expect everyone to cheer for you! You'll destroy us, Luke, and you won't save him! You _can't_ save him!"

"Destroy us?" He had never yelled in Leia's face like this, never had they stood toe to toe and tore at each other with words. But they had started so furiously, there was nowhere else to go. Every small irritating thing that ever bothered them about the other fueled the argument, poured more heat into it. "I'm tired of people ripping my father apart, that's what's destroying me! No one listens to how he saved me, saved this whole damned galaxy, even though it cost him his life! He _died,_ and nobody cares!"

"How can anybody care about him? He was a monster!"

"He wasn't a monster! He was Anakin Skywalker, a great Jedi-"

"Then where the hell was he all these years, Luke? We could have used a great Jedi to save the galaxy, because what we _did_ have was an Emperor and his Sith Lord killing and torturing us instead!"

"When are _you_ going to listen to me? You're never going to be able to accept yourself if you can't accept him! And if you can't accept him, how is anyone else going to?"

"This again! How many times do we have to go through this? Did it ever occur to you that people might put Vader's crimes behind them if you didn't keep bringing them up all the time when you defend him!"

"I doubt that, Leia! _You_ bring up his crimes to _me _whenever I try to put them behind us!"

"You don't put them behind us! You try to absolve them! You of all people don't need a list of Vader's crimes! Our mother is dead! Your foster parents, dead! My adopted parents, dead! Kenobi, dead! Biggs, dead! Me, tortured! You, maimed! Han, encased in carbonite! Alderaan, destroyed!"

"That was Tarkin!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY!"

"_Don't tell me who our father was! _He saved my life!"

"He took a lot of others! Don't try to tell me what good he's done, like it will wipe out the evil! It's a short list, Luke!"

"He was my father! He was your father!"

"_Bail Organa_ was my father! He'll always be my father!"

_"You're turning against me!"_

"_You're betraying us both for a twisted man's deathbed apology! He can't wipe away everything he did by saying I'm sorry when he's dying!"_

The pain went too far. Even as they realized they were like angry children, filled with hurt and not knowing how to express it except by pushing and shoving at each other, they couldn't stop it. They didn't even hear each other. Every pain, from the orphaned children who knew only lies about their parents, to the adults who lost everyone they knew and loved and then finding the other there, spewed forth. Except now, hurt as they were, they wondered if they related better before they knew of their blood tie, when they were bound together out of choice and friendship.

"You said you were my best friend, Leia, and now you're stabbing me in the back!"

"You said you'd always be there for me, and now you're the reason I'm constantly having to defend us to everybody!"

"You're my sister! You're supposed to know me better than anyone does, but you're the one who's doing this to me! _How could you say those things when you knew they'd cut right through me?"_

"You're my twin! You're the one who's supposed to _know_ what I'm feeling and how deeply I'm feeling it! And you're the one who's sacrificing everything we have for the sake of a man who's harmed us more than anyone! _What do you think you're doing to me?"_

"_STOP HURTING ME, LEIA!"_

_"STOP HURTING ME, LUKE!"_

He couldn't take it anymore. He ran from the room, angry tears blinding him to Han's anxious expression, Lando's stunned look, and Chewbacca calling him; he only saw the door, flung his body through it and the halls of the palace, and into a pounding run on the plains surrounding Theed.

Leia grabbed every item in reach and hurled it at the door, each smashing sound a small cry of pain. Then the chairs and tables toppled into the walls and floor, the louder sounds forming bigger wails, until she could collapse, beating her hands on the hard wood, draining the hurt, falling into exhausted tears.

Outside, Chewie pulled at Han, tugged at Lando, drawing them out of the sitting room and into his apartment, letting the fight empty out of them all. 


	4. 

The dinner event came at the worst time. With Leia and Luke at odds, both shaken by their argument, Lando wished they could have canceled somehow. Naboo was, however, still a Republic mission; that meant not avoiding the business at hand.

He took stock of their party. Leia was dressed expensively; she looked - Lando made sure Han didn't see him ogling her - stunning. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant coiffure of curls, spilling over her shoulders. The dress was a rich maroon, cut with a V-neck and back. The chalcedony waves, her symbol of office on Alderaan, framed her neckline. She radiated royalty, strength, and power. However, to those who knew her well, her eyes lacked their usual spark, and her back was straight from rigid control, not confidence.

Lando was surprised Luke was here at all. Leia certainly hadn't talked him into it. But there was nothing in the silent expression to hint at his thoughts. At least he wasn't in the black fatigues he wore frequently; neither was he in Republic uniform or Jedi brown. His tunic and cape were of silver blue, offsetting his lighter hair and sky eyes. He and Leia were deliberately putting Han and Chewbacca between them. Lando doubted they could even see the other around the Wookiee's bulk.

As this was a social event, despite its official standing, neither he nor Han, like Luke, were in Republic uniform. His cream shirt, cut at the waist to meet the black trousers and cummerbund, matched the cape with its gold chord fastening around his neck. Han, unbelievably not in spacer's garb, had a deep red, almost black, waistcoat and cape, contrasting well with the light gray trousers. Perhaps Han was accepting the public persona of royal consort. Or, more likely, he wanted one less worry for Leia.

Not in evidence was the Corellian's familiar blaster rig. Lando bet Solo had a holster smuggled in the small of his back, concealed by the cape, as Lando himself did. Luke's lightsaber was very evident; defiantly, while he didn't want trouble, he was through hiding who he was. Leia had no weapons, which wasn't surprising, being she was Alderaani. Obviously she didn't expect any fighting tonight, or she'd have her blaster or lightsaber. Well, maybe not the saber; it was a gift from Luke, and a reminder of Vader. As defiant as her brother, she was distancing herself from their father.

The Naboo constantly outdid themselves. The banquet hall was of stately beauty with the marble columns draped with colorful, silken banners of blues, reds, and golds. Everyone's elegant dress complimented the stateliness of the room. King Jaron was resplendent in white, completed by the gold helmet/crown, and the scarlet red scar of remembrance. His liegemen were in more severe white uniforms and cloaks, and the Royal Guard were clothed in rich brown. Rabé and Faren were both dressed in a deep blue that must have gold thread running through it, for Faren's amber eyes shone warmly. The Royal Advisory Council, and their spouses, dressed in their old culture grandness. Marnin might actually look good if not for his sour expression; he had no spouse. _No big surprise_, Lando thought. _Some innocent victim was spared that fate._

The official greeter announced their party. Han placed his hand in the small of Leia's back, escorting her in. Her jaw was tight as she passed Luke who still kept the Wookiee between them. Lando caught Han's eye and shook his head. _Look how badly things have turned in one day._

The usual introductions followed their entrance, and people gathered to pelt them with questions and opinions. Lando watched the Princess, seeing how she handled the social pressure with the personal pain pushing from inside, but she was smoothly going through the motions. And when he checked on Luke, the younger man was no different, his quiet manner and short answers lending a lot to the mystique surrounding the Jedi.

Thankfully, they moved into dinner. Even if it was the longest part of the evening, they had at least reached this far. The huge table was decorated with lace cloths; silver, old-fashioned candelabrums, complete with lit candles, spilled soft light and shadow. The brilliant china and silverware were emblazoned with Naboo's royal coat of arms. At one time, it was Amidala's crest; Lando could see the exact moment that thought crossed her children's minds.

Someone had put Luke on Leia's right side. Usually, it would make sense for Leia obviously respected her brother's opinion and would want him close. With even a more bizarre twist of fate, Faren was seated on Luke's right. No one else looked at all askance at the seating arrangements, but Lando wondered if the whole evening was cursed.

Jaron toasted them. "Your Highness, Generals, Commander Skywalker, and Chewbacca: you honor all of Naboo by your presence. I hope the next few days will see our cementing the relationship that will make this world a solid partner in the Republic's mission to rebuild our galaxy."

Amidst the applause, Leia raised her glass in return. "It is we who are honored, Your Majesty, by the welcome we've received here. I know we have the beginnings of strong, long-lasting partnership."

Everyone echoed "To our partnership" and drank.

"I know it's been said before," Pormet said warmly, "but I am so happy you came here yourselves. Seeing you has raised so many spirits. I know it's raised mine."

Leia smiled at the older man. "You give us more credit than we deserve. Who, in this situation, wouldn't come?"

Pormet smiled. "True, many would, although it's not unusual for adopted children to not seek their blood family."

Marnin's lips smoothed into a sardonic line. Leia deftly took away his opportunity. "As some obviously do."

Pormet nodded. "It's been fortunate for you. You found your brother. It's obvious how much that relationship means to you both."

_A stab right in the wound_, Lando grimaced. Leia was covering her reaction by sipping from her glass while Luke pointedly stared down at his plate, but Calrissian saw the glances they flicked at each other surreptitiously. What it must be like for them to sense each other, and still have that anger and hurt within themselves. Did sensing each other help or make it worse?

"And I can see how much spending time here on your mother's homeworld has done," Pormet finished.

"Especially learning personal details from people such as yourself, Rabé, and Tanen in the village today." Leia knew any talk about today's visit was a trap to discuss Vader. "However, I would be derelict in my duty not to turn our talk to business at some point."

King Jaron spoke as the next course was brought in. "Yes, of course. I think with today's meeting we've been able to almost solidify our membership application to the Republic."

Han spoke for the first time. "That'll make the war officially over for Naboo. It's gotta be a relief, even if you guys didn't see any fightin'."

Calrissian switched his gaze between Solo and the Princess. Han might be smiling, but his words were begging for an argument. Leia, however, was calmly eating. On the Naboo side, Rabé and Pormet, like many at the table, looked stunned, Faren frowned, and Marnin's scowl boded ill. The King, however, merely leaned back from his empty plate, and used a napkin to dab at his lips.

"I don't think I like your tone," Marnin hissed.

"Sorry," Han smirked. "No offense meant. Just pointin' out what a relief it's gotta be. No more Palpatine, no more - whatever he did around here."

"Wounds aren't always visible on the surface, General Solo."

"You got that right, Councilor! But they hurt like hell all the same, don't they?" Han was stopping from barely laughing at the guy. Rabé's frown suddenly turned into smiling as comprehension dawned. Faren whispered something in her ear, then she suddenly noticed her mother's lightened humor. Regarding them, Lando abruptly remembered tactics he'd used as Bespin's administrator. Even Luke came out of his shell a bit as if sensing something from the women.

_Well, let's all play a game of chess!_ Lando looked over the bite he was taking in Leia's direction. _Send Han in to hammer at their line, then see what stirs up. _

"Stop insinuating things, Solo. Either insult me openly-"

Pormet interrupted hastily. "I'm sure the General meant no offense."

"Exactly!" Han agreed. "No offense! Just making dinner conversation. "

"Good." Marnin's oily smile didn't go well with his own people let alone the Republic delegation. "Then it's understood that the Naboo had their own suffering despite the fact we didn't have our homes burned down," Luke's head snapped up, "or had our homeworld completely destroyed-"

Chewbacca's roar cut off the rest of the words. Han slammed his glass down on the table. The delicate stem snapped in two. "Real sensitive, pal."

"General Solo is correct, Marnin." Despite the words, Jarnon's voice lost none of its urbanity. He signaled for a servant to replace Han's glass. "My apologies, Princess. I believe the tempers simply lost control."

Leia's own words, smooth in tone, were shot with steel. "And perhaps having served an Empire for so long, some have lost their professionalism."

Marnin opened his mouth to argue when Luke, very quietly, very deliberately, set his glass down. His eyes flicked up and down the table. He said nothing, and yet the King and his Councilors moved uneasily in their seats.

Leia let the moment play out. At its peak, she spoke. "I suggest we move on."

Pormet cleared his throat. His voice was rattled. "I assure you, despite appearances, we've each faced trouble in this war. Not to the extent you have -"

Lando caught Leia's covert glance and played his part smoothly. "We never meant to imply it was a competition."

"Why the King was almost caught in the First Purge here in Theed. If he had not escape through the northern tunnels-"

Rabé's eating utensils clattered down. "The northern tunnels?"

Jaron shook his head. "Councilor Pormet is mistaken. I went through the eastern exit."

"My apologies, Your Majesty. My point was the Naboo did not want Palpatine, even if you can no longer see the struggle against him. We did what we could to save our world, and were lucky to be beneath the Emperor's interest."

Leia slipped her hand over Solo's. "And never knew when you might come again under his scrutiny. I can appreciate the position. And as we have all said here, the important thing is to put any misunderstandings behind us, and move forward with cementing our future."

The King nodded. "Agreed."

The rest of the dinner stayed safely formal, and it was a relief to return to their quarters.

The flames from the fireplace reflected in Han's eyes. He watched them in the sitting room shared by all their quarters. Chewbacca was sprawled in the one chair large enough for him, and Lando was stretched on the couch. Solo stood directly in front of the fireplace, a drink in one hand, staring at the flames.

"Leia changing?" Lando asked.

Han nodded, and sipped his drink. "She's having Threepio check some things too. She'll be out later."

"And Luke?"

"Don't know."

Lando's sigh was emphasized by Chewie's low, worried growl. "Yeah," Han agreed.

He looked at the tapestry hanging over his head. That smiling woman. . . the first time he saw her, he could only think how much she reminded him of Leia. Now, all he could think was how much she was like him.

"What do you think?"

Han blinked. "About what?"

Lando started to reply, blinked himself, and rubbed his head. "I can't keep track anymore."

Chewie rumbled deep in his chest. His fur dropped into his eyes, and he constantly flexed his paws as he always did when he was tired. Lando was nodding even as he burrowed his head deeper into the couch pillows. "Hell, yeah, it's been a long day."

Han held up his drink. "You guys want one?" Both declined, already half asleep. The Corellian himself felt tired, a hard, dragging exhaustion that was pulling at him. The fire helped, and the drink, and the friendly quiet. He looked up again into the dark, smiling eyes in the tapestry. _How much did you love him? Did you see him changing, or did it just hit you hard one day?_

Lando's voice came again from behind him. "You wondering about her?"

Chewie mumbled something, and Han snorted briefly in cynical laughter. "Yeah, who wouldn't?"

Calrissian quietly watched the tapestry. "I wish I'd met her." He glanced at Solo as the other man sipped his drink, never taking his eyes off the embroidery above his head. "You can see a lot of her in Leia. And Luke. At least, what I imagine are things they got from her. Their bearing, their sense of duty, their leadership ability. . . It's a shame people can't just leave it like that."

Han barely heard Chewie making a joke about Luke and Leia inheriting Amidala's height. The Wookiee reached out with his long legs and kicked his partner. "I heard ya, furball. It just wasn't funny."

No, it wasn't, not as other thoughts came running through his tired head. Vader had leadership skills. Did he ever have a heart? The question was directed again to Amidala, always smiling at him, forever caught in a happy moment. _Did he love you? I guess he did. You wouldn't have kids with a guy who didn't. I bet you could have had any guy you wanted, and you picked him. Why? What made him the one? Did you look at him the way Leia looks at me?_ Better to think of that light being in Amidala's eyes, not Vader's, because if Vader was capable of that kind of love, if Luke was right, then the light in Leia's eyes may not be like Amidala's. And if it was like Vader

_Could you have seen it and stopped it?_ He swallowed more of his drink. _I bet those questions haunted you to the end._

_I wish I had met you, lady. You coulda told me. Is Leia like -_

He deliberately stopped the thought, but stared into those smiling, dark eyes. _You understand, right? You know._

A worried wuffle sounded right next to him. Chewie dropped a massive paw on his shoulders. "I'm okay, pal. Go to bed." The Wook shook him, long ago learning how to pull his strength so he only gave Han a friendly grip. "Really, go. I'm hangin' around for Leia." Han jerked his chin at the sleeping Lando. "He definitely needs to get to bed."

Chewbacca laughed softly and dragged Calrissian to his feet. The man weakly protested that he could get to bed on his own, so Chewie let him go, and Lando fell back on the couch. Laughing even more, the Wookiee grabbed him again, snorting as Lando argued, "You gave me no warning!"

Han pulled the sofa cushions behind his back as he settled on the floor. He put his feet toward the fire, an arm behind his head, and he went back to looking at the tapestry.

_Just me and you, lady. And what about you, Solo? You're sittin' here, asking all the questions about Leia. Where are you going?_

He wasn't the man he used to be, before the carbon freeze. It wasn't the first time he had to change or be at odds over it. When he had entered the Academy, he knew exactly the man he wanted to be, and had almost become it. Then the whole debacle that destroyed his life happened, leaving him only with a Wookiee claiming Life Debt, and nowhere to go.

So he reformed his idea of what kind of man he was, and he became that instead: the pirate, a killer for hire, and a smuggler running spice and any other drug to make money. No loyalties to anyone but himself and his partner. And it was fine, even during the Rebellion when Luke and Leia pushed him to be more, to be the man they saw in him. He resisted all of it until he woke up from hibernation. Never, not in his wildest dreams, did he think Leia loved him enough to walk into the devil's den to pull him out. Never thought he was such a good friend that Luke would jump in as well to save him, or that Lando would reform, put aside Han's past betrayal, and risk his neck. Chewie, yes, but no one else.

He had to change after that, and hadn't regretted it for an instant. It felt good being the leader of that team on Endor, to be a part of those people, of the whole Rebellion, and fighting for something. It took the best of everything he had been - that kid with dreams of glory and honor in the Academy and the experienced pilot for hire - and solidified it into a better man. He was proud of that, damned proud. He knew very few people from the Academy, or the mercs he once thought knew it all, who could change - _grow up_, he grinned - like he had done.

But now, he didn't know what he was anymore. Not that Academy kid, no way, but not the smuggler, and maybe not the general. This whole mission, until dinner tonight anyway, was just being on display, the Princess' escort. He loved Leia, loved watching over her, making sure she was safe, but not even for her could he play glorified bodyguard. If he was going to part of the Republic, it had to be something like Endor, part of something real, something challenging. And being a general didn't look it was going to be that anymore.

He sipped at his drink; it had gone warm, the ice melting and weakening the liquor. He grimaced at it, but even more at his introspection.

Leia's door clicked open, and he sat up on the pillows so she'd see him. She collapsed next to him, computer flimsies filling her hand. He almost shook his head at the sight of them. So, Leia wasn't going to talk about Luke but bury herself in work instead. Typical: when she didn't know what to do about personal problems, she submerged herself in business. Not that Han thought he was anyone to point fingers; he did the exact same thing with _his_ personal problems. Get mad at Leia; go work on the _Falcon_. Get mad at the kid or the Wook; go work on the _Falcon_. Don't know what the hell to do with his life; go work on the _Falcon_.

He thought of pushing the issue now; if he didn't, she never would, and he had no idea if Luke would either. But the tight line in her jaw, the carefully veiled expression that was watching him to see if he _would_ push the issue, all told him that now was not the moment. Later, when she ran out of other things to talk over, but not now. So, he simply pointed at the computer flimsies.

"Get your work done?"

She sighed; he thought part of it was relief. "I don't know. Threepio pulled up every part of Jaron's history. It still reads clear. He was voted to the Royal Council just before the Republic collapsed. One interesting thing: he ran against my mother in her last election."

"Well, there you go."

"Not necessarily. Governor Bibbo also ran against my mother, in her first election, and he became one of her most trusted advisors. So the only thing I have is the feeling from dinner that he's hiding something."

"That thing about the northern tunnels."

"Right. Rabé was obviously shaken over it." She rubbed her eyes. "I asked her about it. I told her I knew that Jaron was her King, and if she felt like she was betraying him in any way by answering my questions, I'd understand. She wants the night to think it over."

"Something's bothering you, sweetheart. What?"

She sifted through the flimsies. "Nothing in the records actually points to it, but I can't shake the feeling that Jaron, despite his show of loyalty, is a merc-" She stopped.

Han grinned. "You can say it. A mercenary."

"Well, at least let's say self-seeking. He didn't take the first offer to be on the Council. He tried for the Senate, and when that failed, he finally took the Council seat."

"When it was the only thing left."

"Exactly. And during his campaign for the throne, he was a big one to play whatever side he thought would get him further. He dropped all his initial supporters when bigger players told him to." She gave him a look of utter frustration. "But so what? How many people do we know that act exactly the same way?"

Han scratched the beard stubble already growing. "Yeah, but none of them in charge of the Rebellion. Yeah, I know, this ain't the Rebellion. But it _became_ the Rebellion. I mean, everyone here _had_ to choose sides when the Empire took over. And Jaron ended up on the Emperor's side, which is funny because he supposedly escaped with everyone else loyal to your mom."

Leia smiled to herself. No one had ever called Amidala her 'mom' before. "So it's a bad set of coincidences. Add to it that the Republic is back, and he's trying to be cozy with us. However, since he thinks the Empire could come back, he plays at being the good host, but doesn't show any real friendship, just in case." She took a deep breath. "It fits, but it doesn't mean anything. Not anything serious. A number of planets are going to act the same way."

"Any luck with the droids?"

"No. They have patches of memory from working here in the palace, but the parts that are wiped - and that's a lot of it - are gone."

"So what's next?"

She thought for a moment. "I want you, Chewbacca, and Lando to do me another favor."

"Sounds like more fun. What do we do?"

"Use your general's rank, and Chewie's imposing size, and either charm or push your way into everything you can. Find out if Jaron _is_ hiding something, maybe something for the Emperor. Caches of weapons, or unknown shipyards, something he's hidden from the Imperial stockpile here, _anything_. As a member of the Republic forces, you have latitude to investigate quite a bit to facilitate Naboo's membership application. But be careful; I might be wrong, and he's not hiding a thing." She smiled. "Don't get us thrown off the planet."

"Who, me?"

She tossed the flimsies on the end table, and took his hand. "Thank you for your help tonight. It worked perfectly."

"Ah, hell, I love being a pain in the ass to a pain in the ass like Marnin. The best part was Pormet being the one that let something slip."

"Which makes me wonder what Marnin might have revealed if we could have pressed further, which we couldn't without hurting ourselves."

"Jaron was playing the same game you were, sweetheart. I don't think he got anything, though."

She shook her head. "No, Marnin overplayed his part. He got angry and went too far."

"Way too far. I could have laid him flat for that." Han sat quietly, watching the flames for a bit. Then he kissed the hand clasped in his own. "We make a good team, Princess."

She drew closer to him. "I think so to."

"I didn't know you had fun on your job. I usually only hear the boring speeches, but tonight was a good tactical exercise, and a hell of a game of chess. You did good, Your Highness."

She smiled softly. "Impressed you, did I?"

"Yeah. And I liked being a part of it."

"Meaning?"

"Nothing, just I liked it."

She looked at him oddly. "Something's bothering you too."

He stared again at the tapestry. No, he couldn't tell her that now, maybe never. Maybe he'd have to wait for someone to go head over heels with Luke, and then that person would understand what it was like, to worry if you were in love with the next Vader.

He scowled fiercely. He wasn't going to think that anymore, wasn't going to remember Rabé looking so scared about Leia's temper, which she must have gotten from - no, he wasn't going to think it.

Leia saw the dark frown and lovingly stroked it away. "That's a terrible look. What's it for?"

He closed his eyes, enjoying the soft fingertips brushing back and forth on his temple. "I got myself all screwed up over where the hell I am."

"I don't understand. You're here, with me."

"Yeah, you're the best part. But the rest of it. Am I a general, all medals and paperwork and formalities, or am I just your escort with a flashy title so I have a legit reason to be here?"

Now she frowned. "The whole idea of royal consort bothers you, doesn't it?"

"Maybe, sort of." He didn't like people just assuming he'd marry Leia someday, and he didn't like being the lover on parade. He kept that to himself too, especially as the real problem was something else. "If that's all that I am, yeah."

"It's not all you are. How can you think that?"

"Because I'm just trying to figure out which way I'm going. After Jabba, I did a lot of thinking. For the first time, I didn't want to be a mercenary anymore, not after everything all of you did. You and Luke, Chewie, even Lando, hell, even the Rebellion for letting you guys come after me, you deserved that same - I don't know - whatever." Damn, he hated this. He sounded like an idiot. Luckily, Leia wasn't laughing at his floundering; she was listening.

"Commitment," she said softly.

"Yeah. Commitment. And here's the funny thing. I wanted that commitment, even though making the change was "

"Scary," she offered.

"Well, maybe. I was thinking tough. It was tough to make. But now it's not the Alliance, it's the Republic, and I don't know if that choice to be a general is still the good one. But I also know that I'm not a hired gun anymore. Not even for you." He watched her, wondered if she'd take that wrong. He forced a laugh. "Even though I love the company."

"The company loves you too." She went back to stroking his brow, running her fingers through the bangs, and then down the side of his jaw. Her nails rasped against the stubble. "You need a shave."

"Yeah, yeah. In the morning."

She lightly scratched the facial hair, turning it into a stroke of his cheek. "Am I allowed to comment?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I think you're underestimating what Republic generals are. Do you really think they're just figureheads and administrators? Especially now as we try to straighten out all this chaos? You can make the job what you want, Han. We'll talk with Mon Mothma and General Madine, maybe Ackbar. They need good people in a number of areas."

"I like the idea except " He stroked her cheek. "I gotta do this myself. I'll talk to them."

She leaned into his hand. "Han, if you can't find anything you like, I'll understand."

He pulled her against his chest, his mouth finding hers for a long moment. He knew what she was offering: to let him go, let him leave the Republic, and live on his own terms, no matter what that might mean to her. No wonder he loved her, loved her so much, nothing was ever going to take him far away. He felt the slight tremble in her lips, and stilled them with his kiss. It was a promise. She didn't have to be afraid anymore. He'd never make those old threats to leave again.

"And who knows?" he whispered. "Maybe some of those jobs include sticking around in present company."

"Could be." She nibbled his lips. "If you're lucky."

His answering chuckle had husky undertones. He played idly with the long, unbound hair that spilled down her back. He put thoughts of his future and the tapestry away, just enjoying having her so near. He no longer cared that he was going to push her to face the argument with the kid; they could _talk_ tomorrow.

"Where's everyone else?" she murmured.

"Gone to bed. Sounds like a good idea, doesn't it?"

"Luke went to bed too?"

Han bit back a groan. She hadn't heard him; her mind hadn't let go of today's problems yet. "I dunno. But he's a big boy. Wherever he is, he's okay."

She frowned even as she drew patterns on his chest. Damn, damn, damn, he'd have to push this whole thing with her now. They'd have no peace until this was out in the open. He sighed. "You want to go after him?"

She withdrew her hand. "No, I'm sure he's fine."

"He didn't seem too fine at dinner."

She pulled away completely, folding her knees to her chest, and wrapping her arms around them. "Han, it's been a long day. Do we have to do this now?"

Some of the vilest curses Han knew popped into his head. Women! _He_ didn't want to do this now! She was keeping this walled around her, and she was going to blame him? She said she hated it when he did this to her. "You tell me."

She laid her chin on her knees, watching the flicker of firelight. Finally, she spoke. "Why is he doing this, Han?"

"I guess for the same reason you are, Leia."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Cause he's hurtin'. Over the same thing you are. Your father."

The firelight shone brightly in her eyes; its reflection kept him from seeing what emotion might be in them. "If he's hurting so much, why did he put us at risk by charging to Vader's rescue in front of everyone today?"

"I shouldn't have said it was the same thing. It's just the same person. Luke keeps saying he doesn't care about Vader. He's upset over your father - um, Analin."

"Anakin," she corrected, her voice hushed.

"Yeah, sorry. Anakin." He knew the name; he just wanted to make her say it. She must be really bad off to not see that trick. "So getting worked up over Anakin, and seeing that nobody else is, especially you, pushed him too far and he went off."

She mulled that over before she bit out, "He's not being fair. He was so devastated after Bespin. He had this pain that haunted him day and night. It's obvious now that it was finding out Vader was his father."

"I wouldn't know, sweetheart. I wasn't around."

Her head swung sharply around. Half in shadow, he could still see her look of hurt surprise. "Of course you weren't. Han, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

He went to her, pulling her against him once more so her back spooned against his chest, one of his knees on either side of her own, his own arms now wrapped on top of hers. He wanted his body to be the only wall around her. "Course you didn't, and I didn't mean to sound mad. But you know you and Luke got different things to work out with your father. He's always felt robbed of having one and you didn't. So Vader shows up, and Luke's gotta find out about him, even though it's Vader. You had Bail Organa, and you didn't feel like you needed anyone else. So Vader shows up, and it's just a huge hassle for you."

"True." She tucked her head under his chin. "When did you become so wise?"

"Hang around with you, don't I?" She chuckled, he was glad to hear. "_You _told me that thing about Luke a long time ago, remember? A little while after you told us you were adopted. You said it was a real shame Luke didn't feel he had real parents, because you felt good feeling like you did. And you were right. If Luke just realized the stuff he went through with his uncle and his aunt is pretty much the same stuff most kids go through with their parents, maybe he wouldn't need Anakin so much."

"And perhaps..." He swallowed. He was going to regret this. "Your father needs defending."

He easily felt every muscle stiffen within her. "Do you think so?" she snapped.

"Not about Vader. If he wasn't dead, I'd love to kill the bastard if I could. But Anakin? I dunno. I didn't know him." Before she could get her answer out, he nuzzled by her ear and breathed into it, "Neither did you. And we weren't there when he died. Luke was. Maybe he's right when he tells us what it was like. I've been looking at your mom hanging on the wall up there. Do you think she loved Vader? Or Anakin?"

She looked up, and in minute, he felt a few tears drop on his arm. "Maybe... maybe she loved someone who didn't exist. And whoever she loved was killed off by Vader."

"That means she still loved Anakin, and that means the kid's right."

"So you think Luke was right today?" _And I was wrong_ was left unsaid.

He slipped his fingers into her tightly clasped ones. "Hell, no."

Her tension eased, and she held his hands, but she was still breathing hard, still wrestling with the pain. He could hear it in her wracked voice. "Why, Han? Why can't he see how he's hurting us? Shouldn't defending us come before defending-" She bit her lip. "Anakin," she conceded.

_Shouldn't I come first? Why is he hurting me?_ was left unsaid as well. But Han could hear it. He took a deep breath. He knew he had good instincts; living an outlaw's life had honed them. He could read people, especially this woman he was holding so tightly. Even if he couldn't, he had heard Leia put it in black and white terms one night. Luke was the one stable point she had after losing Alderaan, and before he, Han, had finally stopped threatening to leave at any given moment. Only Luke swore to always be there, even when she had first pushed him away, afraid of losing anyone else after her homeworld's destruction. When Leia had stopped pushing him away, Skywalker's friendship remained unwavering, giving her a source of strength when she needed it, as she did for him. And now that one person she thought would never fail her had pulled that stability out from underneath her. And wherever the kid was, he thought Leia was guilty of the same thing. It made Han hurt for both of them.

"He doesn't mean to hurt you, sweetheart. You know he doesn't. You're just listening to what the other's saying, but not feelin' it. You know? He's forgetting how he was after Bespin, that thing you said where he was haunted all the time. He's forgetting that you're going through that same thing now, and how that feels. He needs to give you the same time he gave himself."

"And me?"

"You're forgetting how much he really needs that father."

"_Vader's_ not the father he wanted!"

"But he is his father. I mean, you had Bail Organa. Don't get all riled up! I wasn't comparing the two. I'm just saying Luke didn't have a guy he called father. You know how he was all the time after Yavin: shining like a sun whenever he heard good things about his father, and how he wanted to be like him. Remember those pilots saying 'I flew with your father. You got the same gift he had.' I guess Luke finally remembered that too and had to find out if that guy, the one everyone raved about, existed in Vader. He thinks so. You may not, but you got to remember that's how Luke feels. And he's got to consider that you did have your dad, Bail Organa, and you don't necessarily need anyone else. So you both got a lot to work through, and you got to keep in mind how the other one's feeling."

She burrowed her face against his arm. "Do you think If I never accept Vader, do you think I'll lose Luke?"

"Ah, sweetheart, I don't think you could do anything to completely chase Luke away. Damn, I sometimes think you're attached at the hip. That'd make our nights really complicated." He felt her slight kiss on his arm. "If you get this thing settled on why you each feel the way you do, if you get that, I think you'll stay close, like you are now."

She took a deep breath. "All right. Since you were nice enough to think of all this, I'll try."

He lifted her face up so she could see him smile. "Impressed you, didn't I?"

She managed a smile for him. "Yes, but don't be smug about it."

He felt like he had piloted through the Kessel Run: absolutely drained and exhausted. It _had_ been a long day, and he could see Leia was the same way. He lay down against the cushions once more, and held his arm out so she could lie next to him. "Just go talk to him."

"I will." She tried to lighten the moment, even weakly. "I don't like fighting with him. It's not fun like it is with you."

"That goes without saying. No one's as fun as me."

They held each other, she curved against his side with her head pillowed on his chest. The firelight danced across both of them, mesmerizing the tired woman. In a few moments, he didn't know how many, her breathing fell into sleep rhythms.

He looked up at the tapestry. Amidala was smiling beautifully. The image must have been made before she had ever loved Anakin Skywalker, before any pain touched her. Or had it? Was part of that smile for him, caused by him and the love she felt? Han had found himself making similar smiles lately.

His arms tightened firmly around Leia. Everyone said she was so much like her mother: the dedication to the people, to the service, and her discipline to not swerve from that dedication. She wasn't her father, she wasn't.

He let her breath on his chest soothe him, let her weight against his side comfort him. And he slept. 


	5. 

The next morning found Leia sitting with Jaron and the Royal Advisory Council. Rather, she sat with most of the Council; Marnin and Governor Diseks had pulled their King aside.

Marnin kept his voice low, but he was obviously angry. "Diseks brought a report that you must hear, Your Majesty."

Diseks was calmer, although puzzled by what she had heard. "My people in the government offices inform me that Generals Solo and Calrissian, as well as the Wookiee and their droids, are requesting a great deal of information: financial reports, an inventory of the captured Imperial cache... I have the list here."

Marnin hissed. "Who do these people think they are?"

Jaron's lips thinned into a firm line. "Let's find out." He moved to where Leia sat in conversation with Semay and Pormet. "Your Highness, it seems your companions have started business early this morning." At her quizzical glance, he gave her Diseks' list.

She quickly scanned the contents, and handed it back with a smile. "Normal procedure, Your Majesty," she said pleasantly. "You saw our request for this information yesterday morning."

"We were going to provide it. There was no need to send anyone in your party after it."

Leia kept her tone supportive. "I beg your pardon, I never meant to imply you weren't willing to supply it. I simply hoped to save you and the Council time from gathering the material. Lando tells me he answered all your questions yesterday regarding the current state of the Fleet, and Han's presence isn't necessary to accomplish the great deal of work we have before my afternoon meeting with the Gungans. The most efficient thing to do was to let them gather the rest of the reports as they had time and we don't. I hope you understand."

Jaron tried to find more of an answer in Leia's eyes, but they were guileless. Worse, the rest of the Council regarded him curiously, obviously seeing nothing wrong. Only Marnin seethed, and Marnin had almost caused a huge problem last night. "Yes, of course, when you put it that way. Governor Diseks," Jaron handed her back the list, "make sure your people give the Republic staff their full cooperation."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And Commander Skywalker?" Marnin asked. "Is he also - gathering reports?"

Leia looked doubtful. "Did you need Luke here, Councilor? I wasn't aware his presence was required."

"No, I don't need to see him. I was only curious about his whereabouts."

"Oh, well that's kind of you, Councilor. Thank you," she replied deftly. "Shall we begin, Your Majesty?"

"One moment, Your Highness." The King gestured to Marnin who leaned in for a private conversation. After a few hushed words - words Leia couldn't hear making her wish she had Chewbacca and his more acute ears with her - the Councilor scurried away, his movements and smile oily. "Now," Jaron turned to her. "As you said, we have a great deal to accomplish."

Luke was seeking solace in the wide vistas around Theed. Having seen so many other worlds - from Dagobah's swamps to his homeworld's deserts and everything in between - he didn't gawk at the beauty of the green plains and hills now surrounding him. But he drank it all in, appreciating the splendor, and enjoying the teeming flow of life surrounding him through the Force. It was rejuvenating.

As he climbed the rise of one hill, that heightened sense of the Force tugged again at him, as it had periodically throughout his stay here. He paused, seeking the source's location, then walked quickly over the hill's crest. As he expected, Faren was sitting on the other side.

She sat quietly, looking over the fields as he had been doing. She was smiling, those unusual, fire gold eyes happily looking around her, her hair lifted by the gentle breezes, pulling at the ties keeping the tresses away from her face. She looked so relaxed, so comfortable in slacks chopped off above the knee, barefoot with her shoes tossed to the side, and the sleeveless red shirt contrasting beautifully with her skin's dusky tones. She was braiding a few flowers in a chain.

He wanted to say something, but didn't. Instead, he basked in the brightness he could feel flowing from her, now before she realized he was there and gave that bleak look to him again. Yesterday, even in the midst of everything that happened, he knew Faren was causing that augmented connection to the Force. He felt it when she was near, and it ended when he left her. He reached out, wondering if she'd sense him in return. Just the thought of finding another potential Jedi excited him.

_Come off it, Skywalker_, he admonished himself. _Your heart's not hammering because of that!_

Faren might have sensed something for she straightened; but when one Force sensitive became aware of another, they were each conscious of a connection, and Luke felt none of that return sensitivity. She might have just seen his shadow, or caught him out of the corner of her eye. That didn't make her any less the source for that amplified connection.

She turned around. Despite himself, Luke braced for the inevitable, crashing disappointment. This time, he promised he'd say something about it.

She saw him. "Hello."

No bitter looks, no crushing blows to the ego... polite, even a little friendly. He wasn't a gawky farmboy anymore, so he didn't gape. His heart only picked up its hammering.

"Hi," he replied. She didn't make any moves to chase him away, so he walked up and dropped to the ground next to her. Why not? He had nothing to lose. He gazed in the direction she had, and looked for another safe thing to say. "Enjoying the view?"

She smiled, for real this time. Annoyingly, the heightened senses she somehow caused didn't allow him to cheat and perceive her feelings anymore than usual. "Enjoying having nothing to do. Laziness, thy name is Faren."

He grinned. "So I should leave, right? Otherwise, you'll be doing something - talking to me."

Her smile faded a little, but in thought. She spoke after a beat. "No, don't go. I - should do something. Can't be totally nonproductive."

"Really? That's amazing. I used to be the champ at being nonproductive."

She snorted. "You? You look like you can't sit in one place for too long."

So, she had been watching him. "You think so? Well, maybe, but that didn't mean I got anything done. My uncle had whole lectures on how I spent all my time getting nothing accomplished."

She laughed. "That's parents for you." She choked on her laugh as the words left her mouth, but Luke forced a smile, sad they had already hit their sour point already. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

He waited, but she didn't seem to know how to say anything more. "It's okay. I know you didn't."

She stared off across the meadow around them, and the silence was uncomfortable. Finally, she spoke again. "Once again, my big mouth gets me into trouble. I'm too blunt for my own good."

"I wouldn't say that." She shook her head, but he went on playfully, "I couldn't say that, because I'm ten times worse."

"You're not blunt." He loved that she had formed all these opinions of him. "I mean look at you, a representative of the Republic. You know how to use words."

"No, that's Leia. She's great with words. I'm the good one for blurting out things. Like Leia would say 'You must be very proud. The baby has such strong features.' and then I'd burst in with 'Good gods, that's an ugly baby!'"

She exploded with laughter, and he grinned so hard, his cheeks hurt. "I doubt you're that bad."

"Fine, don't believe me. By the way, those are really ugly pants. Oops, sorry."

She laughed again, ending it with a mock gasp. "I stand corrected. You could use a haircut, you know. Has anyone told you that?"

"Yeah, but not so bluntly."

She slapped jokingly at his shoulder, and the conversation took another pause. This time, it was enjoyable. They were connecting.

She picked another flower to add to her chain. "Am I keeping you from anything?"

"No, unless you're trying to get rid of me." He held his breath for the answer, and was surprised to see her look shyly at him over the flower.

"No, not at all. I just thought you had to meet with the Gungans today."

"Oh, yeah, that." Reality came crashing back down on him. His blurt announcement to the press, the terrible fight with Leia, and the unending situation between the galaxy and his father's memory. On the heels of being angry with his twin was the guilt that she wasn't the one sulking out here like a five-year-old, and the fevered wish that she'd see it his way. "We're meeting with them this afternoon."

"I just thought you might have to prepare."

"No, Leia takes care of all that. I just have to show up." He saw her frown and realized how bad that sounded. He _was_ representing the Republic, and the Jedi, and he was too busy sulking to do any of the work involved. But he shook that off, peevishly thinking that since Leia didn't like what he had to say, she could do the prep work. _Oh, real mature, Skywalker!_

Thankfully, Faren said nothing about her own thoughts on that matter. "Princess Leia asked my mother if she wanted to go along."

"Oh yeah?" He wished he could get out of it.

"Well, my mother knows many of them. It'll be good for her to see other familiar faces, and it will help you in dealing with them." She finished her flower wreath. "I'm hoping she'll take me with her."

"You want to go?"

"Of course. I want to see all of Naboo, and I heard so much about the Gungans when I was growing up. And I always enjoy seeing new cultures. It was probably the best part of my mother's job."

Impulsively, he said, "So come with us. Didn't I hear them say Rabé's been training you?"

"Oh, yes." She smiled impishly, and he felt the day get much warmer. "Just in case I wanted to be a handmaiden."

"Do you?"

"In case you haven't noticed," she said dryly, "Naboo has a king now."

"Yeah, I noticed." He grinned without any rancor. He took the comment at face value, despite the fact he could have read his missing mother in those words. "I meant in general. Do you want that kind of life?"

Her brow furrowed in thought. "No, not really. I did once, but I don't have the disposition for it. I can't standby as an advisor as some blowhard mouths off, like my mother does. And if I start telling people what I think, I'll really cause trouble. I can't do what your sister does. I don't know how the princess bites her tongue sometimes."

"She doesn't. She stings you with it." Luke chuckled, proud at his twin's ability to use words and situations to strike back when someone struck at her. Last night was a prime example; but the chuckle died out as all of yesterday reared again in his memory.

But Faren was thinking on her own life. "Before the Empire, we had Cultural Specialists, people of all species who learned the customs of all the different worlds. They became experts in them, and turned their knowledge into input for the protocol droids."

"I never knew that," Luke said.

She grinned at him, teasing. "Where did you think protocol programs came from?"

"I don't know. Is that where the language programs come from too?"

She nodded. "You could do both - culture and language - or specialize in one or the other. I don't think I learn languages fast enough to be a linguist, but I have learned how to study languages for what they reveal about the culture. Like your Wookiee friend. He has multiple words for kill, which probably doesn't surprise anyone, but each word reveals why you killed: was it for honor, or self-defense, or food. The entire Wookiee honor code is revealed in studying one word."

Luke was shaking his head, laughing a bit at himself. "I never took the time to think of any of it, and I can't tell you the number of times I've worked on Threepio."

Faren smiled, excited about discussing what had been so on her mind lately. "You don't have to think about it. It's why you have Threepio, to sort through that information and tell you what you need."

"He does that more for Leia. To tell you the truth, my uncle originally purchased him to speak to our farm systems."

"There's that too. Anyway, when the Empire took over, the Cultural Studies departments were eventually shutdown. Everyone had to conform to the Emperor, and he didn't care how you were different. But now that the Republic is restored, I'm hoping Cultural Studies will be too."

Luke caught the hopeful glance aimed his way. "I think they would be. Honestly, I don't know. It's not my area. But I'll find out," he added hastily. He paused a moment, then asked, "I wonder if Threepio's programming is intact for the Gungans."

"Depends on that memory wipe. But my mother will be there."

"Yeah, but you should definitely come to. It'd be a good experience, and you said you wanted to know more about Naboo."

"I wasn't looking for a handout," she said severely.

"I wasn't giving you one. You're trained for this and I'm not. And Threepio may not know all he needs to."

Her gaze swept his sharply, looking for a hidden agenda. He shrugged. Was he just trying to keep her around him? Hell, yes. He admitted it... to himself. And if he could get her experience in something she'd like to do, then he could be the good guy on top of it.

Faren _was_ wondering what his real motive was, and was guessing it correctly. But he was offering her a good chance. She had been thinking a lot about what she wanted to do, once she was done just visiting Naboo.

But despite her training and good instincts, she wondered if she had enough experience. If she could work with the Republic party - during their visit to the Gungans and anything else she could help with - perhaps Princess Leia would give her a recommendation. Not that she'd take that recommendation if it was only because Luke Skywalker was attracted to her.

But she would get to know him better, see if he was whom she suspected. He had surprised her last night at dinner. Quiet control, total confidence lacking in arrogance, and she had actually cheered for him when he had put Marnin and, yes, the King down for their low comments.

"Thank you," she said finally. She could see Luke was puzzled with her long wait before replying. She turned away, frowning and not bothering to hide it. He _was_ attracted to her; she knew it from the moment he saw her. The answering bolt of chemistry made her feel warm, excited, happy in having an attractive male pay attention to her, and with wanting to respond to it. Then came the cold wash of recognition, of knowing he was Vader's son, and someone she had sworn to hate. Only why had nature pulled such a cruel trick of giving the enemy such a pleasant face?

Like now for instance. The day grew warmer, and Luke must be feeling the heat. He was removing his jacket, and putting it beneath his head as he dropped back on the grass. Was that move deliberate? She had seen other men try to grab her attention by showing off, and Luke could definitely show off. His exposed arms and shoulders bore chiseled muscles. His strong chest, its lines revealed underneath the tank top, tapered into a flat stomach and trim waist. It was a body of a man who not only worked on building his strength, but also had a life that enhanced such workouts. But Faren, who was looking and trying to hide that she was, saw that Luke was innocently unaware of how he looked or his affect on her.

She caught herself and blushed heatedly, hiding her burning face behind her hair as she bent down over her flower wreath again. What was she doing? Staring at him like that? Thinking thoughts like wishing his old fatigue trousers weren't so baggy, wondering what his legs...

_Dammit!_ He wasn't the first attractive man she ever met, wasn't the first one to flirt lightly with her, although he was one of the rare few with no ego about him, unlike his friends Solo and Calrissian. He was honest and open.

_And his father murdered mine!_ What happened to all the promises she swore to herself? All the things she thought of flinging in his face as she flew to Naboo? She'd never meet Vader and was intelligent enough to be thankful for that; her only chance to spew out her long burning anger was the revelation that Vader had a son, one that appeared much like him. Only that son was never what she expected him to be, never what she _needed_ him to be if she was going to place the blame on his shoulders.

Instead she sat here and - admit it - easily flirted in return. No, she wasn't going to forget what she wanted to say. By the Force, people in the palace said he even _defended_ Vader! She couldn't let that go.

She felt guilty though in just blindsiding him, as he idly chewed on a blade of grass and watched the clouds go over ahead. But she had warned him; she was candid, to say the least. "Commander-"

"Luke," he corrected.

_Oh, great. Thanks for making it tougher._ "Luke... I'm not good at small talk." His eyebrows shot up, but he said nothing. "I want to ask you. Is it true what they say? About how you defend Vader?" He sighed and sat up, pulling the blade of grass apart, examining it. "I can't believe that of anyone whose fought in the Rebellion." She wished he'd say something. Instead, he just sat there and looked... sad? No, tired. Her guilt was getting worse. Then she remembered her mother talking about her father and how Rabé had looked - that faraway look: wistful, tender, hurting - and Faren's guilt lessened. "Vader did things no one could defend."

His answer was simple, matter of fact, almost sounding like he agreed. "Yeah, I know."

"Putting aside what he did mocks the pain his victims went through. It minimizes it, as if their death and torture was something small."

"Yeah, I know."

Again, he wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him to blast out, rant and rave about how wrong she was, so she could scream back. Unsure what to say next, she returned again to looking across the fields of waving tall grass, seas of alternating shades of green as the breeze blew the silky blades back and forth. The sun warmed her skin, chasing out the sudden chill of her bones. Paradise. She had kept the tears out of her voice when she spoke just now, but this beautiful, idyllic scene choked her. It was brand new to her, this view, and it shouldn't be. "This was supposed to be my home. I should have seen this everyday. My parents planned for me to grow up here. And your father robbed me of it."

"Me too," he said softly.

The same wistful heartbreak her mother had, the _real_ loss in his voice spilled a few tears from her. She turned away, not wanting him to see. Who was he? This chameleon that changed whenever she thought she understood him. No, she had never tried to understand him. She was too busy pushing him into the pegged hole she had fitted for him in her mind.

Luke started talking, that faraway sound reaching her. For the first time, she listened to him. "All those stories they told you about your father while you were growing up. Remember them?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Do you remember how you ached to hear them, over and over? How you pictured him in your mind and dreamed up talks you'd have with him, or places you'd go together. Or how, when nobody else understood you, you thought he would?"

She could only nod. As close as she was to her mother, she thought of those tormenting years of adolescence when she'd rebel and swear her father would understand if he had lived.

"You wondered what he'd think of you," Luke continued. "You imagined him saying how proud he was of you, that you grew up into everything he wanted you to be."

She nodded again. All those milestones her father missed, all the times she imagined what it'd be like if he could be there...

"And then they suddenly tell you, that man, that hero you always imagined, is not your father. The Emperor is. How do you feel?"

Her heart froze in her chest. "Oh, Goddess."

"Now, go past that. You face him, demand to know why he did all those things. And you can't believe it, but he doesn't kill you. In fact, he saves your life, and dies for you. And as he dies, he says that he _is _proud of you. That you did everything he wished he had done with his life, if he hadn't been so weak to make the wrong choices a long time ago. Now, how do you feel?"

She swallowed against the lump in her throat, and saw with such bitter sweetness that Luke was doing the same. "I don't know," she whispered.

He nodded, understanding. "Think about it."

They sat there, side by side, thoughts turned inward. Faren finally shook her head. "I don't know what I would do, but I understand what you're saying to me. Is that why you made that statement to the media yesterday?"

"I didn't know you heard that."

Her voice was hoarse. "Everyone did." She remembered Pormet's gasp and her mother's stricken look, how Marnin had looked so smug and began extolling how he knew Skywalker's Imperial leanings all along while the rest of the Council frowned and shook their heads.

Luke hung his head, perhaps sensing her mood. "Yeah, that's why I said it." He suddenly flung the grass blade far from him. "Nobody remembers Anakin Skywalker, not even here when he saved the whole planet! Why is that so much to ask for?"

"Because some of us never knew him." Now that she was speaking about Vader, her tone became flat. She did understand Luke's need to believe in a father, but couldn't fathom his inability to see anyone else's point of view. "The ones who did know him, saw him betray everyone who ever trusted him. And you want us all to believe that somewhere under Vader was this great guy named Anakin Skywalker, as if one had nothing to do with the other. It's a lot to ask us to believe."

"It's the truth!"

"Okay, if you say so," she snapped. "Did you know Amidala asked for the vote against Chancellor Valeron, the vote that gave Palpatine his great opportunity to take over the Senate? And the vote was resoundingly in favor of Palpatine becoming Chancellor. People described him as a true leader: dynamic, caring, decisive, and unselfish. Does that change your opinion of him?"

"That's different!" Luke said defensively.

"Is it?"

"Yes! Palpatine was playing whatever part he had to so he could take over the galaxy. It's a lot different than a man, a Jedi, who was seduced into thinking he was making the right choices until it was too late to go back. But even then, when the moment called for it, he did go back."

"The years have been filled with moments like that! He should have stopped being Vader a long time ago, like five minutes after he first became a Sith."

"Look, I get it, okay? When I have said that Vader wasn't wrong? When did I ever say I expected everyone to forgive Vader for what he did?"

"All the time, Luke. That's all you've said."

"No, no!" He leapt to his feet, pacing feverishly as he passionately tried to reach her. "What I said was that my father existed, and that he wasn't Vader! That Anakin Skywalker was a man who loved my mother, and died for his son, and suffered under the monster that he released! And that he hated Vader as much as anyone, more than anyone because Vader was his fault. And maybe that's why he couldn't get rid of Vader all those years because he _hated_ him, and that hate only fed Vader! And maybe the reason he could turn back in the end was because he finally felt something more than hate, something _stronger_ than hate. He _loved_ me! He did! I could see it as he died, no matter how I held him, tried to keep him here, he died right there as I held him, and he loved me."

Faren cried silent tears as Luke finally ranted at her, the crazed, pained words spilling out of him in an uncontrollable flow. _You poor man, you poor tormented man_. Luke stared at her, breathing hard from emotion, and misunderstood her tears. His world was spinning out of control, Faren could see that. What she didn't know about was his fight with Leia, and how it cost more than he consciously knew. Without his twin's utter faith that she always had for him, the strength she always gave him, his foundation was gone. So he clutched harder at his father's memory, the one thing that caused the problem. _Someone_ had to listen, and if not Leia, who? No one else was in the same situation they were in, but he needed _someone_ to listen.

In near despair, he reached out and yanked Faren to her feet, clutching her arms as they stood a breath apart. This woman, the most unlikely person to ever listen to him, almost understood. He had almost reached her a moment ago.

He said to her in a ragged whisper. "Please listen."

"I am. Believe me." He was oh so close, his eyes now a stormy blue. She hurt for him, and for herself, and for everyone caught in the pain caused by Anakin Skywalker becoming Vader. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek as she broke away from his gaze, unable to stand its intensity. "Now, will you do me a favor and listen to me?" He nodded. "You should have said what you just told me from the beginning." She stopped him from interrupting. "You might think you have, but it's not coming across that way. What you just said made a huge difference. I see exactly what you're trying to say. That's the leap of faith I've made, and it's a large one. Now you have to give everyone else the same open mind that you're asking from them." She took a deep breath, as affected by his presence as by the pain she imagined he'd feel from what she was about to say. "You have to accept something: no one may ever completely believe you. Luke, please." She placed her fingers against his lips, silencing him. His eyes grew wide with surprise, but he stayed still, neither taking advantage nor acting like she hadn't done it. She appreciated it, as shocked as him, even more, that she had done it. This intensely alive moment had brought down both their walls. "You were the only one there when he died, so you're the only one who saw him at that moment. The rest of us don't have that advantage." She took a step back; she needed the space, and he let her go. "A few moments ago you asked me how would I feel if someone told me that the Emperor was my father. How did you feel?"

He shook his head. "How do you explain something like that? It's, it's... devastating."

"And Princess Leia must feel the same." He looked at her, startled. "Maybe even more so. Well, maybe not more, but it had to really hurt. She had a father. She didn't need this in her life. How long did it take you to accept it?"

"Months," he said softly.

"Then she's still going through it." He rubbed his eyes even as he nodded. Something was obviously bothering him, something besides what he had just said. All her training in reading people told her it was the thought of his sister still struggling as he had. She remembered the media conference yesterday, how relieved most people had been when the princess stepped forward after her brother's disastrous statement. And then she remembered both twins stalking past her in the corridor, utterly enraged at each other no matter how well they hid it. _It looks like I just found the sore spot. I was wrong before. You're not the only one tormented._ "At least you have each other to get through this."

"Yeah." But he wasn't looking at her when he said it, and his voice was uncertain. He sighed, deeply. "I'm sorry I dumped all this on you."

"No, I'm glad you did. It helped me to see some things."

His eyes swiftly lifted up to hers. "Some?"

It was her turn to sigh. "Luke, I just told you. My leap of faith is beginning to understand you and believing any of it. But I do believe you. That has to count for something."

He looked disappointed at first, but when he finally looked back to her again, he was smiling; a tired smile, but he was beginning to open his mind as well. "You're right. The fact that you could talk to me about this, and then actually trust anything I said, counts for a lot. Thanks."

"You're welcome." And then she returned his smile, a fellow survivor of a draining experience.

He grinned back. "You were right about something else. You don't do small talk."

She laughed, relieved to be talking about something light again, and sorry that she couldn't continue it. "With that thought in mind " He groaned. "You have to tell everyone what you just told me. You won't have peace until you do."

"Who says I'll have peace after it?"

"No promises. But you shouldn't go on being misunderstood. If someone's going to hate what you said, at least let them hate the right words."

He glanced mockingly from the corner of his eye. "And that makes sense to you?"

"Yes, because I hate games, remember? I'd want someone to be clear on why we disagreed, but that's me." Luke stared off in the distance, thinking. She waited a moment before saying delicately, "Do you really want to leave yesterday alone?"

He exhaled noisily. "No. But look at how I told you. No one's going to listen to me. I'll get all crazed or say the wrong thing again."

"You'd have to do it professionally, that's true."

"And I already said I'm not good at that." He said casually, "Maybe you could help me."

She chuckled. "I'm the blunt one, remember? I'm no help." She then copied his feigned attitude. "But you do know someone who's very good at it. Princess Leia is the best one to ask for help."

His jaw tightened, not in anger but still unwilling to discuss what must have happened. She grinned at the irony. He couldn't stop talking about the problem with his father, but wouldn't speak a word about an argument with his sister. He finally said, "No, if I do this - and yeah, I know I have to - I want to do this for her too. Let her know she doesn't have to bail her brother out whenever he opens his mouth."

"I wouldn't go that far. You managed to make me understand what you meant. After all, Amidala was your mother too; some of her ability has to be in you. You just don't have your sister's training."

"Maybe." He forced another smile. "Just remember you said that when you're running madly for a speeder from a Gungan charge because I blurted out the wrong thing."

"Deal. Then you're going to do it this afternoon?"

"Yeah. It'll be the next public appearance after yesterday, so it's better to not let that memory sit. Like you said. It also means I don't have a lot of time left. I should get to work." He rose to his feet, and then stopped to look down at her. "Faren thank you."

She suddenly felt shy. "You're welcome. I'm sorry to drag you through it."

"Someone had to." He reached down for her hand, and Faren thought he'd kiss it. But she saw he thought better of it; such a smooth gesture fitted his friend Lando better, but mocked the man he was. Instead, he gave it a gentle squeeze, and left her alone with a head of broiling thoughts.

She wrapped her arms around herself, and looked over the quiet plains. She felt strangely at peace. Luke was so much more than she ever thought he could be, with complexities no one gave him credit for. He wasn't just a mysterious Jedi, or Rebel soldier, or Vader's son. He was innocent farmboy, hardened pilot, wise Jedi, mature man, struggling orphan child, at once older than his years, and then crashing back to them. He was gentle, charming, fun, strong, and-

_And his father killed mine_.

She stayed, going back and forth, and unable to find any answer. She finally stood, firmly telling herself she didn't have to make any decision right now. She started walking back to the palace, remembering Luke had said he didn't expect anyone to forgive Vader for what he did. Perhaps it _was_ enough to no longer blame Luke himself, especially as she may never see him again once he left Naboo. That thought more than anything made her put the whole matter resolutely aside until she needed to do anything more.

She still was absorbed in her own thoughts when she reached the palace, so her mother's voice completely startled her.

"What was all that?"

Faren blinked at her rapidly, trying to catch up to the here and now. "What was what?" Realization sunk in. "Oh. It was just talk."

"Really? It looked like more."

Faren scowled. "What is _this_? I can't take care of myself?"

Rabé frowned in return, her voice tightly controlled. "I have a right to be concerned. This family has been hurt enough, and I know him better than you."

"Him or his father?"

Rabé pinned her down. "Weren't you the one making the argument louder than anyone? And now you're changing your mind? Why? Because of a conversation where you found out how nice he was, how charming and friendly? Do you think you're the first one captivated by a Skywalker? What makes you immune where Amidala wasn't?"

The thought chilled Faren. No one would ever want to repeat Amidala's life. "Weren't you the one," she managed to say, "who told me you saw things in him that surprised you? You were rethinking your own opinion of him-"

"That doesn't mean I want my daughter around him."

Faren smiled. "Mama, that's a very old argument."

Rabé, however, was not joking. "I'm making it all the same." She saw something of Faren's own conflict, despite what her daughter was saying. It melted some of her unyielding resentment. She brushed a stray lock of hair away from those golden eyes, eyes inherited from her husband. "I know another old argument. The more I say No, the more you're going to plunge ahead. So I'll only say this: be _very_ careful, Faren. This is not any other man or any sort of a regular situation."

Faren hugged her. "Promise. And you're really making more of this than it is. Really, he just needed to talk to someone."

Rabé almost asked why he couldn't have talked to his family when she remembered that scene in the hall yesterday. "Leave it at that."

"I might. Mother, don't! I only know I can't stay close minded. You said you found Princess Leia takes after her father more than you thought."

The icy grip of sudden fear seized the former handmaiden. "That doesn't help your argument."

Faren wanted to roll her eyes, and had the odd thought that her mother wanted to do the same. "I only mean that it's time we start looking at them for themselves, and not who their parents were. They deserve that."

Rabé watched her, gauging how much of this was an honest decision and how much was attraction to Luke. She finally nodded. "Agreed." She brushed her hand against Faren's cheek once more. "I'll keep that in mind this afternoon when they meet the Gungans. I had better get ready."

Faren started walking to their quarters. "Yes, we should."

Rabé frowned. "We?" 


	6. 

"Where's the kid?" Han asked. He was standing with everyone else before Leia and Luke left for their appointment with the Gungans. Leia was putting in her ear comm, and frowned at his question.

"I haven't seen him. Threepio," she deliberately changed the subject. "Try that new silent comm chip. Let's see how it works." She pressed her fingers against her ear unit while Threepio tilted his head and seemed not to respond. She nodded after a moment. "Perfect. I hear you clearly, but no one else can. That should avoid any problems like we had in court the other day."

"Luke's still comin', right?" Han went on stubbornly. "He knows how important this is."

She took a deep breath and conceded. She had promised she was going to be better about this. "Yes, he does, and I'm sure he's coming. You said you found something in your investigations."

"Definitely. I gotta say, sweetheart, we haven't had that much fun hassling people in a while. And Lando charmed so many women, he won't be lonely for a long time. I, of course, was utterly faithful to you." He gave her his best innocent look.

"Please, before I'm ill, what did you find?"

Lando started to say he wanted to wait for Luke, see if he got the same impression they did. But that sounded like too touchy a thing to say, and Leia had her own Force skills anyway. Let her be the one to tell Luke. "Pretty much what you expected. He's got a stockpile of Imperial weapons that he supposedly turned into the Republic. The inventory clearly shows them leaving Naboo, but they're conveniently missing from the shipping orders to us. Very fancy accounting work there. If I hadn't pulled that trick a few times myself, I might have missed it."

Leia looked back and forth between the men. "You obviously want to say 'But I don't believe it'."

Chewbacca roared approval, and Han nodded. "We don't. It's too easy, even with the fancy accounting. We found this out in a day? Come on. It's a smugglers bluff. People are looking for something, so you leave them something to find. Meanwhile, the real stuff is still hidden."

"Usually," Lando added, "right behind the things you found. You don't want to take a chance that whoever's searching you finds the real cache before the fake. Jaron's not the type to try to overthrow the Republic to make himself Emperor. What does he need a stockpile of weapons for? It's got to be a fake."

Leia frowned in concentration. "It doesn't have to be, but it's a good possibility. How much danger are we in of tipping our hand?"

Lando smiled at the gambler jargon. "Not much. I know they're not on to us yet. We were real careful not to show anything when we found the error in inventory. And we barely saw the weapons. There's security cameras all over so we left."

"Then how-"

Chewie growled, and Solo frowned with affronted pride. "Yeah, he's right. What do we look like? Amateurs? We can get past those cameras."

Leia was still frowning, but her eyes twinkled. "Weren't you the one on the Death Star who, when Luke was getting me from my cell, completely fell apart-"

Now Han growled. "That was different. Look, these cameras are an old style. I got rig on the _Falcon_ that'll keep the view clean while we walk by. We can do this."

She wondered if there was an unspoken message in his words: _I know my job. Don't turn me back into a glorified bodyguard_. She couldn't afford to warn Jaron or hurt their cause here. But Han knew that as well as she did. "Sounds like you have a plan. So you're going to look into this while I'm with the Gungans."

"Lando and I are. Chewie's going with you," Han said.

"Don't you think the three of you are needed?"

"And leave you with no security? No way, Princess."

She exchanged glances with the Wookiee who subtly shook his head. Like she thought, Han was going into the greater danger and was understating it for her benefit. "The Gungans are a diplomatic stop, and I'll have Luke." She said that automatically, and then almost winced on the words. "Besides, I'm not helpless."

"No one who knows you would ever think you were," Lando said gallantly, which earned him a sour look from Han. Leia knew the Corellian was now stuck between insisting she take Chewie with her, and thereby looking like he didn't think she could handle whatever happened, or trusting her and worrying all day if she was okay. Luke spared whatever argument might have happened by walking in the door. He looked around at everybody, nothing apparently wrong, but she saw it was done too deliberately, especially when he turned to her.

"Everything ready?" he asked.

Han sighed loudly. He was giving in, but wanted her to know it. "Just about. Rabé's coming, right?"

"And Faren," Luke added hastily. Before anyone could question him, he said, "She's a cultural specialist, one of the people who develop protocol programming for droids. I didn't know if Threepio had everything about the Gungans."

"Indeed, I do not, Master Luke." Leia saw Luke mouth a silent thank you to the oblivious droid. "What I might have known was erased with the other parts of my memory." That was said with a lot of regret. "And the Naboo did not have a full cultural spec for me to upgrade my programming. I was hoping Lady Rabé would help explain anything I may not know."

"So then with Faren coming, we have it covered," Luke finished, obviously pleased with himself. But no one in the room was fooled, and the other men weren't going to let it go without saying something. Amidst a chorus "That Luke, always thinking of the mission" and "I know it kills you letting her come along, buddy, but way to go", Chewbacca just kept laughing. Leia turned away and smiled, enjoying hearing the men roughhouse. She wasn't really concerned; that Luke was attracted to Faren was obvious. Good. It was about time someone caught her brother's eye. And if she judged Faren correctly, she wouldn't be coming to this meeting if she couldn't do the job Luke attested to. Faren wasn't the type to play such games.

She finally interrupted the good natured teasing Luke was happily taking. "Where are we meeting them?"

"They're coming here." The words weren't out of his mouth when he felt the heightened sensitivity to the Force once more. Faren was outside the doors. Leia blinked as she felt it herself. Luke noticed. "Um, yeah. We have to talk about that."

He didn't mean anything else by it, but she heard it nevertheless. "Yes, we do." He started to reply, but ended up just nodding. She sighed to herself, relieved. She could sense him so vividly once more, all bright warmth and strength. As she relaxed, she felt his own relief but missed everyone else's.

Rabé and Faren walked in, the former dressed once more in a deep purple robe once favored by the Queen's handmaidens, while her daughter wore a long, maroon tunic over matching colored pants. Leia remembered seeing similar clothes in a holovid of her mother meeting the Gungans. She was about to ask when Rabé anticipated her. "To remind the Gungans of better days when Queen Amidala and Boss Nass first made peace between our two races. And the clothes are close enough to Naboo's regular styles that it's not unusual for Faren to wear them."

Before either woman could say more, Faren spoke. "Your Highness, I found a language upgrade for your protocol droid. If you don't mind?" Naturally, Leia shook her head, and Faren motioned Threepio over to the room's computer station.

"Where did you get it? Threepio was just telling me he couldn't find anything."

"I took a copy of all our records with me," Rabé answered. "We all did when we left Naboo." Her jaw grew tight. It was obvious to everyone that none of the other handmaidens were alive to return to their homeworld. "The language program was amongst the other files, but the cultural records are notes at best."

Faren said from her place next to the droids, "I'll put something together for protocol upload later."

"Thanks," Luke said, starting to move over to her.

Rabé held out a hand, stopping him. "We need to discuss a few things before we leave." For a second, Leia wondered if her brother had ever seen that look of a protective parent directed at him before. The former handmaiden obviously knew of the attraction between Luke and Faren, and wasn't comfortable with it.

But that was blown away by the sight of a blaster strapped to Rabé's forearm. The princess knew an explosion was about to come from Han. "Expecting trouble?" Solo said, taut.

Both daughter and mother turned, frowning at his surprise. "No, not really," Rabé answered. "But as you know, the Gungans are warriors, and it was standard for us to carry a blaster when we met races who tended to carry their own. I guess old habits die hard," she smiled.

Han's short temper flared. "Warriors? Chewie's going with you!" he ordered Leia. Naturally, she flared back, but Faren, still looking over Threepio's shoulder at what notes she had, didn't see them.

"Warrior is perhaps too strong a term," she muttered. "They're a strong people and they're not afraid to fight, but they're not like the warrior people you're thinking of. They're not looking for trouble or trying to cause harm anymore than your Wookiee friend there."

Rabé watched the staring match between Corellian general and Alderaani princess. If she hadn't caused it, she might have enjoyed this battle of wills. Everyone probably would if they didn't suddenly have concerns over the Gungans. She walked in between Solo and Leia. "If I thought there was any danger, and I would know better than anyone else here, do you really think I'd bring my daughter in the middle of it?"

That settled it. Luke already had his lightsaber, but Leia strapped her own wrist blaster under her wide dress sleeves, and after a moment's hesitation, clipped on the lightsaber Luke had given her. It'd be the last thing she reached for having only had minimal training with it. As they moved to the landspeeder, she pretended not to notice as Han slipped a homing beacon on Artoo while strapping the droids in a carrier.

Rabé and Faren, seated in the rear of the speeder, told them more of what to expect. Leia sensed Luke's desire to be next to Faren, and, if she wasn't reading the other woman wrong, she was sure the desire was mutual. She savored the feeling of having Luke's presence flowing to her again, no matter where his focus was. One thing their fight had shown her, she relied heavily on Luke. _When did I start taking him for granted?_ she wondered, and the answer came quickly. _When I knew I could, when he did the same with me._

They exited the speeder at the edge of the Gungan swamp, and Faren moved casually to Luke's other side as he took his place on Leia's right. The princess smiled to herself, especially when she saw Rabé's own lips twisting ruefully. The older woman moved next to Leia's left. "Those," she said for the sake of conversation, "are Gungans."

Luke and Leia studied the two creatures as they left their underwater craft. Even if she knew nothing about them, the webbing in their fingers and toes, their bulbous eyes and billed mouths, all spoke of an amphibious race. The tall creatures towered over Leia and Luke, and the electropoles they carried were intimidating. But Leia didn't need Luke's reassurance that these people meant no harm. They were cautious, yes, but that was all.

"Yousa comen to see Boss Tarpals?" the one on the left spoke.

Fortunately, they knew of the broken form of Basic the Gungans spoke. Nevertheless, Leia was thankful for the comm unit connecting her to Threepio in case she got into trouble. To think she had worried about their native language. "Yes, we are. Boss Tarpals honors us by inviting us to your city."

"Hesa liken it too." The Gungans gestured for the Republic party to separate, one group per - as Threepio told Leia - bongo. Thankfully, none of the Republic party was expected to swim to the Gungan city. Their escorts left no doubt that they wanted she and Luke, as the official representatives, to travel in the first craft. The rest of the party was seated in the second, and Faren made some comment to her mother that made the older woman grin innocently.

It amazed both the princess and Skywalker how quickly the water deepened, and how quickly it grew dark. Leia heard Luke mutter, "A desert boy like me under so much water." She grinned widely, and started to nudge him playfully only to think better of it. But something must have passed to her twin because he turned to her with a wink, making her wish she hadn't stopped herself. That was forgotten at the site through the front viewport. "By the Force," she breathed causing Luke to spin around.

She grew up surrounded by Alderaan's beauty. She had seen splendor on many worlds, but this water world was outside of her experience. Even her work with the Mon Calamari did not allow for this as Ackbar's people had vastly different design principles.

In the darkness glimmered a city of bright domes, its simple sophistication stunning her. She could make out figures swimming from one hub to another, and inside even more figures moved in the light.

"Yousa liken dis?" their pilot asked.

"Who wouldn't?" Luke answered.

Leia agreed. "Your city is beautiful."

"Mesa show'n yousa more den," the Gungan said, pleased and proud. The bongo swerved gracefully, arcing around the city, catching its entire splendor before docking. The ship passed through a portal of compacted water, with a consistency of a gel as they saw from the portals, that somehow kept the depths at bay. _Ackbar would love this place_, Leia mused, wishing she had thought of bringing him here. If all went well, she must make sure he had a chance to come.

As she stepped from the bongo, Luke stopped by the pilot. "Thanks," he said, clapping the Gungan on the shoulder, "for taking us around for the longer view."

The pilot looked down at the human hand touching him, and at the beaming, sincere face. Suddenly, he beamed back. "Yousa welcome'n."

Leia felt she was gawking like a tourist when Rabé came up next to her. She didn't even see the concerned look on the older woman's face. "The city is so deserted," Rabé noted, making Leia take in what she thought was the usual population. "Did they lose that many to the Emperor? Or-"

Leia waited, but when the handmaiden said no more, she prompted her. "Or?"

"Or don't they trust us and they've hidden the rest of their people? Right now, I'm not sure, Your Highness, which is the correct answer. Before your mother, the Naboo and the Gungans had no love for each other. With her gone, our truce may have been broken. On the other hand, Palpatine never forgave the Gungans for their allegiance to Amidala that caused the Trade Federation to be forced off the planet. We'll have to wait and see."

Their honor guard led them to the Bosses where Boss Tarpals sat in the honored seat where Boss Nass once governed. Rabé quickly pulled back her hood so the Gungan former captain could see her. He nodded in recognition, but quickly returned to staring at Leia. She could feel all their eyes on her, and the baited silence in the room was a weight on her shoulders. Rabé had told her how Amidala, when faced with the Gungans steadfast refusal, had dropped to her knees in a show of respect and supplication. Leia knew she could not do the same. She was not here begging for help; she represented the Republic and was responding to an invitation. But she needed something to show the same respect her mother had.

She stepped forward to the farthermost end of the circle facing the Bosses, and felt with relief Luke moving easily with her, stride for stride. He was all calm and peace, and before she could articulate it, he unclipped his lightsaber and laid it on the floor. She placed her own saber and blaster down as well, and straightened with her brother, their moves almost in tandem. "Friends do not need weapons when greeting each other," she said formally.

Tarpals finally spoke. "And are'n wesa friends?"

"We are here to renew the friendship you once had with the Republic. I hope we can be friends, yes."

The Gungan said nothing for a moment, then rose to his feet, addressing them as if the entire Republic stood before him. "Wesa once'n friends. When da Mackineeks attacken de Gungans, Amidoll comen from de Naboo and bringen friends. Wesa fought and die'n together, and den wesa bein together on dis world."

"But den, one of da Naboo bein Emperor! And wesa die'n for bein Amidoll's friend. Die'n by Amidoll's husband, oursa friend Ani. Wesa notso peace den."

In the pause he deliberately left, Leia spoke. "No one was. Like you, we've only known pain and death."

"Now yousa comen," he continued. "Amidoll's child'n. Wesa heard of yoursa pain, yoursa family die'n, and yousa fighten back." He paused again, but no one said anything this time. The moment stretched, taut with tense waiting before Tarpals looked to the other bosses. "And so, wesa tell the child'n of Amidoll that wesa no forget da promise that wesa bein friends. Dat no Emperor and no Ani stop des."

The Republic party had no time to relax before his voice reverberated again in the chamber. "But! Wesa speak plain. Yousa not," Tarpals made a gesture that Luke recognized: the hand motion for invocation of a Jedi's suggestion to another's mind. He nodded solemnly and folded his hands behind his back. Leia quickly followed suit as Tarpals gaze touched on her and her saber. Another pause, this one quicker, and Tarpals threw his head back in a laugh, not as booming as old Nass, but still hearty, and the twins smiled in return.

"We liken each other. Okeday, wesa talk 'bout be'n friends."

The talk went on for some time. Talk on how many of the Gungans had been enslaved, and how no one knew if they were still lost or dead. Discussions on how they needed supplies temporarily while they finished their city to which they had just returned. And speeches on how the Gungans wanted a representative of their own in the Senate, separate from whomever King Jaron chose for the Naboo. At one point, Luke started to sit when Faren hurriedly leaned forward, whispering something to him. He straightened, bowing to Tarpals, waiting for the Gungan Boss to take his seat before Skywalker took his.

It was much later when the bongos surfaced, once again depositing the Republic party on solid land. Leia finished her conversation with Threepio. "And contact Ackbar right way, see if he can get any leads on the Gungans Palpatine took for the slave trade. If Ackbar can't come here himself, tell him to get a Mon Calamari delegation right away. And let him know I'm willing to accompany them when they contact Boss Tarpals. I think this is a really good relationship here."

Luke started to reach for her, but Leia was focused on the business at hand, excited by the success she had, more than anything Naboo's King had given her. She didn't see Luke's gesture as she hurried over to the other bongo. "Rabé, I need to speak with you."

Out of reflex, the former handmaiden automatically moved aside from everyone, ensuring privacy between she and the princess. "Was it just my impression," Leia began, "or did the Gungans not trust King Jaron?"

Rabé hesitated, considering. "No, I had the same impression. But I'm not sure if it was just the King or if their prejudice against the Naboo had returned. Jaron certainly is the type the Gungans dislike. He'd give off the impression that he was above them, what the Gungans call 'tinken der head is so big'."

Leia liked that. "Nice description." She weighed what she was about to say. The older woman was her only source for so much information, the only one who could tell her personal details about Amidala. She didn't want to lose that. "Have you given any more thought to what we discussed last night? As I said then, I know Jaron is your King-"

"If he's guilty of anything you suspect, or what you wonder the Gungans suspect, he is not my King," Rabé answered firmly. "You asked about his comment regarding the northern tunnels. You've probably guessed why I was upset. We, the handmaidens and our families, went by that route."

"And my mother carrying Luke and I," Leia added quietly.

But Rabé shook her head. "No, Amidala and Obi-Wan left another way. The plan was for us leave by the northern escape then have Obi-Wan and the Queen take a passageway, and the rest of us continue to the cavern where our ships were hidden. No one else was cleared for that route. If Jaron took the northern tunnels, he disobeyed Captain Panaka."

"Did you see Jaron?"

"No, and we were all keeping close watch as you can imagine. I don't know how Jaron escaped. Panaka and the guard divided everyone, and we weren't to know each other routes, especially the Queen's. If we were captured, we couldn't tell on any of the others."

"So all of this could be nothing. Jaron may have escaped by the eastern exit as he said."

"Or - I keep saying 'or' today." Rabé sighed. "The Imperial attack hit us suddenly. If you saw the northern tunnels, you'd see how many false leads there are. It's a maze, and you can't stumble upon the right path. I always assumed Ana - Vader sensed us."

Leia shook her head. "If he sensed anyone, it would have been Obi-Wan or my mother. He'd have gone after them. So it looks like somebody might have told them where you were."

"Jaron?" Rabé swallowed hard. "And then didn't have the courage to join the attack."

"_If_ it was him or anyone," Leia cautioned. "We don't know yet." She sighed. "There's something else - something personal - I'd like to ask. We, Luke and I, always thought Vader didn't know my mother was pregnant. Then why were you used as a decoy?"

"Because we didn't _know_, not for certain. Amidala hid the pregnancy, but we didn't know if Vader or Palpatine had discovered it. So to be safe, Sabé, who wasn't pregnant, was a decoy and so was I. Sabé is was closer in coloring and size, but I was made passable."

Leia sagged a bit as she imagined the scene. "What a nightmare."

The other woman nodded, heartbroken as she remembered the final moments of seeing her friends and her husband. "Yes. But it's ending now."

The princess looked up, saddened, and feeling a touch of guilt for all this woman suffered. For a distressing moment, she wanted to forget being a leader and princess, and bury herself in this woman's arms as she might have done with her mother either of her mothers. Rabé must have seen it, because her eyes grew bright with a few unshed tears even as her mouth drew back in a smile. She cupped Leia's cheek, and comforted the daughter of an old friend, sharing a moment with another woman who knew what it meant to lose everything.

The sounds of the media drawing close ended it. Rabé pulled away and Leia straightened. She didn't need to thank her mother's friend, but she wanted to, only the moment was gone when she saw Rabé frown. She turned and saw that the journalists weren't sitting idly waiting for her. Threepio was introducing Luke and the holocams were already filming. Leia wanted to run, to push herself between her brother and another disaster such as yesterday's, but if she did that, it'd only make the matter worse. She hurried as much as she could and signaled the protocol droid through her ear comm. "Threepio, announce to the media that I'll speak with them. Luke isn't prepared to make a statement."

"Actually, Mistress, he is. In fact, he insisted, although I'm sure there will be plenty of questions for you."

"Threepio," she hissed. "Get those -" It was too late. Luke was already speaking. She kept going anyway, thinking she could interrupt smoothly, thanking him for beginning her statement for her. She might have made it if she hadn't bumped into Faren. Those few lost seconds were the difference between getting there in time and creating her own disaster if she interrupted now. She forced a smile, knowing the holocams were on her now, and prayed like she hadn't since the end of the war.

She never saw Rabé grab her daughter aside, or heard her harsh words. "That was deliberate. You stopped the princess from reaching the media in time! You're letting Luke-"

Faren cut her off. "I'm letting him be just him. He deserves the chance."

Luke knew he had been in worse situations, but he had never felt less prepared to face anything than he did now. For the first time, he had learned how much could depend on words.

"I thank you all for your time. I need to better explain something I said yesterday. One of you asked my sister a question, and I interrupted her. Worse than that, I didn't think out my answer, and so instead of saying what I wanted, I gave a terrible impression of how I feel about my father. That did nothing but hurt her and me, and anyone who might have lost someone to the Empire. I deeply apologize for that. You also asked if I thought Darth Vader should be forgiven, and I'd like give a statement that should answer both questions."

He took a deep breath. "I denounce everything that Vader was and did. I've seen firsthand, like many here and throughout the galaxy, of the evil he was capable of. He killed my uncle and aunt, who were the only parents I ever knew. He killed my first teacher and mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He tortured my sister and stood by as her homeworld was destroyed. And I know he is responsible for more in both his and the Emperor's name."

"But my father was not Darth Vader. Darth Vader did not come to Naboo at 9 years old and fight in the Battle of the Trade Federation. Darth Vader did not return to fall in love with Queen Amidala, marry her, and conceive two children with her. My mother would never have married such a man."

"If I seem supportive of my father, it's because I see him as Anakin Skywalker. _He_ was the man who married and loved my mother, the man who biologically was my father and who should have been my father in all other senses of the word. And I damn Darth Vader for taking that man away."

"That's all I have to say. And thank you again for your time." He turned away, too drained to say anymore to them. Leia was right behind him, crying. And then she did what he never expected his princess, the trained diplomat, to do. She hugged him fiercely, ignoring the shouted questions and the journalists clamoring for their attention. She was shaking in his arms, and he wanted to cry with her. Instead, he just whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry."

She whispered back. "Oh, Luke, so am I."

She broke away from him, turning so the media couldn't see anything. "We need to talk, and we can't do it here."

They left without any further word for their speeder. Leia caught Rabé's eye; the former handmaiden nodded, and moved in front of the reporters, signaling Threepio to do the same. She held her hands up for quiet; she didn't get it, especially as the media saw the princess and Skywalker leaving, but the din finally lowered to the point where she could shout over it. "I will answer what questions I can." The clamor began again, but she stayed through all of it, passing some things to Threepio for the official reports. She knew if she ended it now, the journalists would stampede after Leia and Luke, or to the palace to intercept them there.

At that moment, Leia was thinking exactly of the chaos they must have left behind, especially when Luke said, in an effort to start their conversation, "We left Rabé to the rancors, didn't we?"

She gave him a half-hearted smile as her mind was on what they would say to each other. "I'm sure she's used to it. She must have done it in the past once or twice."

The silence stretched as the speeder made its way back to Theed. Suddenly, Luke put it on manual, and swerved off the path. "I've been having a lot more luck talking outside the palace." He stopped on the plains across from the waterfall. He quietly climbed out to the speeder's hood and sat watching the incredible view.

Leia grinned at the sight. "You and water. I remember on Yavin when Han threatened to have Chewie sling you over his shoulder if you didn't come in from staring at the rain."

Skywalker chuckled. "Well, you can understand that, right?"

She dropped her eyes to the ground and spoke softly. "Yes, I can, and I should have understood what you were going through lately."

"I wasn't any better, and I've been where you are now. How could I forget that?" He took a deep breath, and turned towards her. "Why don't you just tell me what you think, and I'll listen. And then you can do the same for me."

She nodded, clasped her hands together, and took a seat next to him on the hood. "All right." She hugged herself as she thought of what she wanted to say. As much of it was still so confused, she wasn't sure how to express it. "This whole situation - _he_, Vader - makes me doubt myself. I think, in some ways, that's the worse thing. As much as it hurts to see other people looking as if they're not sure of me anymore, I can't argue with them because I'm not sure of myself either. And I can't afford that. I examine everything I do to see if it's too much like him."

"Everything you do?" he asked with understanding.

"No, you're right. Only the things that are negative. Look at how I was screaming at you yesterday, and you didn't see what I did to my room afterwards. I was out of control! Where did that come from? I _have_ to be in control. I'm in too many situations where it's dangerous for me not to be."

Luke thought of pointing out that this was why she was hesitant about her Jedi training, but realized it wasn't the time. He had promised to listen. "You're afraid of becoming the monster."

"Yes! ...weren't you?"

He nodded. "Of course. You saw how I was after Bespin. Now you know why I was like that."

She asked, "How... did you get over it?"

"It took me a long time. Part of it is something I'll talk about when it's my turn, but you have to know you're not him. You've already avoided choices he made, and you're so careful, you won't make them later."

"I keep... I keep going over all the times I ever confronted him. I used to be proud of how I stood up to him, and now... I see his reactions in me."

"You see yourself being strong against him, and it doesn't matter who you inherited that from, it's what you do with it," Luke comforted. "I can't say anything magical that's going to wipe your fears away. You're going to do what I did when I left for Ben's hut on Tatooine. You're going to look at yourself for awhile and find Leia again." He decided to go ahead with what he was thinking. "Even if you don't become a Jedi, you're going to face the decision at some point of which path you're going to face. The Force is too strong in you, and it'll need you to choose. But I'm betting that choice will feel familiar. You made a similar one when you decided to be in the Rebellion. You didn't go with the Emperor's ways, but you didn't become lost in the war either."

"Sometimes, I thought I would," she said so quietly, he almost didn't hear her. "I imagined killing Tarkin if he hadn't died on the Death Star, and some of the others like him that took Alderaan away from me."

"That's normal. I remember all the times I thought I'd kill Vader for all he did to me. I went to Bespin to do it. Maybe I would've if I had been good enough to beat him then. And if you had to kill Tarkin or one of those others in order to save someone else, you would. But if it was just cold blooded, you'd stop yourself. Some people can afford to do that, but you can't. You couldn't even before you knew who your biological father was, because you know who Leia is and where the line is drawn for her."

She clasped her arms tighter around her. "I know except... I feel like I lost my life again. I had a family and who I was as a part of them, but now it's torn apart with me finding out all this. I sometimes wish I never knew, but that means I wouldn't have you, and I wouldn't sacrifice that." He knew she could feel his gratitude for those words, but she needed his understanding more. "Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Of course I do. I had a life that was taken away too, and that's why I was so crazy for awhile. I had that image of who my father was and what it meant to be his son. Bespin took that away."

"Then how could you ever-"

He forgot his promise to listen. "Because I found Anakin, and I gained something from that. It's not the same as before, I know that, but I did find someone I'm happy saying is my father."

"Luke, don't be angry with me for asking this. Could you be exaggerating what you found, even a little, because you want it so much?"

"Yeah." She obviously never thought he'd say it. He was just as surprised, but it was the truth. When was the last time he thought about how Vader had threatened Leia, pushing Luke into finally facing him at last? _How many times did I beg him to help me before he finally stopped the Emperor from killing me?_ "When I was in the throne room that night, I really thought I was wrong about our father being inside that armor. ... No, that's it. I thought Anakin Skywalker was so buried, he'd never come out. I almost died because of that, but I wasn't wrong, and I'm not exaggerating when I tell you that he saved my life. That Anakin Skywalker was finally able to overcome Vader. And I didn't exaggerate that moment when he died, and everything he said to me before that."

She was quiet a long time. Finally, she took his hand in both of hers. "That's always going to be the big difference between us, isn't it? I wasn't there at that moment, and you were. No matter how much I may accept that Anakin is my father, my outlook will always be different because I wasn't there. I'll never have the feeling you do."

That saddened Luke so much, he wanted to beg Anakin's spirit to appear now. But he knew that the moment he saw his father with Ben and Yoda on Endor, they were saying goodbye. "Maybe you will. I know a few Jedi techniques that can show you that moment. But I don't think we're ready for that." Yoda had told him a Jedi must be at peace, calm in his meditation in order to see the past. Leia had no training yet, and they were both too raw to be at peace if he tried to use the technique now. "And that's not the only thing that's different. I didn't have a Bail Organa, and you did."

"But you did," she said delicately. "I wish you could see that. If you could, maybe-"

"Maybe what? I'll toss Anakin aside and the whole problem goes away? That's not going to happen."

"All right, I shouldn't have said that. But you do need to realize that you weren't cheated on parents. I'm not saying your uncle did the best job he could, but he did raise you, and kept you as safe as possible. He and Beru deserve you recognizing what they did for you."

That deflated his argument. He simply nodded, once more feeling chagrined on how he was disregarding his family for the sake of his father. He never realized it had gotten so far.

Maybe Leia was thinking the same, because she suddenly said, "I've treated you very badly. I really am sorry for that." She was still holding his hand, hurt and guilt brimming in her eyes. "Wait, let me finish. I thought I was listening to you, but I wasn't, not really. I couldn't hear you when I was getting angry over what you were saying. And I didn't tell you what I was thinking because I was afraid it would push you away."

He felt her regret keenly, mixed in with his. "Yeah, I thought the same thing. And then it just built up until it exploded."

She nodded, and they sat looking at the waterfall. Twilight fell and still they sat, side by side, at peace. Leia spoke first, her voice, despite the intense words, in harmony with the moment so as not to spoil it. "I never want it to go this far again, Luke. I can't promise to be perfect, but if some problems start coming between us again, I want to deal with it before it builds up this large. Physically shake me if you have to, but make me see it if I don't see it on my own."

"Of course, you're making me the same promise, right?"

"Of course."

"I promise. Never again, Leia."

She nodded once more, returning his promise. It was too dark for them to see now, and the air grew chilly. Loathed to break the moment but needing to, she started to slide off the speeder. "We should go. Han will be tearing apart the palace if Rabé and Faren beat us back there."

Luke smirked at the image, sliding behind the speeder's controls. "That is much worse than rancors." He started the speeder smoothly and steered towards the palace. Leia - whose smile couldn't be seen in the dark, but could be heard in her voice - suddenly broke the serenity.

"So good thing we had a Cultural Specialist with us, isn't it?"

"Hey, she was a big help!" he argued back good-naturedly.

"Never said she wasn't."

"I could leave you out here, you know."

"Oooo, a threat!"

They never would have bantered back and forth all the way on the return trip if they knew what was awaiting them. Faren had just arrived, fortunately heading for her rooms alone, when Lando suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She quickly stifled her startled shout, and something in his expression made her swallow hard.

"Sorry," Lando apologized. "We need to ask you a favor."

Behind him, Han looked murderous, and Chewbacca had his bowcaster assembled and ready. Her heart hammered in her chest. Whatever they wanted, it was terrible. "What?"

Lando seemed to be the only one trusted to speak. "We need to show you something. We think we know what we found, but well, you're one of the few people who can confirm it. And we need that before we go to Luke and Leia. Or your mother."

"My mother?" He was really scaring her. She took a deep, steadying breath. "Okay, I'll go with you."

He gave her an encouraging smile, and slipped an arm around her shoulders as he steered her back down the hall. She normally wouldn't appreciate the familiar gesture, but thought she needed it as she steeled herself for wherever they were going. "Good. Thank you. We really appreciate it. You're not in any danger, don't worry." That was kind of him, especially as Solo and the Wookiee had fallen into place behind them like a rear guard. "But you should brace yourself. This won't be easy for you."

"Okay," she said, trying not to sound small.

"Where's Leia and Luke?" Solo asked curtly.

"They're on their way back. They stopped to talk about something in private."

Chewie unexpectedly moved in front of them, clearing a path through any curious palace staff. Han spoke again. "You should warn her, Lando."

"Yeah, okay. Faren what was your father's name?"

"Why?" she asked, no longer containing how worried he was making her. "_Why?_" 


	7. 

The room was anticlimactic until its real importance set in: bare walls, a dirt floor as this place was buried in the earth beneath the palace, and one stark light fixture in the center of the ceiling. The air stank of death. One half of the room, starting in the middle of the floor and going to the back wall, rose in a mound of dirt. Something was obviously buried there.

That something was no secret. Imprinted on a stone slab embedded in front of the dirt mound, and recorded into a computer log encased against time, were the names of those buried in this mass grave:

Sabé

Saché

Yané

Eirtaé

Ric Olié

Panaka

Amidala

Those were the most recognizable to the horrified Leia and Luke. For the tortured Rabé, her husband's name - _Thaman! _- as well as the names of the other handmaidens' families hurt just as deeply. Next to each name was a death date; for everyone but Amidala, it was the date of their attempted escape from Naboo.

"They never made it, none of them." Tears streaked Rabe's face, but her voice was empty.

Luke studied the date next to his mother's name. It was a few years later than the others, and he remembered what Leia had said on Endor. _She died when Leia was young. Did she die on Alderaan and then got brought here? _

Leia was pale, so much so that Han was clearly worried about her. Her eyes as anguished as her brother's, she had his hand in one of her own and her other clasped in Han's. They were icy. She said nothing. No one did; no one could think of any words.

A sob stabbed the silence. Luke turned in its direction and saw Faren, devastated. She had an arm around her mother's waist with their other hands entwined. But Rabé stood stiffly under her touch. Luke wasn't sure if she really knew her daughter was there. He wanted to go to Faren, but didn't. How could he when they stood at her father's grave? Her father killed by his.

Rabé finally spoke again, perhaps to herself, or the Force, or the people long buried in front of her. "Why? Why did Vader do this? Bury them here, everything recorded like they were trophies? It makes no sense."

Lando cleared his throat, hesitant to interrupt. "No, it doesn't. Vader didn't need to prove anything to himself or the Emperor. Who didn't know what he was capable of, even then? And why would Jaron keep this room safe for Vader?"

Her eyes bore into his as she turned to face him. He had led her here to this hideous nightmare, and no amount of words could have prepared her for what she'd find. She was reeling under the blow of it. "I know what you're saying." Her voice now sparked with anger. "But I _saw_ Vader kill Thaman. I saw it! Jaron was nowhere around."

He opened his mouth to say something, closed it, and looked helplessly at Han. Solo looked at Leia, knowing he'd be no better than Calrissian, but Leia, daughter of Darth Vader, seriously doubted she could help.

Faren rescued them, unknowingly perhaps. She now had her arms wound tightly around her middle, and never moved away from the burial mound. "Tell me what you saw. Mother, please. I never really knew - you spared me that - but now it's time that I hear. Please."

Rabé keenly felt her daughter's plea, but even more strongly hated to even think about that day, not after knowing the people she loved so much had really died in those moments. She wiped at her red, raw eyes and drew a ragged breath. As she spoke, her gaze moved away from the mass grave off to a point outside the room, most likely the cavern where she and the others had planned their escape. Her voice turned flat, belying the wealth of turbulent emotions under its surface.

"Amidala and Obi-Wan had already left. We each had one ship - one ship per handmaiden, I mean. Sabé and I wore identical clothing - what Amidala had last worn in public so if anyone had seen her, they'd remember the outfit and believe we were the Queen. In fact, Amidala and I switched clothes in the tunnels, but as the Queen hid her pregnancy, Sabé was disguised as well. The ships were identical too; I mean all the ships. Their flight plans crisscrossed each other to confuse anyone trying to track one of us."

"We separated into our different parties and started boarding. Besides our families, we each had a contingent of guards traveling with us. I was already on board with everyone but Thaman. He went back outside and told us that the other ships were just getting prepared. I didn't know why the others were taking longer until someone told me that Thaman had come ahead and prepped our ship."

"That's when the attack came. My husband and some of the other guards rushed against the Imperials while the others were ordered to stay with us. I started to leave the ship - we were all armed - so I could help, but one of my guards started pulling me back. He said-" Her voice caught. She took a moment before continuing. "He said I couldn't risk the baby."

Faren's eyes squeezed shut.

"I was firing from the cover of the ship's hatch. Sabé, Saché, and Eirtaé were out with the guards, but they were ordered to board so the ships could take off. And then Vader came in."

Rabé aged as she told the story. Lines of weariness etched deep in her face, and her shoulders slumped. "The guards shoved Sabé towards her ship. That's the last I really saw her. Saché was running up the ramp to her ship, and Eirtaé was firing at the stormtroopers. Thaman ran towards me, but spun around when he saw Vader head towards Sabé. He was shooting at Vader's breastplate. It amazed me how I could hear that harsh breathing over everything else. And how sickening it was to see Anakin like that."

Luke gripped Leia's hand so hard, she thought it'd break.

"Vader deflected every shot Thaman fired at him. He just lifted a hand and the shots bounced off."

Chewie growled darkly, and Han nodded, unable to take his eyes off of Rabé. They remembered the Dark Lord blocking Solo's shots the same way on Bespin.

"The guards were falling before him. Nothing slowed him down. And then I saw Panaka run up from behind with another squad of guards. That's how I knew Amidala had escaped. They were her guards. They wouldn't leave her if she was on the planet. She must have sent them back to us."

_Or Ben did_, Luke thought. _He'd know Vader was coming._

"The troopers cut into Panaka's squad. They had no cover. We all caught the Imperials in a crossfire, trying to shove them back so Panaka could get on the ships. It almost worked. Almost."

"I've never understood why my husband didn't run back to the ship. We could have taken off. But he stayed out there, fighting the troopers and pushing everyone else to board."

_I bet I know why_, Lando thought. _Vader knew Thaman was your husband. If he runs for that ship, Vader puts two and two together and realizes you're not Amidala. So he keeps the deception going as long as possible._

"Vader wasn't fighting anymore. He was staring - although I couldn't really tell with the mask - in Sabé's direction, but I don't think he was sure where Amidala was. Maybe he was searching for her somehow, through the Force. Anyway, it gave us a better chance with the stormtroopers. Finally, Panaka and the others were clear. The ships were firing their engines, taking more of the Imperials down. Except for Vader."

"I was still at the hatch, ready to provide cover fire. My husband and some of the guard came rushing towards me. I thought I was out of sight, but-" She bit her lip. "Vader saw me. He grabbed Thaman by the throat, shaking him. With all the guard around, I couldn't hear. I can only guess what he said, whether I was Amidala or not, but suddenly, Thaman stopped trying to pry off Vader's grip and pulled his blaster up. Not even a Dark Lord could avoid a shot that close."

Rabé's lips trembled, and she raised a hand to her mouth to still the sob that almost broke free. "But he didn't take the shot. He twisted in Vader's grip, and shot at the hatch instead, hitting the controls. He never should have been able to make that shot, never, but he did. The portal slammed down, cutting us off I pounded on it, screaming at the pilots to hold, but the others pulled me away. They all saw what happened. They let my husband sacrifice himself." She choked on the words.

Everyone in that room had survived a brutal war. They had stories that equaled the misery of this one, which was why they so deeply felt her mourning. The women cried, and Luke unashamedly let his own tears fall silently. Chewie moaned as he painfully gripped Solo's shoulder while Han and Lando, so long on the mercenary path, fought their own tears making their throats work painfully against the lumps in them.

Faren moved to her mother, unsure how to comfort her. She awkwardly slid a hand over Rabé's shoulder, trying to soothe and embrace her at the same time. She learned her forehead against her mother's own, and spoke in what little voice she could find. "Let's get out of here."

"No!" Rabé abruptly pulled away. "We're settling this." She spun on Lando. "I told you. I know what happened. I saw it."

He stood there helplessly, unable to agree and unable to speak his mind. How could he argue in the face of what she just said? Even with the conclusions he had made when he came here earlier?

Faren saved him again. She took Rabé's hands. "Mama, let's go somewhere and talk." But the other woman continued to refuse, insisting she hear everything now. It was wrong, but unless the others wanted to drag her bodily from the room, here was where they would stay. "Mother, you saw too much. No one should live through the kind of nightmare you did. It's worse than I ever thought. But I've been thinking ever since they brought me down here, and I still have questions. Why would Vader kill everyone who could lead him to Amidala?" Rabé tried to pull back again, but Faren held firm. "Think about it. Your ship escapes. He somehow prevents the others from taking off or forces them to land again. Either way, he knows his wife's not on them. He's lost Kenobi and can't track her that way. So he's left to wonder: is Amidala on that last ship or some other place? The only people who could answer that are the ones he just captured. If he kills them, she's gone."

"So he interrogates them, and when he finds out they can't tell him anything, he kills them then!" Rabé argued back.

"And buries them here? Why? No, he'd take them to Palpatine, and Palpatine was finished with Naboo. He wouldn't bother building a trophy room. Lando's right. They had nothing to prove and too much to lose. If Vader thought you were Amidala - if any of the troopers did - then Palpatine found that out too. That means he thought it was _possible_ that Amidala was pregnant. He wasn't going to let her - or anything that led to her - go."

Rabé didn't pull away, but she seemed to sink into her robe. She said nothing for a very long time.

Luke was afraid to move; if he did anything, he called the handmaiden's attention to him and possibly his father. If Faren and Lando were right, he couldn't disturb Rabé now.

Leia's eyes lifted to Han's, questioning, and he nodded. He, Chewie, and Lando had discussed this a lot. He was certainly not someone who was getting to let a bastard like Vader be excused for anything, but if Vader didn't commit this particular crime, he wanted the guy who did. And with Leia's mother buried in that grave, he knew she'd be pushing past him to get to the killer first.

After long, aching moments, Rabé whispered. "Pormet said Jaron took the northern tunnels."

Faren answered just as softly. "Maybe he saw Jaron head that way. Maybe Jaron let it slip once."

Lando pointedly stared at Han. Rabé might - _might _- listen to them now. But whenever he opened his mouth, she closed her mind. Perhaps if Han said it.

The Corellian didn't move from his place next to Leia, still reluctant to let her go. He sounded hoarse with sympathetic pain. "Jaron was always trying to get as much as he could. He only took the Council seat when he lost his run for the Senate. You know that better than us. Now Palpatine was coming, and sending Vader in for the cleanup. Anyone who sided with Amidala was a target, and Jaron didn't feel any loyalty for her, so it makes sense that he switch sides. You see, Jaron wasn't like Vader; Jaron had lots to prove. My guess is, he got overeager and when Vader took off after Amidala, he - well, he killed the prisoners so he could show none of you meant anything to him."

"Problem is, Vader and Palpatine did need to question people on where Amidala went, and now Jaron had ruined that. He probably pointed out that it was you on that other ship since you're missing anyway. That saves him a bit. The pregnant woman is you, not Amidala, and Palpatine breathes easier. Vader's still furious, but the Emperor tightens his leash, and reminds him he's got a different life now. So Jaron gets a reward - he gets Naboo - but he doesn't get more because he did screw up."

_Say the rest of it fast, Solo! _"Then, I don't know how, Jaron finds Amidala. Maybe she was searching for the rest of you." He looked down at his princess. "Leia once told us that she remembers being with her mother when she was trying to escape something. Amidala hid her in a trunk and somehow contacted Bail Organa to find her. We think now Leia's remembering here, so Amidala could have gotten some signal that things were clear. Again, maybe she thought it was you or maybe Kenobi. That'd explain why she brought Leia; maybe she thought Kenobi was bringing Luke. Maybe she regrets giving them up." _That's not helping! _"But Amidala realizes she's in trouble and hides Leia before Jaron gets her and - well, he has another trophy for the Emperor."

"I guess he kept this room in order to remind Palpatine what he's done for the Empire. Or maybe Palpatine takes glee in knowing he can see this whenever he wants. They were all sick bastards. But then Jaron's in trouble again. The Empire falls, we're on our way here, and how does he move the bodies without everyone in the palace finding out? He can't, so he puts out something for us to find, and hopes we look no further. But we don't do that."

The room was silent again. When it was broken this time, it wasn't Rabé, but Leia. She shook with rage and the air around her crackled with it. She bit each word out with deadly strength. "I want Jaron."

Luke jumped as if burned, but she was already to the door. Han leapt for her, not wanting her to go alone, but Luke could move more quickly than any of them, and saw how much more was at stake. His contact with her grew shadowed by her fury that went past normal anger. He got in front of her, but she plowed ahead, forcing him to backpedal before her. "Leia, listen to me. You don't want to do this."

"Yes, I do."

"Not like this." He stopped, refusing to backup any more, and mentally shook her. _Leia! Listen to me!_ She halted, blinking from the strength of the contact. _Not this way, Leia. Don't take even this first step down a path you've worked so hard to avoid._ To everyone else, no time at all went by before he repeated. "Not like this."

He knew she understood even before Han started to add something. But it meant nothing as someone ran past them, too fast and too hard for them to catch. Faren's strangled cry, "Mother!" caused them to turn quickly to her and then after the disappearing Rabé. Luke charged after her, Leia with him. He caught the older woman's arm and pulled her hard.

Rabé turned on them with a snarl. "This is mine! I knew them all, every one of them buried back there, and you didn't. They were my friends, my sisters, and my family. My _husband_ is with them! You don't have half the right to Jaron that I do!"

Luke and Leia might have to walk a fine line with their anger, but Han didn't. He shoved his face into hers. "Lady, you want to shove a blaster down Jaron's throat, fine. I'll help you." Chewie snapped a charge into his bowcaster, and Lando flipped his cape back, giving him easier access to his holster. "But don't be stupid. You're going to charge into the throne room, in front of his guard, in front of his liegemen? C'mon, you know better. You're not goin' in there alone, and you're not goin' in crazy."

The words sunk in, and they could see her thinking now, accessing their choices and what they had to do. "First of all, Faren stays out of this."

"The hell I do," her daughter argued. "I can take care of myself, and I have a father buried back there. I'm going."

"It's better if she comes with us," Luke said. "I can't explain it now, but believe me, Leia and I could use her help. I promise to keep her safe."

Rabé's eye narrowed at him. "That doesn't help me feel better."

"I'm sorry about that," he replied simply. "But I can't change your opinion of me in one instant, and it doesn't change what I just said. All of what I said."

Faren was obviously stunned by his words, but Leia knew why he said them, and she wanted too much to get into that throne room. "Let's do this," she said firmly to Rabé.

The older woman stared through her, then at Luke. "All right," she said finally. "We need Artoo."

Artoo was only the beginning of the plan. It took hours to work out and, as it was already late, they agreed to wait for the morning Council session. The imposed delay wasn't easy. Only long wartime experience of grabbing sleep before a battle made the others settle. Rabé was out of practice, but was so drained she collapsed with the others in the sitting room. After her eyes closed, Luke moved over to Faren and reached out with a soothing touch in the Force that caused her to doze with everyone else.

The Council and their King had just begun their morning session when the Republic party, Rabé, and Faren entered. Jaron sat in his throne and the Council in their seats before him. The liegemen sat in a parameter around them, and two guards flanked the King. More stood outside the throne room.

Rabé led the way in with Leia and Luke at her shoulders. She wore an expression of sadness and entreaty; the sorrow she didn't have to fake. As agreed, she stopped at the edge of the liegemen's perimeter and at the end of the rows of Council chairs, opposite the throne. Luke and Leia stuck with her, and Artoo took a place near them. Han, Chewie with him, leaned against the wall right inside the door, and threw an impatient glare at Threepio, indicating with a jerk of his thumb to get out of the way.

Lando leaned into Faren holding a hushed, worried conversation, making sure the Naboo knew they were uneasy about something and not able to hear what. By the expressions on the Councilors' faces, it was working.

With everyone else now set, Rabé walked right up to the throne, Leia and Luke still flanking her. "Your Majesty, I apologize for this intrusion, but I have discovered something that causes me great concern. It needs to be addressed immediately."

Jaron's brow furrowed, puzzled or annoyed, she wasn't sure. His eyes swept the members of the Republic party. "This matter concerns the Republic?"

Rabé shook her head. "No, sir. Not directly, in any case. I went to Princess Leia and Commander Skywalker because this affects them personally. They've agreed that we, the Naboo, should handle this."

That was a half lie. Leia, Solo, Calrissian, even Skywalker, wanted to contact their fleet, draw more support here. And Rabé agreed that if the Naboo couldn't contain Jaron on their own, the Republic could step in. But this was a sovereign world, and many Nubians had been murdered by one of their own.

Jaron looked between her, the two people at her shoulders, and his Council. Naturally, everyone was either whispering between themselves or had open expressions of curiosity and concern. Finally, he spoke. "This is unusual, Rabé, but I cannot ignore the service you once gave this world. By all means, tell us what caused you such distress."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Artoo." She signaled the droid to move before the throne. He spun around so the Council could see clearly, and waited for her signal. She bit her lip. "I must warn all of you that these images are shocking." More squirming and whispered comments followed. She nodded to Artoo.

Immediately, he projected holos from the mass burial room deep underground the palace. The first image showed the entire room and the Council, guards, and liegemen didn't understand what they were looking at. Artoo then, under Rabe's instruction, zoomed in, showing the burial mound and the gravestone in front of it. Cries rang through the throne room, cries of denial and horror. But Rabé knew they couldn't clearly read the names on that stone, not yet. The next holo first scrolled down the stone, then faded to the computer record to more clearly show details of the names and death dates. Each name filled the image and paused there. As each of the old handmaidens' names appeared, the liegemen leapt to their feet, aghast with sympathetic pain. At Amidala's name, the cries rang out again, Pormet buried his face in his hands and moaned, the liegemen and guards slumped as if they had failed to protect the former Queen...

... and Rabé, Faren, Luke, Leia, Han, Lando, and Chewbacca never took their eyes off Jaron.

The last image of the holo pulled back to once more show the whole room, now more horrible with the knowledge of who was buried there.

Jaron was pale, and he put a trembling hand to his temple, rubbing it. None of the people could fault him for the act. He looked haggard, and none of the other Nubians would ever think it was for a different reason than why they were the same way. For a second, Rabé doubted it was him. She _had_ seen Vader strangling Thaman.

But her doubt was dispelled by the coldness she could feel in Luke and Leia. She knew they could sense more than she ever could, and they'd never be directing it at Jaron if they didn't think he was responsible.

Rabé spoke, her voice throaty from withheld emotion. "You can see now why I am upset, Your Majesty."

He cleared his throat. "Yes, of course."

"Sweet Mother of all," someone interrupted. Rabé didn't turn from Jaron to find out who. "They've been here this whole time."

"Who could do such a thing?" Pormet asked. He finally lifted his face from his hands. "Never mind. We already know." For the first time, he couldn't look at Amidala's children... Vader's children.

Rabé spoke firmly. "No, we don't." She waited, letting their startled comments play out before going on. "I was the first to think it was Palpatine or Darth Vader, but I was wrong. The droids have pulled the records regarding that day from the logs of the former Imperial fleet."

That was a complete lie. The Republic was pulling logs from captured Imperial ships, but they weren't here, and the first priority was not getting Vader's whereabouts on Naboo for that day. Although, Rabé was sure, when Leia and Luke returned home, it would be.

But Han and Lando created the records Artoo was showing now. They were very convincing.

"Darth Vader ordered all ships in the northern hanger grounded while he chased after mine. His flight path and time is clearly shown here." She indicated a spot in the record. "This is his return to Naboo. Now compare this to-" Again, Artoo brought up the death records for the handmaidens. Rabé didn't look herself; she couldn't stand the pain caused by seeing those names. "-to the times entered here. Vader was offworld."

As if considering the records, Chewie crossed the room while Faren and Lando split, moving to opposite sides of the Council. They all paid rapt attention to Rabé. She had also moved, away from Artoo, to the other side of Jaron.

"Someone else then," Diseks said, scanning through the Imperial flight path records. "Vader gave the order before he left, and his troopers carried it out."

Rabé nodded. "We thought the same thing. And then, we discovered this." Artoo now showed an Imperial order with Palpatine's seal. It looked very authentic; it should. Leia had made it with Threepio, and they had seen plenty during her time in the Senate. "Vader's orders from Palpatine. Every one of us was to be brought to the Emperor, especially Amidala. This was his order to invade Theed, especially the palace."

She swallowed, but not for the reasons the Naboo present would think. If she was wrong in believing Solo and Calrissian, she was letting her husband's murderer free. _Free? How do I punish the dead?_ Her eyes flicked over to Luke, so sure, so confident. Was she? _Oh, Amidala. What I would give to hear your voice whisper to me now, tell me what you think, give me orders. Do I trust your children and the people they brought with them? Are_ _they your children... or his?_

_Or both? And would that be so wrong? I wish I could hear you, my Queen, my friend. I wish you'd take this heavy mantle back._

Leia's gaze now found the former handmaiden. It asked if everything was all right, if Rabé still wanted to be the spearhead. If not, Leia was ready.

The Nubian woman drew her shoulders back, and tried to project her assurance. She was all right; she'd do this. "Councilors." She nodded to them, and then to the King, but she did not address him. "I do not know where you were the day that Theed fell. I was in the tunnels where Vader attacked. Please give me more of your time, and let me explain what happened that day." She spoke for some time, not in the personal way she had earlier when first describing it in the burial room below. She described it tactically, as Captain Panaka had all those years ago. And as she spoke, the hidden, raw pain relived every moment again, hearing the cries, the shots fired, her own pounding heart.

When she stopped, she drew a deep breath. Faren took a step towards her, another, but Rabé shook her head. They needed to keep their positions, and she needed to make the next move.

She put the sounds of grief from the others out of her mind. "If I have explained our movements that day correctly, you will see that I am upset over more than finding my husband, my Queen, and my friends in that death room. No one knew of those tunnels but us. No one knew the route to that cavern but us. And yet the Imperials found it." She took a moment as she watched the Councilors come to the conclusion she was about to announce. "One of us betrayed the Queen."

On cue, the liegemen and guards moved forward, tightening their perimeter around the King, closer at hand for his call. None of the Republic party moved.

Diseks rose to her feet as dignified as Leia had ever been. "Do you accuse one of us?"

"I accuse no one," Rabé said. "I report what I have found. Someone that day was a traitor, and everyone, but me, died."

"Interesting," Marnin said. "You wonder who could know that escape route, and yet you're the only one who came out alive. Convenient."

_I will make you pay for that later_. Rabé outwardly ignored Marnin and waited to see if Jaron would. And naturally, he did. It was a stupid accusation, and he wouldn't bring that trouble on himself.

"What do you suggest as the next move?" the King asked.

"I want that traitor," she said, real fervor in her voice. "I want my husband's murderer brought to justice."

"And how do we find this person?"

She again turned to the Council. "I haven't thought that far. Perhaps?"

They immediately began calling out ideas, arguing against some, delving into others. And then Pormet jumped to his feet. "Wait!" He had to call again, louder, silencing the others. "We're overlooking the obvious here. There are very few people who worked in the palace, who would know the Queen's escape plans, and who... survived that day." He was much different from the man at dinner the other night. He stood ramrod strong, his words unwavering. Rabé recognized her own fervor; he wanted his Queen's killer. "Those people, and it hurts to say this, are in this room. Myself, Rabé-" She nodded, not insulted as she had been by Marnin. "Captain Gavit was a young guard then, Diseks was an aide to former Councilor Srks, and of course King Jaron. I suggest we rule out ourselves by discussing where we were that day. If we prove that none of us is the traitor, we will look elsewhere, secure that we are to be trusted. I don't insist you take my word that it wasn't me. I could be lying."

"Then how do we rule you out?" Marnin asked, sneering, obviously not liking that he was disregarded when he suggested the same thing earlier.

Pormet turned very deliberately to Luke. "Jedi Skywalker, I remember when the Republic was protected by your Order."

The Council gasped almost collectively, and Jaron clenched his jaw tight. They had almost forgotten Skywalker and the others were there; they had been so absolutely quiet.

Luke asked solemnly, "What do you want, Councilor?"

"The Jedi could put a suggestion into another's mind. Can you bring the truth out as well?"

Rabé closed her eyes in a silent prayer of thanks to the Force and the Mother of All for Pormet. He had led them exactly where she needed them to go.

Luke nodded. "Yes, I can. But I didn't want to push you. I know many of you don't trust me-"

Pormet was walking through the line of chairs and stopped in front of the younger man. "_I _trust you. Tell me what to do."

Luke closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, they somehow focused both inside himself and on Pormet. "Just talk. Tell me where you were that day."

The councilor drew in a large breath, held it, and finally exhaled slowly. "I've been thinking about that a lot, and not because of what you found. I didn't know about that until just now." He kept his back turned away from the holos Artoo displayed, even though the droid no longer showed the mass grave; but Pormet's eyes strayed over there, clearly seeing the haunting image still. "I was with Governor Bibbo when the news came from the palace that the Imperials were invading. We immediately wanted to run there, to the palace I mean, but Queen Amidala insisted we see to ourselves and the rest of the Council. She already had a way out, she said, and was leaving now. The handmaidens and their families were going with her. I didn't know Master Kenobi was on the planet." He paused again and shared a glance of aching sorrow with Rabé. "The governor ordered me to take his staff back to their homes. Everyone hoped that if we put up little resistance, the Imperials would be less brutal." His voice turned ragged as he pleaded with Leia, "Please understand. We were trying to save as many lives as we could."

She nodded, her expression compassionate. "I understand. You did the right thing." Pormet, relieved, obviously felt he was pardoned by his ruler. Jaron didn't miss that fact.

"Many of us were spared," the councilor continued. "The people I already named, most of the general populace but some of the Council, including Governor Bibbo, were executed in front of the palace. According to Palpatine's decree, their loyalties obviously lay with Queen Amidala and the Republic."

"Our grandparents?" Leia asked. Luke was lost to the Force, and couldn't or wouldn't break his concentration to ask.

Rabé answered her. "No, Ayres and Mentí died in a virus that swept the mountains years before. They never saw Amidala marry Anakin. Winama, your great-grandmother, passed away a year later from natural causes. And Shmi, Anakin's mother, was also gone by the time the Imperials invaded."

"How?" Leia asked.

Rabé wavered, then finally said, "A slave uprising against Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine."

Leia's jaw worked, and Luke's concentration faltered. Some of the light left his eyes, then returned as he forced his shoulders back. Leia darted a quick glance at Han, but they could say nothing to each other now.

Marnin's harsh tones interrupted, causing the tension in the room to stretch more tightly. "If we're done with your family tree-"

"Shut up!" Leia ordered. Marnin, wide eyed, slunk back in his seat.

Pormet faced Luke, undisturbed by his fellow councilor, too focused on the larger matter. "That's all I can tell you about that day. I sat, like a coward, in my home while my Queen-"

"Your death wouldn't have helped my mother," Luke said. He glowed with harnessed power. "But being alive is helping her now." Some of the light faded, and he seemed more like Luke. "Not that anyone needs to ask, but you've told me the truth."

Pormet nodded, then straightened. He turned around. "Diseks, will you go next?"

Theed's current governor clearly wanted to say no, not wanting Luke's odd focus on her. But Pormet walked down to her. "Diseks, please. Our people were murdered that day. By one of _us_. Help me!"

Luke took pity on her. "Maybe it'll help if I get out of the way," he said as he moved to the other side of Jaron, now out of Diseks' vision. He covertly looked to Han, still by the door, behind the line of Councilors, liegemen, and guards. Solo nodded once in acknowledgment.

Rabé spoke. "Please, Governor. If it helps, why don't you stay were you're seated?"

Diseks nodded, glancing up and down the lines of old comrades. She was more comfortable telling her tale this way: not as if she was on trial, but sharing the experience with people who could understand. "As Pormet already said, I worked for Councilor Srks then. Governor Bibbo warned us about the Imperials coming, and that the Queen was already making her escape. He told us our first priority was to save as many as we could. He left to warn the Gungans. Amidala had sent a message to them herself, but had asked him to make sure it went through. We cleared the offices." Tears sprang suddenly to her eyes, and her voice cracked with plea. "I have a family. I ran to them I didn't stay, not with Srks, not with Bibbo!"

Rabé hurriedly knelt next to the other woman, an arm around the sobbing shoulders. "You did nothing wrong. You did exactly what the Queen wanted, what everyone wanted." She repeated her first statement firmly. "You did nothing wrong."

But Diseks faced away from Leia and Luke, even from Rabé and Faren. In the pall of the heavy silence, Gavit straightened and stood stiffly at attention in front of Luke.

"Wait!" Jaron leaned onto the marble table in front of the throne. "Rabé, I am very sorry for this painful tragedy, but torturing our own people with guilt for that day isn't helping."

Rabé stood as well, one hand still on Diseks' shoulder, her tone cracking with tension. "Only the traitor is guilty. I agree with you, I don't want anyone put through any more pain. But what is the alternative? Letting the killer go when the bodies of my Queen, my husband, and my friends demand retribution?"

"So we interrogate everyone on the planet instead? When we have no proof it was even one of our people? Anyone could have given that order. If not Vader, a trooper, or another officer. We don't know."

"And that's why, Your Majesty, we have to keep going. So we do know." Rabé's expression stayed respectful, but the anger burned hotter inside. _You just convinced me, Jaron. If you weren't guilty, you'd never try to stop us. Clever of you to do it before we questioned you. But you're not getting away._

The King shook his head. "I'm sorry, but until we're sure it's one of us, I can't allow this to go further. I won't see us tormented."

Rabé moved forward to argue, so did Pormet, while Han, Leia, and the others checked imperceptibly with each other. Their best strategy, they knew, was to wait for the Naboo to do this themselves. If that failed, they'd move forward. Han glanced at the door to see if the guards on duty outside were thinking of coming in. True to their orders, they stayed at their posts.

Gavit reached the throne before Rabé and Pormet did, and when he spoke, the others immediately stopped. "Sir, I'm more than willing to answer them. I'm not bothered by it at all." Before Jaron could stop him, he turned back to Luke. "I _was _a guard then - I had just started - but I wasn't here that day. Captain Panaka sent a squad of us to the other side of the planet the day before. We established a bunker there, I don't know why. Maybe he planned to bring the Queen and the handmaidens there and later changed his mind. As I said, I don't really know." He looked over his shoulder at Rabé, then Leia, and back to Luke. "I wish I was here that day. I wish I had a chance to fight in those tunnels, to do something other than hear about it when it was over. But that's not what happened."

He clasped Luke's shoulder, a gesture between one soldier to another, and nodded for the same reason to Han and Lando. He was back in place with the other guards before anyone could thank him. And Jaron felt the eyes move to him.

Not all eyes, however, saw Jaron beginning to sweat. Pormet, relief heavy in his voice, spoke. "Your Majesty, I hope you won't mind repeating your escape that day. For formality's sake."

That aura of bound power surrounded Luke again. Han deliberately leaned against the wall behind him, even as Lando, just as intentionally, folded his arms and Leia straightened hers. Both Rabé and Luke dared a quick look at Faren who remained as calm and determined as the others in the room. Everything came down to this moment.

Jaron, acutely conscious of everyone's focus, even Marnin's, sat slowly back into the throne. He opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes darted around him and no words came out.

"Let me help you," Rabé offered. "You were here in the palace. I remember Captain Panaka speaking to you."

"Yes." He smiled wanly. "The memories are painful."

"Very," she agreed.

"Especially in the light of what you've found." He rubbed at the bridge of his nose. The pause dragged until Pormet leaned forward.

"Sir, I know how difficult this is for you, how much worse than it was for me. But if Rabé could speak, then perhaps?" He left the question open.

Jaron straightened in the throne, putting aside his pain or, at least, his show of it. He glanced warmly at Pormet. "Of course, Councilor. Thank you for the reminder. I am not the one here who has suffered most." He switched the center of attention to Rabé. "And I apologize for making this time worse for you."

The Council relaxed, as did everyone else who didn't know the truth of that room below. Their King was taking charge; he'd fix this. The end was in sight.

Jaron looked at across the rows of seats in front of him. "Panaka Panaka did come to me, and gave me my escape route through the eastern tunnels. I didn't even see Queen Amidala or the handmaidens. I assume they were in their quarters preparing for their own escape."

Rabé trusted herself only to nod in response.

"I went to my own home, right outside the palace, and packed what I could. I then took the tunnel entrance Captain Panaka had shown me."

"Liar," Luke said.

That one word, spoken in such a matter of fact tone, cut through the room. Luke's face had no expression, not even at everyone's gasp over his accusation.

Jaron quietly addressed him. "I beg your pardon, Commander?"

Still calm, Luke repeated, "You're lying."

Surprisingly, Jaron smiled. "I am? Thank you for informing me, I wasn't aware of it. Could you move in front of me, Commander Skywalker? It's difficult to talk to you with the sunlight coming in behind you."

Luke took a few steps down, not moving in front of the throne where Rabé was, but at an angle, still making it easier for Jaron to see him. Leia, during the next words, mirrored his position slowly so no one took notice.

Jaron spoke again. "Thank you. Now, back to my statement. You say I lie? I'm not sure how. Except ah, that tunnel entrance perhaps Panaka didn't show it to me. Someone did."

Luke nodded. "Someone did." Relief swept the Naboo in the room, abruptly cut off with his next words. "But you didn't take it. You didn't go home after talking to Panaka, and you never took the eastern tunnels."

As if questioning a recalcitrant child, Jaron asked, "What did I do?"

"You panicked."

Diseks, Pormet, the liegemen, the guards, they were all whispering now, waiting for Jaron to say something, anything, to stop Luke from talking and let them know what happened.

But their King said nothing, so Luke continued. "You were afraid of what the Imperials would do to anyone on my mother's Council."

Jaron kept silent, but as Luke started to speak again, he finally interrupted. "All right. It's true. I did panic. I'm embarrassed to admit it. I didn't make a stand against the Imperials. I went back to my office. I offered no resistance."

Thrilled with this answer, Pormet hurriedly reassured his ruler. "You did nothing wrong, anymore than the rest of us did, sir."

Others muttered the same sort of encouraging expressions, and the King replied with thanks. Rabé made sure she joined them before asking, "And what happened then?"

Obviously, Jaron hadn't expected that. "Excuse me?"

"I apologize for dwelling on such an uncomfortable task, Your Majesty, but I wondered what happened after the Imperials found you in your office. They had arrest orders for Amidala's council and we know what happened to Bibbo."

She saw him grow cold, but he tried to soften it in his voice. "I hardly had the same position that Governor Bibbo did, may he rest in peace. The Imperials did not see me as the threat that he was."

"You disavowed loyalty to the Queen?"

He didn't speak for a moment, and when he did, his voice was hoarse. "Yes, I did. To save myself, I did." Raw anguish showed clearly on his face and, again, his Council hastened to reassure him.

_He's getting away!_ Rabé thought, anguished herself. _I thought he'd break, but he's gaining sympathy._ She sensed Luke glance her way, ready to reveal more, but she took a step forward, pressing against the table separating her from the throne. _I have to do this, not Luke. Not Vader's son. The Naboo will only listen to their own for this._

"Would you mind telling me," she asked, making herself open and earnest, the one in service beseeching the one she served, "exactly what happened? I need to know, and if we have the Imperials' movements, perhaps we can discover how our traitor was able to follow us. If you were at the palace, in your office, when the Imperials came and you swore no allegiance to Amidala did they trust you on your own? Did you see Bibbo or any of the others?"

Again, he delayed before answering. "I saw Bibbo. He came to the palace despite Amidala's saying not to."

"Or they dragged him here."

He nodded. "Or they dragged him."

"Did you see anyone else?"

"No one."

"No one?" He shook his head. "Not even Vader?" At his startled expression, she said, "Lord Vader would come here for his wife."

"Yes," he said, his tone unsure. Then with more confidence, "I'm sure that's true. But I didn't see him."

"Liar," Luke said.

Pandemonium broke. Nerves were too taut to stand another accusation. Rabé raised her arms, yelling above the others that she wanted to hear. Returned shouts ordered Luke to be quiet, and implored the King to have the Republic party removed. Again and again, Rabé pleaded for them to listen, Pormet at last joining her. Skywalker never faced any of them, still maintaining the same calm manner as before, the Force a contrasting, controlled fire in his eyes.

And then he spoke, his voice not raised at all, but the waves of authority carried his words from Jaron to everyone, eventually quieting them. "You were desperate that the Imperials didn't believe you. You wanted to prove your loyalty."

Jaron bit his lip as Rabé asked, "Is that true?"

"I already said I was ashamed of what I did that day."

"How ashamed? What did you do to prove your loyalty to the Imperials?"

"Enough!" he roared, on his feet. "I will remind you who you speak to! I've apologized for my cowardice that day, but I won't be interrogated or accused any further. I'm sorry for your loss, Rabé, but you've listened to people who have a hidden agenda to turn the guilt away from Vader."

"My loss," she repeated, ignoring the rest. "_My_ loss! My husband, murdered. Sabé, Saché "

"I'm sorry-"

"Yané!"

"I cannot allow any more of this!"

"I want to know who murdered them! Eirtaé!"

"No more, Rabé! I'm ordering you!"

"Amidala!" She yelled it. "_Amidala!_ Your Queen, your leader! If for no other reason than that, you should find out who the traitor is. After all, do you have any reassurance that you will not be the next monarch sacrificed?"

"I said enough!" He almost matched her fury, almost. But she was an avenging spirit, surrounded by those as fiercely determined. She glared at him and thought that maybe, finally, he began to crack. "I will not take anymore! Not in _my_ throne room! Guards!"

Everyone moved at once. Han slammed his one elbow against the door controls, cutting off the guards outside. With his other hand, he drew his blaster, aiming at Gavit and the few people with him, yelling at them not to move. Chewie, bowcaster up and aimed, and Lando with his blaster from the concealed holster under his cape had the liegemen covered. Too late, they realized they had moved within the Republic party's perimeter instead of keeping them contained within their own. One of them, the closest to Rabé, used his compatriots to block the shot and reached to slam the butt of his blaster against her head. Faren shouted in warning, "Mother!" She grabbed and flipped the one liegeman blocking her way, rapidly firing at the other, bringing him down with a stun charge just in time from hitting Rabé. Hurriedly, she aimed her weapon at the one struggling under her foot, and he ceased.

The blaster shot caused more shouting and an almost stampede of the Council members. And then

the hum of lightsabers.

Everyone stilled. A lightsaber hadn't been seen or heard on Naboo since Vader. Luke stood ready, his saber off his belt and activated, blocking Jaron. Leia, her saber once concealed within one sleeve, was now in the same stance as Luke.

Within this shock was another. Jaron was staring at Luke, at the saber, fear - terror - written on every feature. He swallowed as he stood mesmerized. His lips worked once, twice, before he stammered, "I... I..."

And then a voice from behind, a voice that chilled his heart, a voice from the grave. "Yes, Jaron?" Amidala's voice -_Amidala _- in the deep tones she used when speaking as the Queen. His mind knew it was to separate her from her Padmé identity, but his heart hammered. He couldn't turn even though it was Princess Leia behind him. He would not look into those deep, brown eyes, Amidala's eyes.

_Amidala..._

_... the saber...like Vader's, humming, threatening, demanding answers or take his life if he stayed silent..._

_...that voice... her voice..._

Her voice even though it came from her daughter. "Vader asked you where his wife and the handmaidens went. Of course, he did. If you swore they meant nothing to you, he'd demand proof. You're still alive, and if you hadn't told Vader what he wanted to know, you'd be dead."

_...He had always hated Amidala, hated the hold she had on the Naboo. Their great hope, their great leader... no one could stand against her, not here, not in the Senate... it should have been him that wielded that power..._

"So you told him. That's how Vader and his stormtroopers got to the northern tunnels. And then you ran down there, eager to collect your reward for giving Vader what he wanted."

_...Only Palpatine had beaten Amidala at her own game. And now Palpatine was Emperor. It was either stand with him or die. Why stay loyal to a Queen he despised, who kept his career from being what it should be? And why not run down there, and relish in seeing her in captivity? Broken, beaten... by her husband... by the man she unleashed on the Naboo..._

She was taunting him now, he could hear her, no longer able to discern that Leia was talking... in that voice... "They had to be pretty intimidating, all the handmaidens, all the guards, all of them concentrating their hatred on you now that Vader had left."

_...She had escaped! But Vader was after her... and all those sneering, arrogant lackeys of hers were under his thumb, their lives in his hand..._

"They probably enjoyed telling you over and over again how you failed to get Rabé or the Queen. They probably really enjoyed reaching for your throat for betraying them."

_...He'd shut out their jeers! He'd make them shut up! He had a blaster and they were cooped up in one room! He took careful aim on Sabé first, enjoying the thrill of having an image of Amidala in the blaster's sights. He dropped the door's containment field, shot her, and raised the field again before they could move. They shrieked, screamed, ranted at him, swore they'd murder him, called him a coward! Coward! He aimed at Thaman, asked how it felt to know he'd never see his wife and baby again, and killed him. And they still resisted him! Still didn't respect him! And he suddenly knew with a certainty that when Vader returned and released them for questioning, they'd kill him despite it costing them their own lives. They were dead and knew it, and would take him with them. He murdered them all... he had the power finally...he used it..._

"You couldn't stand up to their strength, could you?"

_...and as they lay there, one body bleeding onto the other, he heard the most terrifying sound... Vader's breathing behind him... Vader's saber, active and demanding his blood..._

"So you gave Palpatine what he wanted, both on that day and years later."

_...years later and Amidala was back... Back! Here on Naboo! And that damned voice demanding, ordering, not respectful of who he was!... so he rid himself of the one mistake he ever made and sealed his loyalty with Palpatine forever...anything to stay safe from that saber..._

_...that hated voice..._

"You did it, didn't you?"

"Shut up!" he screamed. "_Shut up!_" He dove for the weapons hidden in the throne's one arm and found a lightsaber blocking his way, a second saber sandwiching him from behind, and Rabé's blaster aimed at his chest. Rabé - the other one who escaped and returned to haunt him - daring to bring the hated Amidala's children here to threaten him.

Mired in his own weakness and loathing, he sealed his guilt. With intense pleasure in his voice and eyes, he said, "They deserved it." And he smiled. 


	8. 

Lando and Chewie reached Jaron first. Not because they were the closest; Leia, Luke, and Rabé were directly in front of him. Calrissian and the Wookiee had to squeeze past them to reach the throne. But the three closest were too drained by what they just went through to move.

Everyone in the room was the same, except for Han. He moved the same instant Chewbacca and Lando did. He had his blaster aimed at Jaron's head even as the other two did. It wasn't until he felt they had the King secured that he turned to the stunned Gavit. They had promised to stay out of the situation and let the Naboo handle this, but Han'd be damned if Jaron'd slip away while everyone was shellshocked. If the Naboo couldn't handle this, the Republic would.

If only Jaron himself would realize the danger he was in with Solo and the others training their weapons on him. But the man just stood there, smiling at Rabé in the same chilling, insane way as when he had announced her husband deserved cold blooded murder.

"Captain of the Guard!" Han barked. "Captain!"

Gavit blinked, still lost in the blow of what happened, then turned towards the Council. "Orders?"

Han watched as the Council tried to fathom what their King just confessed to. The liegemen scattered amongst them were obviously numb; their weapons dropped to the floor from fingers that could no longer grasp them.

"Orders!" Han snapped.

Diseks' jaw worked but she closed it after no sound came out. Semay and the others glanced to each other, waiting, unable to make the first move. Rabé finally turned and stared down at them all. Her eyes were bloodshot from the tears making raw tracks down her face.

It galvanized Pormet. Like an innocent victim crawling out from the shreds left of his home after a battle, he shakily took a stance behind her at the head of the two lines of Council seats. That is, what was once two lines of seats and now saw chairs overturned and people dotted amongst the damage.

"Take him," he said quietly to the guard. He barely found the energy to form the words.

Han never took his blaster off Jaron, but shot Gavit a look from the corner of his eyes giving the other man someone to focus on as he took orders to arrest his King. The captain gestured to two of his people, signaling them to let the other squad in the door. The rest followed him as he took the few steps next to Han. But he did not raise his weapon; he couldn't as he just looked at Jaron and tried to piece together which of the men he had seen in his King was the real one.

The other guards rushed in, blasters drawn, and came to a standstill at the sight of the Republic generals and the Wookiee with their own weapons bearing down on the Naboo King. They snapped as one to aim at Solo, Calrissian, and Chewbacca. For the first time, Jaron moved.

He turned his head to Lando and then Han. He smiled again, that same twisted, cruel turn of his mouth. "I...am in...control...here."

Han's fingers tightened on his blaster and Lando glanced across to him. Solo knew Calrissian and the Wookiee were ready to back whatever move he made. But Jaron started laughing and Han felt cold spikes stab his chest. The laugh was silent, just convulsions shaking Jaron. And with no warning, the eerie laughter turned to a snarl. "Guard!" the King ordered. "Remove-"

"Stop!" The frightening change in Jaron cleared Gavit's head. He brought his blaster up in a swift motion, moving up next to Han. When Solo saw the captain had it, he moved away. Lando and Chewbacca did the same as other guard came next.

To set it straight, Gavit called, "Confirming orders!"

Diseks, Semay, and Pormet nodded and he repeated, "Take the prisoner."

The guards from door reacted in obvious surprise, but Han noted with approval that they didn't break. "Charges?" the squad leader asked.

"Murder," Gavit said, now snarling himself. "On so many counts, it'll sicken you."

Jaron dumbfounded them again. He pulled himself up, an air of control, regalness, and refinement settling into place. He appeared as he always had before the last few unreal moments. "You must be mistaken. You have proof?"

"Threepio!" Lando called. The golden droid walked from the back corner where he had stayed out of place the whole time. Obviously forgotten since Han had gone with the plan to order him out of the way - not that it was so out of character for him, Han noted - Threepio now connected a small unit he held in his hand onto Artoo. Artoo's holo projector activated and a replay of the whole room became visible. Rabé's accusations and Jaron's quick slide into terror started all over again. "Freeze image," Lando said and Artoo stopped the projection. "You see, we came prepared. We thought you might suspect Artoo so we had Threepio take care of it."

Staring at his own downfall, Jaron fell to his demons again. The unsettling smile returned to his face and stayed there, even as Gavit and the guards took him, dragging him from the room. He stared at Luke and Leia with a mixture of psychosis and loathing even as he sweated with fear of the sabers. The silent threat, though nothing, hung eerily in the air after he was gone.

Han wanted to shoot Jaron more than he had anyone else in a very long time. He didn't think the man could ever hurt them, but he still didn't feel safe with the King alive.

"He's not worth it, Han." Luke was stiff and stared straight ahead. He just now snapped off his lightsaber, but he still managed to speak. "You got him. I knew you would." A sudden shudder racked his body before he could control it. Lando and Han were instantly there to support him.

"Kid?" Han asked, a wealth of meaning in the nickname.

"It was pouring off him," Luke mumbled. "When he was reliving that day, when he murdered all those people, when my mo mother - You can't imagine what it felt like." He pulled himself up abruptly. "Leia. Han, she's not trained for this."

Chewie was taking care of Leia, but Han was at her side within the next heartbeat. He'd wanted to go to her first, get her out of here, and wrap himself around her until they could forget this day. But if he could ever leave without making sure Luke was okay, his love would never forgive him for it.

He tried slipping his arm around her; he might as well have tried to embrace one of the marble statues. "Come on, Leia."

She didn't relax or soften. She was shaking, he didn't know if it was from rage, exhaustion or grief. He whispered to her, "Don't give a damn who's looking and how it looks, sweetheart. Come on, Leia."

She looked at him from far away, her throat raspy from impersonating Amidala's tones as Rabé had so carefully taught her. "No. I don't care about that."

"Sweetheart "

From behind him, he heard Faren call softly, "Mama." She reached out but the liegemen were still blocking her. Han never knew if Rabé thought her daughter was right behind her, but she finally collapsed. She had brought them all through this whole plan, never once cracking under the weight of her pain and what she needed to do. Now the adrenaline left her and her knees gave out.

Luke _moved_, faster than Han could see him, and caught Rabé, cradling her until Faren got there. And as if the strings that were holding them all up were cut, Leia now sagged into Han.

She glanced up at him with that familiar expression of too much pain in her life. Han hated every person who caused his young love to look far older than her years. "The hate and his insanity the way he _murdered-_" She caught herself, the steel returning, but so did the anger. It swelled, rising behind her eyes, and then broke, leaving only exhaustion. "We're getting out of here."

She walked out of the room, and Han didn't know if he supported her or she him. She must have sent some unheard signal to Luke because he escorted Rabé out between he and Faren. They left the traumatized Council and the moment behind them.

It was days before the Council regrouped themselves to face their people. In that time, they faced the horror of that morning and rose to the challenge of dealing with both Jaron's crimes and the hole left in their government. They put Diseks on the throne temporarily, as she was Governor of Theed, but she announced she would not seek the position permanently. And they issued statements to the populace of what had happened, preparing them as much as possible.

Marnin, in an effort to redeem himself and distance himself from his former monarch, officially handed over the secreted weapons cache Han and Lando first found blocking the burial room. Fearing the populace would find it and use it on Jaron, all of it was hurriedly removed to the Republic.

On the chosen day, the Council ordered Gavit to bring Jaron out to the steps in front of the palace. Forewarned, citizens packed the streets and windows, and the media broadcast the momentous occasion all around Theed and even into the Republic itself. Jaron's liegemen stood to one side of the Council, still dressed as they would for court. Rabé and Faren stood in front of them. The Republic party, including the droids, stood off to the left. Once more, they left uniforms and official garb behind to show they were here as the family of one of Jaron's victims, not as representatives of the Republic.

Diseks stepped forward and Jaron was dragged to the front of the steps. In a clear, ringing voice, the interim Queen spoke. "We are here today to make the public pronouncement of the charges against the prisoner, the former King Jaron." The crowd stirred. "The Naboo first bring a charge for two counts of treason. The initial account for the day Amidala's handmaidens, Captain Panaka and his guards, and their families were betrayed to the Imperial strike force, and the second for betraying the late Queen Amidala on her return to Naboo. This second account happened while Jaron was King of Naboo, adding to the treason charge a betrayal to the throne and his duty to his people."

Shouts of alarm and growing outrage bounced off the walls. Diseks swallowed hard before continuing. "The Naboo make a second charge for a total of thirty counts of murder that include our former Queen Amidala, all her captured handmaidens, Captain Panaka and his guards, plus the handmaidens' and the guards' families. Does the accused have any words?"

Jaron tried to stand tall, but the public hostility had his eyes darting back and forth. "I have much to say in my defense!" he called out. "But I will not add to this communal lynching."

"The Naboo always bring pronouncement for the thankfully rare times we have such an accused traitor." A clamor went up agreeing with Diseks. "If you wish to say something, you are free to do so."

Jaron threw his head back in a ghost of his former regal manner. "I'll wait for my trial. There will be a trial?"

"Of course. Four weeks from today."

"And I'll be taken back to the hole within the palace where you're keeping me?"

Diseks smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "No. Captain Gavit has told us of your frequent complaints. You're being moved. Captain?"

Before the guard acted on her order, the liegemen as a group strode forward. Every pair of eyes immediately riveted on them. They threw their uniforms to the ground, stripping them off in front of the gathering, making sure Jaron watched them. The action, along with the bitter disappointment and betrayal warring in their expressions, denounced a King that never deserved their service. They walked away as individual men, melting into the crowd in different directions, never looking back.

Gavit and his people dragged Jaron down the palace steps and out into Theed to his temporary prison where he would await trial. People grabbed at him, screaming, tearing at his clothes.

The man cowered. "Mother of All, Gavit!" he begged. "Please! Keep them back! You're supposed to keep me safe!"

"I'll try to remember that," the captain snarled.

Jaron's confession caused a fallout that cast a terrible pall over the planet. The Naboo struggled under their own grief and shock, and felt the galaxy once more focus on their small world that many had never heard of before and would never forget again. Everyone lived in a daze, casting their eyes to Theed Palace where the Council worked to rebuild, where people shouted protests that no one was safe any longer, and where the Republic party gave what support they could as Naboo's membership was being completed.

But the strain didn't limit itself to government. The Naboo, from the Council to the populace, demanded a decent burial for Amidala and the others Jaron murdered. As the victims weren't preserved when buried, no one could tell which body was which in the burial mound, and Rabé and the Council decided not to prolong the emotional suffering by waiting for detailed genetic exams. Luke and Leia agreed with everyone else to have the bodies reburied as a group. Individual stones were being made for each of the dead as well as a monument to the late Queen and those who died in her service.

All Faren could remember was her mother, who was only in her forties, whispering to her, "Promise me, when my time comes, you'll put me here."

She had looked so old, so tired, that it terrified Faren. "Mama, please! Don't think such things," she implored her. She held Rabé tighter, and as her mother huddled in herself, she suddenly saw Leia and Luke hunched against each other at the foot of Amidala's temporary gravemarker. They had looked lost, so very lost. In trying to know their mother, they had buried her instead, and had no more memories - no more good memories - then when they first came to Naboo and left Tanen at the mountain village. Faren looked down at her father's grave and felt every bit as forlorn.

Rabé was mourning all over again, now that she knew the fate of her husband and friends, and Faren never left her side. She struggled with her own loss, but grieving for a father she never knew paled next to her mother's pain, so she kept silent and watched as her mother's strength returned. Rabé finally turned to her, with a ghost of her smile, and firmly ordered her daughter away to take care of herself, but it was another day before she did so.

She sought out the main marketplace in Theed, deliberately going at the busiest time of the day, wanting to drown in regular people, be a part of something normal after the chaos of the last few days. She saw the same purpose in everyone here: to get past the King's betrayal, and return to something from their day to day lives. To get out into the sunshine, see everyone, and discuss normal things.

"Hello."

_Or have a Jedi Knight come up behind you instead_, she thought as she identified Luke. She couldn't mistake the thrill shooting through her at the sound of his voice. She'd ached to see him, to talk to him alone. But the Council swamped the Republic party for help, and she and her mother were called to lend aid in other areas.

She looked over her shoulder, smiling. It was a relief to just smile again. "Hello yourself."

He returned the smile. "Can I help with anything?"

"Since you offered-" She dumped her packages from her arms into his.

He stared at the mound of wrapped things he couldn't identify before he asked bewildered, "Is this something they teach girls when they're growing up? How to turn men into pack animals? Because Leia's done this to me a lot of times and so did my aunt."

She laughed, and even though he hadn't been that funny, she laughed for a while. His expression turned serious and he asked carefully, "Are you okay?"

She blinked, taken aback by the sudden switch in topics. She was on edge, and of course he noticed. "I'm as okay as you probably are," she said finally.

He smiled, gentle and sad, and she knew she felt everything he felt. "I'm escaping it today. So," he said with deliberate cheerfulness, "are you done, or are there more Naboo you must clothe and feed?"

She followed his lead. "What's the matter? Too heavy for you?"

"Not at all, because I'm cheatin'." He abruptly moved his arms out, but the bundle of packages stayed where they were, floating in midair. He put his arms back underneath and grinned at her boyishly. She could only stare at him, surprised for a moment, and then a fit of giggles overtook her that turned into a full laugh. A real laugh this time.

It was so good to see him, to feel that lightening strike of attraction when he was near, to feel anything positive again. His strength, the spark of returned chemistry in his eyes, and the way he could so easily make her laugh made her feel alive again, and started pulling her out of the darkness of the last few days.

She was still chuckling as she asked, "Is that what they teach Jedi? How to use the Force to carry things?"

"Oh yeah. Master Yoda had me carry things all the time."

She knew she was supposed to ask. "Like what?"

"Him."

She grinned one last time before turning back to the market stalls. _Please let him come with me. _He did. "We definitely have more stops to make. But don't worry. It's for a good cause."

"Such as?"

"Cheering up my mother."

"Ah. And what things are good for cheering up a mother?"

She wasn't stepping into that topic. "You tell me. What would you buy your aunt?"

He tossed that idea around. "Anything frivolous that she wouldn't buy herself."

"Excellent choice. And your sister?"

"Easy. Anything to do with Alderaan. And then carry it for her." The boyish smile was back.

"Another excellent choice." She steered him to a stall with women's clothing, some with traditional styles even in the casual lines. _Mama could use something casual. Get her out of those robes for a change._ She searched for something else to say. "See, you're better at this than you thought."

He seemed not to agree as he doubtfully watched as she held up different blouses. But he said, "Lots of practice, that's the key. I've fumbled through plenty of birthdays and such for Leia and Aunt Beru."

Faren noticed he only mentioned his women relatives. _There must've been women in his life. I wonder if someone is waiting for him to come back now. _The thought made her insides clench. "Birthdays. I never thought of it before. Do you know who is older, you or Princess Leia?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah, we've always known. She is. Her birthday is the day before mine."

Faren's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "The _day_ before?"

He chuckled. "It's not as bad as it sounds. We're not sure exactly how far apart we are, but Leia was told by Bail Organa that she was born very late at night. And my aunt and uncle told me that I was born first thing in the morning. So however many minutes are between us, they crossed into the next day."

He leaned forward, drawing her in. "Besides, I always knew Leia was older even without the birthday difference. Between you and me, she's makes a great bossy, older sister." He winked.

She almost dropped the dress she was holding. His expression changed from boyish to wicked conspiracy. Oh, yeah, she definitely had missed him. "How terrible for you."

His mood changed again. His voice softened as he looked back at years of memories. "Yeah, how terrible for me and Han. To have her pushing us into things we wanted but wouldn't admit to, or going out and getting them for us herself. To worry over us and fuss when something was wrong, and to do the drudge work that someone had to do but we didn't want to since we were too busy playing hotshots."

"Still, you and the princess are a lot alike, aren't you?"

He came back from the past and focused on her, teasing once more. "You think so? I guess we are in some ways. We have the same feelings on a lot of things, and we've always been close. But we're different too, like-" He deepened his voice dramatically. "I'm taller."

She snorted. "Yeah, that's hard not to notice."

"And definitely intimidating," someone said from behind them. Leia and Han walked up to join them, she giving Luke a scathing glance that phased him not at all. "Bragging that you're taller. Really, Luke."

Faren smothered a smirk as Solo deliberately stood next to Skywalker, looking down at him. "How you doin', Junior?"

"I'm doing great, old man."

Han puffed up in mock fierceness, and Leia hastily interrupted. "And how are _you_ doing, Faren?"

The other woman caught the look of feminine mirth in the princess' eye which she felt herself. In addition to that, she was happy for this opportunity. She'd wanted to discuss something with Leia for days, looking for her for very different reasons than why she'd looked for Luke. "Actually, I'm glad we ran into you. I was hoping I'd get a chance to talk to you, but it's been so busy. Is now okay?"

Leia nodded. "Anything to miss what these two will argue about next." The two women moved away to talk in private. Faren looked back once, hoping this didn't mean Luke was leaving.

But he was busy hissing at Han. "Junior!"

"Old man?"

"You deserved it."

"Call as I see 'em, Luke. And will you look at this. Faren's got you more loaded down than some banthas I've seen."

"Don't be so cocky. I've seen Leia lead you around like a string of dewbacks while you just say, 'Yes, dear'."

"I've never said 'Yes, dear'," Han snarled. He gestured obscenely to Luke who yelled something back. Han smirked, and then surprised him by leaning closer. "You really like her, don't you? Faren."

Luke thought of blustering an act, but he liked having a chance to just talk with Han. "Yeah, I do."

"Good taste, kid." The Corellian punched his shoulder. "And good for you. Just make sure she treats you right."

Luke was touched by Solo's warmth. But then, Han was always watching over his and Leia's safety while completely disregarding his own. "Thanks, Han."

Solo just nodded and suddenly found some far off point, someplace that _wasn't_ looking at Luke, of great interest. "Uh, kid... when you and Leia had that fight - you coulda came to me, you know, to talk."

"But you and Leia are together."

"Yeah."

"I didn't think you'd - I mean, it's not right if I-"

Han smirked. "We're real good at this, aren't we? You still can come to me, Luke, really." He shrugged. "You'd just have to listen that both of you were partly wrong."

"Did you tell Leia that?"

"Yup."

Luke now smirked. "You know you never come to me. I always have to drag something out of you."

"Yup. 'Cause you're good at it."

"I'll remember what you said, Han. Thanks again."

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The merchant for the booth they stood in front of was a middle-aged woman, her skin darkened and toughened by the sun like old leather; it made her violet eyes jump startlingly from her face. "Excuse me-"

Luke jumped up from leaning on her tables, hastily recollecting Faren's bundles. "Sorry. I didn't mean to block-"

But the woman shook her head. "No, no, that's not what I meant." Her gaze pierced his. "You're Amidala's boy, right?"

He felt himself straighten up while Han grew more wary. There was no telling why she wanted to find one of the former Queen's children, but Luke didn't sense anything wrong. "Yes, I am. Can I help you?"

She reached out and patted his hand. "I'm real sorry about your mother. Real sorry. No one deserves that, no one. I just wanted to tell you that."

Luke's throat tightened and his voice came out husky. "That's nice of you. Thanks."

Faren and Leia came back. The princess immediately took in Han's guarded stance and a strange woman touching her brother. Luke reassured her, whispering mentally to her, and Leia went into her diplomatic form, smiling herself at the merchant.

The older woman brightened at seeing her. "I thought that was you, _Your Highness_." The emphasis on the title escaped no one. "I've heard the Council will offer you the throne."

"Not quite," Leia disagreed kindly. "For one thing, I'm not Nubian."

The merchant completely disregarded this, turning to her table. "Your mother was Naboo," she declared as she went through her merchandise. "So you are Naboo, you and your twin." Triumphantly, she suddenly reached out, swiping at Leia's mouth, and taking them all by surprise. Han lunged for her, but Luke threw up a restraining arm. He knew his sister was all right. "So you think about that offer." And she walked away so she couldn't hear anymore.

Brow furrowed, Leia reached up to her mouth, about to go off on the other woman's behavior, when Luke felt his eyes grow wide. He grabbed a mirror hanging nearby and held it up.

A crimson stripe of makeup ran down Leia's lower lip: the scar of remembrance, the symbol of Naboo's monarchs.

Leia's face struggled with too many emotions for Luke to identify, even as they poured through the link they shared. She reached for the image in the mirror, then abruptly turned away, pulling her lip between her teeth. In a second, the red stripe was gone.

Luke put the mirror back. "Leia, she didn't mean-"

"I know," she said. She suddenly looked very tired, and Han dropped an arm around her shoulders, sharing a look with Skywalker that he understood immediately. Leia was once more pushing herself too much. "Maybe coming here wasn't a good idea. But I had to get away. You know."

He certainly did.

"And we're not stayin' anyway," Han drawled.

"Where are you going now?" Luke asked.

"Somewhere quiet," Leia answered, and her voice was heavy with thankfulness for the change of subject. She looked past him to Faren. "Your mother told me about a place I just have to see."

Luke saw Faren make an intricate hand movement and Leia showed surprise at the sight of it. It took a moment before she nodded at the other woman in response. When she had, Faren relaxed and spoke casually. "I think I know what place you mean. She said she wanted to tell you both about it."

"Why don't you two tag along?" Han asked. Luke alternated smiling at Faren with darting killing glances at Solo. He finally got a chance to be with Faren - away from Rabé's protective stares - and Han was going to ruin it? The Corellian only smirked back, and Luke gleefully thought of doing him bodily harm.

Leia ended the discussion decisively, slipping her arm around Han's waist. "Sorry, but I'm taking this one away by myself. Be glad I am."

"Very," replied Luke.

Han abruptly snapped his fingers, then jabbed them at Faren. "Wait a minute. I wanted to talk to you. You took out that liegeman - make that liege_men_ - pretty good. You said you only had self-defense training."

"Yes, so? I may not be a rebel soldier, but I never said I was a slouch."

Some of the tired ache dropped off Leia as she bit her cheek to keep from laughing. Luke winked at her, and Han stared at Faren in surprise, but then respect crossed his face. One corner of his mouth pulled up lopsidedly. "Right, you never said that." He shot a quick scowl at the gloating Luke before speaking to Leia. "Ready?"

"Yes," she said quickly. "We'll see you later, Luke."

Leia leaned up to kiss his cheek, and turned to leave when Han started whispering loudly to Faren. "Get him to tell you about the time on Oulloq when Leia had to buy underwear, and Luke and I had a slingshot fight and got thrown from the store when one pair ended up hanging on his ear."

Luke went red to his scalp while Leia groaned. "Don't remind me. I've tried to blot that day from my memory." She started tugging Han with her, tossing a wave goodbye.

Han yelled, "Have a good night, Junior!"

Luke purposely looked in the opposite direction of Faren until he heard her delicately cough. "Maybe we should leave the market," she suggested.

He eagerly agreed, happy to get away. With some determination, he avoided thinking of women's underwear with her standing so close. He thought he heard her sniggering under her breath, but studiously ignored it.

Another merchant approached her, speaking in rapid Nubian. She replied in the same and the man nodded. He turned to go, stopping at Luke first. "Jedi Skywalker," he said, being respectful, and Luke registered yet another person's display of not seeing him as Vader's son anymore.

"What was that all about?" he asked her.

"He has a delivery service throughout Theed. He's going to take these things back to the palace for us."

"You're not going back to the palace?"

"No... not yet. I thought we could... I was going to get something to eat. Would you like to come with me?"

Would he? _I didn't track you down out here just to play pack animal. But I'd play pack animal for as long as you wanted me to. _He practically threw the bundles into the speeder the merchant brought up, and then stood waiting for her, beaming. She explained she wanted to go to a restaurant nearby, within walking distance, and he indicated she should lead. They walked in amiable silence for a few moments.

"So," she finally said, "this thing that was hanging off your ear-"

"Never mind," he interrupted.

They reached the restaurant right after that, and he placed a hand in the small of her back, steering her in first. He secretly delighted in the gesture, and did it as casually as he could. He saw some of the other men look up admiringly at Faren as they moved past, and he felt the same thrill anyone does when in the company of an attractive partner.

The restaurant was set out in the open air, tables spread throughout a private courtyard off the main thoroughfare of the marketplace. Faren once more conversed in Nubian with the host, and they were seated in a quiet, intimate table off by themselves. He wondered if the intimacy showed she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. The excitement of being alone together pounded in his veins.

He had a moment to drink in the beautiful sight of the waterfall sparkling in the sunset, the palace bathed in the same rose tinted light, and most beautiful of all, Faren's soft glow. The dark hair spilled around her shoulders, and her blouse of bronzed gold brought out both her dusky skin and her fiery eyes.

"Are you enjoying the view, sir?" a voice suddenly spoke at his elbow. The man that belonged to it was small, what hair remaining on his head was graying at the temples, and he was almost jumpy with excitement.

Luke glanced up. "It's perfect."

The older man went from quizzical to understanding. Male perception passed between them. "I quite agree." And then to Faren, "With both the palace and the waterfall in view, it is the best seat here. I'm the owner of the restaurant, and it's going to be my pleasure to serve you both this evening. How can we start the meal for you?"

Luke searched for an answer. He actually didn't know anything about Nubian cuisine. Everything had been chosen and placed in front of him in one diplomatic setting after another.

Faren said, "Liel wine for me, and Commander Skywalker has been wanting to try your local ale. A lot of people have been telling him about it."

"Excellent! You're going to enjoy it." The owner left menus and bustled off, still beaming.

"A little starstruck, don't you think?" Faren nodding at the wake of the owner.

"Hmmm?" Luke was reading the menu, written in Basic and Nubian thankfully. "You think so?"

"Oh no, I'm sure the owner dotes on every customer personally."

"Oh that. He knows what anyone who sells something knows. My sister is rich and spoils me rotten." He glanced up with only the corner of his eyes, the twinkle still obvious.

Delighted, Faren said, "I'll remember that if I go into business for myself. Do you mind if I ask, the princess... I'd have thought the Empire-"

Luke was already nodding. "They did. Leia lost a lot with Alderaan gone. And what offworld accounts she could get hold of, she poured into the Rebellion. But with the war over, the accounts the Empire held are now released. Of course with Leia, it's not the money itself, it's getting back anything of Alderaan. Some of the things she got back are antiques, jewels, and heirlooms that were held in safety around the galaxy."

"Poured into the Rebellion," Faren whispered to herself. She played with the utensils and napkin at her place setting. "You don't know how many times I wanted to join the Alliance. But I always had this fear that I'd lead the Empire back to my mother somehow, or something would happen to her if I left. That sounds so idiotic, but..."

_Force help me, she looks good when she fidgets like that. But she looks good all the time. _"You think you did something wrong? With what we know about Jaron now, who knows what might have happened to Rabé if he or the Emperor found out where she was. Faren, you didn't sacrifice the last family you had, that's all you did. That makes you normal. I wish I knew more normal people. I could use some normality in my life." Feeling bold and wanting to soothe her, he took her hand in his, leaning forward on his elbows so that even more it was only the two of them. He heard her sharp intake of breath. "And you did nothing many of us didn't, including me." She glanced up sharply from their entwined hands, and his mouth twitched. "You didn't know that, did you? No one talks about that part of the great Luke Skywalker biography. I turned down the chance to be a part of the Rebellion - or at least to get off Tatooine - time after time. My best friend, Biggs, asked me to go with him. Ben - Obi-Wan - asked me after watching a holo of Leia pleading with him to help her. And I said no. I wouldn't go with my uncle and aunt so upset about it, no matter how much I wanted it. They were all I had and I wasn't giving them up. I didn't go until they were dead. So you did more than me. You protected your family. Don't be ashamed of it."

She slipped her fingers with his one hand that now held both of hers, and he laid his other hand over their intertwined fingers. "Thank you." He squeezed, enjoying the moment. It was quiet in the best sense. Her voice lowered with throaty tones that sent a delighted ripple up his back. "I think we've talked business long enough."

"I think so too." She moved closer to him.

At that exact moment, a different voice spoke at his elbow. "Excuse me, Commander Skywalker?"

_How is everyone sneaking up on me today?_ Luke thought grouchily. Faren's eyes of warm gold held his a second more, before her mouth fought not to laugh at their situation. _Oh yeah, that's why_. He again looked over his shoulder.

Two pilots in off duty uniform stood waiting for his attention. He never expected that. One was a man, the same height and age as Luke but very thin, delicate in fact. Amazing for a pilot who had to battle g-forces and the strain of handling a powerful ship. The other, a woman, was more stocky in build. They eagerly held out their hands to him, and he reluctantly dropped his one hand from Faren's so he could shake theirs. "We've been looking for a chance to talk to you," the man said. "Sorry, my name is Duvan."

"Cetix," the woman introduced herself. "I hope we're not interrupting anything."

Luke and Faren made polite, declining noises. "Did you need me for something?" Luke asked.

"No, no, we just wanted to say hello. After all, how often do you meet one of the galaxy's best pilots?" Duvan said. Luke shifted uncomfortably, but hoped no one noticed.

Cetix was too excited to notice anything but what she wanted to say. "We kept hoping they'd show you our ship bays. Every squadron is dying to get a chance to talk shop with you. But we all know you're busy with uh everything. Um, but maybe you'll have time in the next few days?"

Luke had perked up as soon as they mentioned the hangers. "Definitely!"

Cetix visibly relaxed after her earlier blunder. "Great. In fact-" She exchanged a look with Duvan who suddenly got the same idea. "One of our pilots is down. Small injury, nothing serious. We have a stand-in from another squadron, but - would you like to fly patrol with us in the morning?" She rushed the last part out hurriedly.

Luke was on the edge of his seat. "I'd love it! When and where?"

Duvan spoke. "We'll meet you at your quarters first thing, how about that?"

"Perfect. Listen, would you mind if I ask Han and Lando - uh, General Solo and General Calrissian - to come along? They'd want a chance as much as me."

Duvan looked like he was asked if he minded being alive. "Of course, please ask them! We were hopin' - could we get a look at the _Falcon_?"

Luke snickered. "Get Han to show off his ship? I think I can get that done."

The three talked back and forth a bit more before the Nubian pilots left them alone. Luke felt like nothing could make this night better. The owner was bringing their drinks, and Faren again smiled with that light of laughter filling her eyes. She obviously didn't mind his talking business after all, he was glad to see.

He apologized anyway. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. I'm not. I learned all the benefits of the new M5 conductor for a XOP-38."

"Something everyone should know."

The owner set their drinks down as he went into raptures over the special meal he was preparing for them. Luke didn't understand half of what the man was talking about, and prayed to the Force he would get the food down without choking.

Faren murmured wickedly after the little restaurateur had bustled off. "You know, you have to be delirious with ecstasy over this meal or you'll crush that man forever. On the other hand, I owe you an apology if you don't like your drink. But after that dinner the other night, I thought the ale suited your tastes better."

"It's perfect, thanks. What's that you have?"

"Liel wine? I like it. It's light and has a crisp berry taste to it."

Luke scrunched his nose. "Girly drink."

"Hey!"

He chuckled at her mock outrage and sipped his ale again. "Faren, back in the market, what was that gesture you made? To Leia?"

"This?" She repeated the intricate sign in the air. "Halken symbol. It was used at the Alderaani royal court."

He frowned. "I never saw Leia do that."

"Probably not. You never knew her when she lived on Alderaan, did you? And how many people in the Alliance would know about it?"

"But what's it mean?"

"King Halken created it . oh, centuries ago. You would use it as a request to speak off record with the royal family, or to act without formalities. Or a member of the royal family would use it to ask you not to be formal. It allowed the Family to step out of their official role."

"So I should have been using it all this time?"

"Well, I doubt your sister expected _you_ to use it, even before she knew she was your sister. Plus, it's a very ceremonial gesture, and - I know it's a sad thing to say but - there's no Alderaani court anymore."

"So why did Faren make that gesture then?" Han was saying as he and Leia traveled in a speeder to - he didn't know where they were going. Who cared? He and Leia were off by themselves.

"My guess is, she wanted to emphasize that the discussion we had before - when you and Luke were happily insulting each other - was professional, and not a request for a personal favor. I respect her for that."

"What did she ask for?"

"Would I write her a recommendation if we reinstated the Cultural Studies program. I was already going to suggest to Mon Mothma that we should. Faren's certainly saved us more than once with her experience - don't tell Luke that. I'm still teasing him. Oh, did you tell Chewbacca to get the records on -"

"Yeah, yeah. You heard me on the commlink. I gave the Wook the whole shopping list. Start tracking Vader's records for the day the Naboo were attacked, and so on and so forth. Or get us access to everything and we'll have Artoo go through it. Make Threepio earn the space he's taking up." He suddenly turned sideways in the passenger seat, dropping his head into her lap without preamble. "Much better."

"That makes it very tough to drive."

He watched the underside of her profile framed by the sky. "But wonderful for me. And I'm worth the trouble, right?"

"The first checkpoint is up ahead."

"I said, I'm worth the trouble, right, sweetheart? What checkpoint? Where the hell are we going anyway?"

"Rabé told me that my mother and - Anakin had a cabin up here. Still close enough to the palace if she was needed, but someplace private. And if I hear you make that crack again about how many bedrooms does a Queen need, I'll-"

"No need getting violent. I wasn't going to say it. So what's the checkpoint for?"

"Security. I think Rabé told them we were coming. Don't worry, it's automatic so you don't have to get up," Leia said dryly.

"I wasn't going to get up anyway." He settled himself happily and she reached for his hand. _This might be a quick visit_, he thought, and just enjoyed his vantage point for the rest of the ride.

The cabin was idyllic, a small home surrounded by trees with its face to the meadow from which they approached. After visiting Amidala's home village, Han could see why she'd pick such a setting.

Her daughter was having a difficult time seeing it. Han saw Leia swallow a few times, imagining parents who'd want to escape away from duty and be off by themselves.

As he and Leia were doing now. Han swallowed against emotion once himself.

He was amazed the place looked so good. Granted, someone at the palace had sent a cleaning crew out here. No weeds grew over the property and the house sparkled in the fading light. But why Vader never destroyed it

_Could the bastard actually have had a heart?_ Han wondered, then remembered the pains of the torture grid he had been strapped to, the first blast from the carbon freezing unit, and Leia's cries during the night from her own nightmares. And then he tried, forced himself to try, and compare all that with the man-machine that let this place stand, and had saved Luke's life on the second Death Star. He felt more confused than ever. And if he was confused - he kept a hold of Leia's hand as they went in.

The first room off to the right was a small living area, the walls bright to catch the natural light, the floor a dark wood. A couch of rich maroon, overstuffed for comfort, wrapped around two walls. It faced a combination holo and communications unit that filled another wall with a rocking chair to its right.

Han nudged it into moving. _I bet Amidala planned to rock her kids in this_. He imagined a baby Leia falling to sleep here and tried to hide his smile.

The adult Leia was playing at the wall unit. After a few tries at the controls labeled only in Nubian, a bright burst of music suddenly flowed into the room. "That's a court piece," Leia said. "I recognize it from the other night." A shadow fell over her as she imagined Amidala and Anakin listening to this and other music. She stabbed at the control to shut it off.

"Sweetheart-"

"No, I'm okay. Let me let me just soak this in."

He nodded, curious about the rest of the cabin. He moved off down a small hallway; the first door off his right lead to a bedroom. He quickly shut the door; that was _too_ private. Going in there just didn't feel right.

The middle door was for the refresher - _nothing spectacular there_ - followed by Amidala's office. _I wonder if Leia wants to see this_, he thought and noted the windows here faced the mountains peeking through the trees. _Maybe later._

At the end of the hall, the kitchen was off to his left with a dining area on one side and a hallway on the other, leading back to the main room completing the circuit. Off to his right - he poked his head in and his lips pulled back in a delighted grin.

Workbenches lined three walls of the room, covered in tools and parts. His expert gaze picked out speeder components, some droid workings, and a variety of ship pieces. Catching sight of one particular tool, Han hurriedly crossed the room in a few strides, snatching it up.

_Look at this! A Laxboken micropick, you can't get these anymore! They ruined it with the newer models. _He blew off the accumulated dust. _Why didn't they clean up in here? They got the rest of the house._

He stopped cold. Amidala had no need for a workshop. Her workshop was next door in her office. And this wasn't just her home. The cleaning crew ignored this room because it _wasn't_ hers.

_Ah, damn it to hell. _He'd expected that if he found anything of Anakin Skywalker, it'd be a room with lightsabers and other Jedi mumbo jumbo stuff, things he saw Luke use. Not this, not a room he himself would like, a place where a regular man, not a Sith Lord, would putter for hours.

The room had no windows as if they took up too much precious space from the workbenches, but Han began to feel heat on his head and looked up to a skylight. _Amidala looked to the mountains and Vader looked up to the sun? Why?_

_Luke'd love this. He still feels the cold more than anyone after living in the des -_ That was it. He'd forgotten. Vader was from Tatooine.

Not Vader, Anakin. Han looked down at the micropick still in his hands, and rolled it back and forth. He didn't hear the snatches of music coming from the other room. He just sat there in the sun, staring at the tool for timeless minutes, and then stood up, looking around on the shelves. He finally found a toolbox, a large one, and then searched in the spacer's vest he had put on today over the casual fatigue shirt of a Republic pilot. Locating a small cylinder of compressed air, he carefully cleaned the dust from each tool and packed it in the toolbox. Luke would want them.

When he had all the box could hold, he snapped it close. The kid'd be here himself in the next few days and could get the rest, but this would mean a lot, that he got this much right away.

A sudden shriek sent him bolting from the room back to Leia. Long years of experience snapped the blaster from its holster on his first stride. _It's got to be bad for her to yell!_

He reached the end of the hall in mere seconds, dropping to a crouch and swinging the blaster in first, keeping the wall as a cover as he scanned the room.

Leia hadn't yelled. She stood still in the center, a holovid playing directly in front of her. The figures were set to full size and Leia was almost nose to nose with the woman in the holo.

Amidala was in the foreground, beaming into a camera she either held out or had on automatics right in front of her. Her hair was unbound and flowed out of sight behind her shoulders, the same chestnut as Leia's with its red and gold highlights caught by the sunlight.

She was speaking, and it took a moment before it dawned that her mouth didn't quite meet the words. She used Nubian but Leia must have turned the translation circuit on.

"The cabin is finally done," Amidala announced happily. "So we're not stuck-"

A broad chest filled the space behind her and two arms came down, grabbing her. She shrieked playfully, and the world spun as she was whirled around.

"Ani, put me down, put me down!" she yelled and the holo bounced as she was unceremoniously dropped. It straightened out as she got her balance back, the view swinging from her to the owner of the chest previously behind her.

"My attacker," she said and framed the young man in the holo from head to toe. He grinned and waved, then mockingly stalked her and the holocam. His light brown hair turned gold as he moved into the light, the top cropped short and a long braid flung over one shoulder. As he got closer, his sky blue eyes glanced curiously into the holocam.

"Why are you holding it?" he asked her.

"The automatics are broken."

He frowned, turning back to the house. "Why didn't you say so? I can take care of that." He disappeared inside and Amidala spun the camera back to her, rolling her eyes.

"Personally, I think he broke it so he could fix it. But back to the cabin-"

Leia stopped the holo, rewound it, and started it again. Now Han knew why he had heard Amidala shriek but made it here in time to see this from the beginning.

The holo played again to the same point where Leia once more stopped it, this time only rewinding to the shot of Anakin in full frame, and froze it there. He stood there, immobile in time, and stared back her.

Han came up to her, careful to do so from the side, not from behind her as Anakin had done with Amidala. Leia was in agony.

"Who _is_ he, Han?"

He knew she didn't need the identity of the man in the holo, but an answer of which man was real: this one or the one that had haunted her through her whole memory.

"I don't know," he answered. He didn't. In the holo, Anakin was obviously headed for that tool room in the back, intent of fixing his wife's camera for her, as they celebrated the completion of this escape spot, a place where they weren't diplomat and Jedi, but husband and wife.

"There's no date for the holo," Leia whispered. "How much longer after this did he become "

He thought she'd turn away from the image, but she didn't. She stood mesmerized by it, trying to comprehend the man in it.

With quiet despair, she touched the image. It distorted as her fingers brushed it, then immediately righted itself. "How could he? He had everything. And he threw it away."

Her chest rose and fell with her contained distress, and her hand clenched against itself. Han wished she'd scream or cry, anything but this pain that obviously couldn't get out. In the next moment, he wished for it more.

"Why couldn't my mother see she was in love with a lie?"

Han was almost as shaken as she, so much so, he couldn't stand the slight against Amidala. Not after the other night of staring at her tapestry wondering if he'd find himself in her position someday. "You don't mean that, you know you don't. You can't blame her for what he did."

"What he did," she numbly repeated. The holo still stared at her. She met it, stare for stare. "_Who is he_?"

Han hated that guy staring at them. He hated the man for reminding him of Luke with his light hair and his blue eyes that had the same energy singing with life. He hated him because, right before that man entered the cabin in the holo, he had looked back with amused affection. That man loved his wife. He had a heart. "I guess he's the guy that's been down deep under that armor all these years."

"Like Luke said." She brought her fists up to her eyes, grinding them. "And I'm supposed to see him under that armor?" She returned to the holo, unyielding in understanding this young man who smirked mischievously, as he might have teased her over the years instead of becoming her greatest fear.

Han's heart ached with her as she stood unbending, looking and asking for no help in this battle. He kissed the top of the dark head that didn't even meet his chin. He laid his cheek on it and stared at the vibrant man in the hologram. "Do you love me?"

Her head flung back sharply and her eyes were wide. "How can you ask? You know I do."

He couldn't help it. He had to kiss that scowl on her forehead, down to the tip of her nose, and once on her lips. It took him three tries before he could speak. "I'm nowhere near a slime like Vader, but I did terrible things, Leia. I smuggled the galaxy's worst drug, rushing it as fast as possible so people like Jabba could get it quicker into some kid's system. I killed people cold blooded murder because someone paid me to do it, and I figured as long as it wasn't me- I'm not proud of any of it." He drew his fingers down her cheek and knew she felt him tremble. "When I told you I was a nice man, I lied. I'm not. But I figure that every day since I took Luke and the old man off of Tatooine, I'm making up for the crap I did. Someday, I might break even." He took a long slow breath, and repeated his earlier question hoarsely. "Do you love me?"

She leaned into his hand. "Han, don't do -"

"Say it."

"I love you. Always, as long as you want me and for years after that."

"A slime like me?"

Indignant, she started to yell, then caught herself. "Don't insult my taste in men, Solo. I don't love slime."

"Yeah, you wouldn't. So I changed, and I'm not going back."

She kissed the palm cupping her face, and then looked up, a spark of her temper returning. "Then why wasn't it enough for _him_? Having my mother, having all this?" She answered her own question. "Because maybe Luke was right. Maybe Anakin started falling without seeing what he was turning into until too late. He thought he could control it, but he couldn't. Maybe " She stared at the image of her father. "Was this some roundabout way of getting me to take another look at him?"

"I said it because it's true. And yeah, so you'd take another look, and I wish you would because I'm sick of defending the guy."

She didn't answer. She faced off against Anakin Skywalker, zooming in the image so he moved to the forefront, now his correct height. She forced herself to look up at him as she always did whenever she confronted him. Her expression became steel and her jaw iron as the struggle went on behind her defiant gaze.

Anakin Skywalker wanted to be a Jedi like her brother. He fell in love and planned a life with a woman, a life that would have included she and Luke. Vader destroyed that life, tortured her, forced her to watch as Alderaan was destroyed... the list was too long. But was Vader this young man?

Yes, he was. But was the young man Vader? He'd become him, yes, and decades later destroy the Sith Lord he became to save his son. But the conflict within Leia was... could she see the man that never knew what he'd turn into?

She let out a breath in an explosive blast, allowing her body to ease with its release. Han knew she'd won the first step in her war.

She wrapped his arms around her, guiding his head down to that spot from behind her ear to the curve of her neck that was so sensitive, and of course he found it right away. "All right, I promise."

They stayed that way for long eternal moments, not interrupting the fragile peace. At last, she switched off the holo, staring at Anakin as he faded out. "I want to get Artoo down here so he can copy all the holos I found."

"Okay," he mumbled, and his breath and lips were another delightful tickle on her skin. "Hey, Princess, wanna dance?"

She smiled, pressing their heads closer together. It was an obvious attempt to change the mood. "Of course."

"I'm not very good, never really learned anything fancy. Might step on your toes."

"Don't worry, I'm quick. I'll get out of the way before you do."

"Just don't go too far, sweetheart."

"Never. If I did, with the way you fly, you'd catch me."

"Always, sweetheart, always."

Luke and Faren walk down the moonlight street, making their slow way back to the palace. The blue-white light bathed everything in iced blue and shadows. As Luke walked in and out of the light, he went from darker hair with sapphire eyes to silver and crystal blue. Faren thanked the moon above for the delight in seeing him this way.

No one else seemed to be out, which was odd. They were on the outskirts of the palace and Theed itself was a city. Even this late at night, people should be about.

But as she only wanted to be alone with him, she didn't spare it another thought.

"Are you okay?" she asked in direct contrast to her admiring musings. At one point in the meal, he had jumped in his seat, his eyes overcome with an energy she saw him use that day in Jaron's throne room; they focused at a point she couldn't see. He had stayed that way for a moment, then shook it off, reassuring her then. Still...

"I'm fine." Then perhaps seeing she needed more of an explanation, he continued. "It was Leia. She had a jolt and I felt it."

"Should you get a hold of her?"

He shook his head, quite calm. "No, it's over already and she wanted to face it on her own anyway. Han was with her, and if she needs to talk it over with me, she'll do it later."

Glad to hear the princess wasn't in danger, she asked with less concern, "So it wasn't like she was in trouble?"

"Not in trouble, but - welll... uh, a jolt like I said." He shrugged. "I'm not sure how else to explain it, but something... took her off guard. Something to do with our father."

"...oh."

"Not Vader, Anakin. At least that what I think it was. I hope so. One of the reasons why she came here was to understand our father better."

"And, of course, your mother."

"Right. But Leia has some memories of Mother. Not a lot since Mother died when Leia was really little, but she has some. That's better than not having any," he said, his voice trailing off.

"Jealous?"

He started to deny it, then made a rueful twist with his face, rolled his eyes, and finally held up his fingers spread a bit apart. She grinned. "Well, that's healthy."

"I don't like thinking I'm jealous though. More like..."

"Wistful?"

"Yeah." Her breath caught at his smile. "That's better. Someday, Leia's going to show me those memories and I'm going to show her my last moment with our father. He had a message for her right before he died. Even though I told her it, it's better if she hears it for herself."

Faren felt her own wistfulness. If only someone could give her memories of her father... "Luke, that day in the throneroom with Jaron, could you really see into the past?"

He gave her an odd look that she couldn't interpret. "A Jedi, when he or she reaches a certain state of meditation, is shown things by the Force. The past and the future. I couldn't go that deep when we were in the throne room, but I could sense how people felt when they relived those days they spoke about. I could tell if they told the truth about it because I sensed their feelings." He stopped talking and walked quietly a few steps. "Plus, something on Naboo increases my ability to use the Force. It was there in the throne room that day. So I made the connection to the people talking very easily which left me plenty of energy to concentrate on Jaron's movements."

"But you can see the past? Haven't you ever used it to see Amidala? That would give you some memories of her."

He looked around the gardens they were now passing, at the empty streets, everywhere but at her. He shrugged. "No. I - uh - was afraid. To see how much Vader had hurt her. But I will - someday."

Wishing she hadn't brought it up, Faren went back to something he said earlier. "This thing that - increases? - the Force for you, what is it?"

"It's not a thing. It's a person."

Her jaw dropped a bit. "One of the Council members is a Jedi? Mother of all, no one's even mentioned-"

"Not a Jedi," he interrupted. "As far as I can tell, she can't ever be trained as a Jedi. She has this gift I never saw before, but she's an amplifier _for_ a Jedi without somehow having the ability to connect herself to the Force."

"She? Who is it? Diseks? Semay?"

His lips thinned as he set his jaw. "I can't tell you. I haven't told her yet."

"You haven't told her? Luke, why not?"

"Because. With everyone being so afraid of Vader, I wasn't sure she'd want to hear about it." His bearing was straight and stiff, making her sorry for what he had obviously taken as an accusation. "If it was you, would you want to know?"

_He's always asking me things like this. _"This ranks up there with 'What if the Emperor were my father'. I honestly don't know. You're right. Even though Jaron... killed my father, it doesn't take away everything Vader did." She took a deep breath as she thought about it. "But then there's you and what you've done."

"Yeah. So you see what I mean."

The topic seemed to put a wedge between them, making her regret bringing up the subject even more. She tried to make light of it. "I'm always bringing up the tough points with women in your life, don't I? What to buy them, how to talk to them." His mouth curled up and his eyes sparkled again in the moon's light. She breathed easier and went for something she had wondered about all day. "Next thing you know, I'll be telling you that you should contact whomever you have waiting for you back home - just to let them know you're all right, I mean." _Oh that was subtle_, she yelled at herself.

Luke replied calmly, "If someone was waiting for me, I wouldn't be here now with you."

She kept the cheer to herself. _Not subtle, but it worked!_

The lane narrowed, moving closer to her, only a hand's breadth away, but nothing more. She made note of the distance he was keeping from her. In fact, she realized, he seemed to be going out of his way to hug the wall as they walked.

_And why should it matter how far apart from me he's walking?_

_Because it does, that's why! _came the unsolicited answer. _Because I like him! Because I'd like him to like me as well. Because _

"Why are you frowning?" he asked.

She hoped the darkness covered her blush. "Just getting mad at myself for... making you uncomfortable before."

"You didn't." He took the small step that separated them, his hand reaching up to ease the lines creasing her forehead. "And you shouldn't frown. I like it so much better when you smile," he whispered. His words had their desired effect and her lips curved in a soft smile. Encouraged, Luke slowly leaned down to kiss where his fingers had just touched her, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

His lips were very soft, more than she ever thought a man's could be, but still firm and so warm that the sensation alone sent lightning through her. His head lifted, then tilted and reached lower. His breath caressed her first in such a rousing, teasing motion she ached for the completion of his mouth on hers. The first kiss explored each other, then without breaking contact, he captured first her lower and then her upper lip in a separate embrace. His hands were entangled in her hair, the gesture adding to the intimacy, and they moved against each other's mouths with slow, longing strokes.

They broke apart, breathing heavily, their foreheads touching and their faces fitting into the curves of the other. Their eyes were closed, heightening the sensations between them.

Luke's hands slid slowly down and she instinctively arched against him. He stopped at the small of her back, his arms tightening around her, and he suddenly fell back. She gasped as she fell with him, her arms flat on his chest, the length of her body already against his.

He only dropped the small distance to the building wall behind him so her weight was fully on him as they leaned together, he on the wall and she on him. He took advantage of the slightly parted mouth before him, his kiss even more boldly exploring hers. He teased her lips with the barest touch of his tongue and her gasp this time was of pleasure. Beneath her hands, his heart pounded and her own was a roar in her ears. His touch was heady and her mind whirled with it, her touch clearly having the same affect on him. They drifted in a world of being with each other, at last free of the barrier keeping them apart. 


	9. 

Leia sat curled up, her nightgown and robe tucked under her folded legs. Theed's palace, like all royal residences, was active at all times. A palace not only housed the monarchy, it was the main seat of government. Even so, at this hour of the night or, to be more accurate, early morning, the palace grew quiet, the activity going on happening in its more buried areas. The throne room, silent and serene, was exactly what she sought.

She was still there when Luke and Faren entered. She didn't need the soul-to-soul tie with her brother to know how happy he was. He radiated it. Like all new couples, he and Faren elated in each accidental brush against the other, their eyes lighting with it, their clasped hands tightening. They delighted in their newness, and Luke didn't even notice his sister right away.

"Hi," she said when he finally did. Her greeting was casual, but she grinned with his happiness, the grin growing wider with Faren's slightly shy hello.

"You're up late," he said.

"I could say the same."

His teeth flashed in a broad grin and he dropped Faren's hand to slide an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, you could."

The way her mouth screwed tight to bite back a laugh should have warned him, but she saw he put it down to the late hour making her punch-drunk with lack of sleep. Until the next moment when Rabé called from behind him, "She's not the only one."

Faren's mother came away from the throne room's large windows where she had stood looking out on the city's lights. "You're up awfully late," Faren said, her voice just a shade too casual.

"Yes, I am. I believe we've covered the fact that _everyone_ is up late."

The silence was heavy; Leia wavered between watching her brother squirm to find an answer or trying to ease their way out of this herself. The diplomat in her won. "I came down here a while ago, Rabé joined me a little while after that. We've been discussing things."

The other three didn't care about what she said, so she let them continue staring at each other. For once, she enjoyed being totally innocent of everything.

"Why the hell is everyone up!" Han's sudden bellow startled everyone. He stood in the opening of a corridor opposite Luke and Faren. Clad only in pants, his chest and feet were bare, and his hair tousled from bed. "For once we don't have to shoot our way out of something tomorrow, so why aren't you taking advantage of it and get to bed!" He singled out Leia. "You left an hour ago. When did you plan to come back?"

Leia felt her short lived moment of innocence crash in a fiery death of embarrassment from everyone's knowing glances. She transferred it to a piercing gaze of death aimed at Han who immediately changed to an attitude of misunderstood innocence. His hands pointed to his naked chest in a 'Who me?' gesture. "What?" he asked her.

She started to reply, caught Luke's smirk, glared at him, and turned back to Han when she saw a large shadow come up behind him. The bolt of alarm she felt rapidly gave way to recognition and she enjoyed Han's startled expression as Chewbacca swatted him in the back of the head, snarling something.

"Don't look at me, pal," Solo snarled back. "I said the same thing myself!"

A smaller shadow moved out from behind the Wookiee, rubbing its eyes. "Yeah, well the next time you plan to ream people out about something, don't start yelling as you pass by our doors." Lando squinted in even the subdued lighting and caught sight of Luke and Faren, the only people he hadn't seen when everyone had turned in earlier. "You two just getting in?"

That was it for Faren. She spluttered in surprised laughter. "I feel like I'm twelve."

Luke smiled down at her making Rabé eye him all over again. Leia began to wonder if they were stuck in this loop forever. Rabé obviously still had issues with her brother while Faren had just as obviously resolved hers and had given in to the initial attraction she had felt for Luke.

Chewbacca mumbled to himself and pushed the leaning Han off him, stumbling back to the enlarged bed the Naboo had made for him. Rabé finally shook off her maternal concern. "I think he has a good idea. Good night, everyone."

They chorused good-nights and she graciously didn't look back to see if her daughter was also leaving for her room... alone. Leia gave her credit.

But Han, unable to help himself, called to Luke, "Hey, kid, good thing she doesn't know how you can walk into a room so quietly, no one hears you."

Rabé stopped in her tracks, then surprised everyone by turning with a wicked gleam. "I think I'll leave you to their punishment for that remark."

Han didn't even get to respond before he was nailed by Luke's and Faren's combined glares. Lando's chuckle rumbled in his chest. "I'm with Rabé. I'd love to see the outcome, but violence before bed keeps me up. Good luck, buddy." He slapped Han on the back as he left.

Leia started getting down from the marble table before the throne. "He's not going to need it. We're going to leave you two alone."

Faren stopped her. "No, it's okay. We were calling it a night when we came here." She looked up into Luke's eyes and Leia didn't miss the way her expression softened. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Leia turned deliberately away so she wouldn't see their kiss and recalled the loudest song she ever heard into her ears so she wouldn't hear their whispers. She caught sight of Han, looking so very desirable, and became lost in their own world, allowing Luke and Faren theirs.

The second Faren was out of the room, Luke swung on the Corellian. "That's two I owe you." He didn't mean saving his life.

"So I made a couple comments. So what? Lighten up, kid."

Something devilish fired behind Luke's sudden serious tone. "Actually, what you said made me realize something." Solemnly, he crossed to Leia, took her hand in his and breathed deeply. "I've failed as your brother."

Her eyebrows shot to her hairline. Han crossed his arms over his chest; this didn't look good. Luke went on. "Someone like you, with your position and power, draws a lot of undesirables who want to take advantage. People like smugglers, pirates, and con men. I should be protecting you from them and I haven't." He turned, stepping emphatically in the line between Leia and Han. "But I will from now on. Starting tonight, I'm sleeping in front of your door so you'll be safe inside... _alone_."

Leia's snort of glee was nothing compared to Han's utter astonishment. "Luke - hey, buddy, c'mon! You're not serious!"

"Deadly."

"Okay, I get it... you win, very funny. I was over the line and you got me back. Fair's fair."

"Yes, it is." Luke spoke over his shoulder to Leia. "I'll need a pillow and blanket."

"Okay," she agreed cheerfully.

Solo gaped from one to the other, his mouth working on what to say next, when he suddenly slammed it firmly shut and stabbed a finger at them. "You know what? I'm tired of both of you and your warped sense of humors. I'm outta here." He turned sharply on his heel and marched off, calling back, "We'll see how long it is before you come looking for me, sweetheart!"

Leia snickered as she ran fingers through her unbound hair. "That'll be fun to face later on."

Luke grinned and jumped up to take a seat next to her. "So, what are you doing up?"

"I was thinking over some things. I probably projected some of them earlier tonight."

"About Father?" She nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" She nodded again. "Let's go somewhere then."

"No," she said suddenly. "I want to be here." She hugged herself, looking around the shadowy throne room. Her eyes half-closed and her head tilted to the side as if she heard something he couldn't. "When I was fourteen, I was finishing a proposal for the Alderaani Council one night and was a little overtired from it. I was walking through the throne room and found my father sitting on the steps in front of his throne." She suddenly stopped but Luke shook his head. 'My father' obviously meant Bail Organa, no explanation needed. "He had me sit next to him and we just relaxed there together for awhile. Then he told me when he was younger, he had found his parents sitting in the throne room as I had just found him. And they had said they enjoyed sitting there in the quiet, feeling the presence of the kings and queens before them. Good and bad decisions, mistakes and triumphs, all of it was still the closeness of people who went through the same things they did. They enjoyed the stillness and the presence. They had told him and he told me."

"And you came here tonight."

"It seemed the right thing to do." They relaxed together, enjoying the stillness, and Luke for the first time felt the other men and women who had served Naboo besides his mother. Leia sighed next to him. "I'm turning down the Naboo on their request that I run in the next election. I have to, Luke. You know how honored I am that they asked me, that they'd even consider me for their next Queen. I still can't believe it. But I have responsibilities to my own people and to the Republic."

"I wasn't arguing."

"I know." He waited for the rest. "It'd be so easy, Luke, to fall into all of this. To be elected to the throne, to live here, to be a part of this. It'd be-"

"Home."

"Yes, home. And that's just it, that's why I can't do it. This isn't home. I can't pretend Naboo is Alderaan no matter how much I want to, no matter how much they want to pretend I'm Amidala. The Alderaani are out there and I need to get us all home, not just me. I have my commitment to them and to the Republic. I can't abandon either of them."

"You have to do what's best for you too, Leia."

"And making this decision is," she said firmly. "I don't do myself any good with delusions."

"Okay, if you're sure. Have you told them? Is that why today was tough?"

"No, we're so close with finishing the membership application, I don't want to interfere with that. And I know once I turn down the Naboo, they won't listen to me anymore."

He scoffed. "Yes, they will. They think too much of you. C'mon, Leia, they'll be disappointed, but they're not going to throw you out."

She rubbed the back of her neck. "I hope not." She looked around the throne room again, and then looked out onto Theed, drinking it in. "I'd like to come back here. There's so much we still don't know. I want to go back to Mother's village and to poke around the cabin-" She suddenly turned back to him, her eyes wide. "Oh, Luke, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I forgot to tell you." She rapidly told him of their parents' private home, of the tools Han had packed for him, and the holos now residing in Artoo as well as in the cabin itself. He listened quietly, savoring each detail she gave him. She waited, seeing him picturing it for himself, before going into her time with the holo of Anakin.

"That's what I sensed earlier," he said.

"I'm sorry. I stopped broadcasting as soon as I realized-"

"I wasn't complaining. I was glad to feel it." She was facing him now, and he ducked down to look into her face. "You did see what I meant about Father, right?"

"Yes, a little anyway. You know, Luke, in some ways, it's even more sad. To see him the way he was, and yet knowing what he'll become, what he'll do. But it did help me to make some peace... and a decision." She leaned forward. "If you still want to do it, I'd like to take the Jedi training."

She had taken him aback. He sat there, obviously not sure he heard her correctly before he grinned. "I wasn't ready for that. I thought I'd have a long time before I could ask you again."

She picked up his hand, his mechanical one, and held it before them both as evidence of what she decided. "I stood in that cabin for... forever and just looked at him. Anakin. In some ways, you're exactly like him, Luke. He's taller." They shared a small chuckle over that. "I had so much anger over him because of everything he did and how I felt being his daughter. And that's been the real problem, hasn't it? Not just him for himself, but what part of him is in me." Her mouth had gone dry and she swallowed. She held Luke's cybernetic hand, the legacy of Darth Vader. "And as I stood there staring at him, I realized the only way to win was to face it. I've never done myself any good by running away from things. Han and I spent three years running from our feelings for each other, and it didn't help. I ran for the same three years from my fear of Vader, and it's led me here, hating him and hating myself for coming from him. That is until today when I remembered what you said to me. I have to look inside myself all over again and find out who Leia is. And I have to answer this... call inside of me instead of just half-accepting it so I can be connected to you." She looked up into his eyes. "I know something else. You're afraid to train me."

He sat back, stunned. "Leia, I never-"

She evenly answered his half-hearted denial. "You never what? Said it out loud? And you think I wouldn't know?"

He chewed on the inside of his bottom lip, staring off into space as he often did when thinking aloud. "Ben failed with Father. He never saw his apprentice turning to the Dark Side until it was too late. It took Yoda to train me and even then I ran off before I was ready." Now he was the one to hold up his cybernetic hand as if it was an object not a part of him. "I gave into fear - fear of losing you and Han - and faced Vader before I should. I got this. I'd have died if you didn't rescue me. Then later, over Endor, I almost killed Father out of fear and anger again because he threatened you. I almost murdered him until I saw his hand was like this."

She threaded her fingers into the mechanical ones so they were meshed palm to palm. "You know me better than Obi-Wan knew Anakin. You know were the pitfalls are because you faced them yourself. Luke, I know the other part of this decision I made. I can't stay in place ignoring the choice I have to make, but I can't plunge blindly ahead either. Someone has to show me the way. Who better than you?"

The cybernetic fingers closed so carefully over hers, long practice controlling the strength in them to avoid crushing her. It was no longer evidence of what Vader could do; it was Luke's hand. "I never said I wouldn't train you or that my doubts were so large I couldn't handle them. I just want you to know what you're agreeing to. It's not an easy path, Leia. You're going to get scared and angry and wish you never started."

"After all this time of convincing me I should do this, you're trying to talk me out of it?"

"Leia, I'm serious." A lock of hair falling in front of his eyes didn't diminish their intensity as they bore into her. "I think you can do this and I think you _should_ do this. You have the strength for it. I already see what you can become, how powerful you'll be. But I'm not lying about how difficult it is."

Their hands lowered as she spoke. "Tell me. If you had to do it all over again, would you?"

He didn't hesitate. "Yes." He didn't say he wished it'd be different; that he wished he could avoid Ben's death and Anakin's and the many other things he'd like to change. He didn't need to say it anymore than she needed to say she'd still join the Rebellion while always wishing Alderaan wouldn't be destroyed because of it.

She spoke as if taking an oath. "I understand."

He released a long breath. Then, his lips parted in a slight smile, and he brushed the hair out of his eyes. "You'll have to listen to me. Do what I say."

She frowned, her eyebrows arching. "All the time?"

"Yeah. It'll be something different for you."

She sighed dramatically. He grinned and gave her hand a pat before swinging off the table, stretching out cramped muscles. "I'm beat."

She nodded, his words bring out a yawn from her. "So am I. And tomorrow is another long day with the Council."

They started walking towards their quarters. "But you think we'll be done here soon?" he asked.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. She had a feeling she knew what was behind that question. "In a few days, not much more. It's just formalities at this point." He didn't say anything and she tried to think of how to get at his thoughts, or even if she should. "That doesn't mean we won't ever be here again... or that some people from here couldn't come to Coruscant."

He dropped his head down, just barely turning in her direction to toss her a grin. "Am I that obvious?"

"Yes," she said. "But who wouldn't be? You like Faren that much?"

He nodded, a besotted expression giving his mouth a foolish grin. Leia had caught herself having the same expression and, thankfully, Han gave it back to her. "You could stay," she said.

"No, I can't," he replied, the expression turning rueful. "It hasn't gone that far. I'll just hope there are other times coming."

She took a couple steps in silence before asking, "Have you told her? About her Force gift?" By not answering, he spoke volumes. "Have you told her you want to see her again?" The same silent response. "Taking advice on how to handle women from Han and Lando, I see," she said.

"Not exactly," he said defensively. "I just don't want to move too fast."

"So you're not moving at all."

"Stop nagging."

They entered the main sitting room. Leia noticed Han was nowhere in sight. _Probably holed up with a blaster ready to take a shot at Luke or planning to not come back tonight and teach me a lesson. _"All right, no more nagging, but here's my unasked for opinion. You _have_ to tell her the first thing and you _should_ tell her the second thing. Either one is dangerous left unsaid."

"I know. I have to talk to her. Even she said that."

"I'll run interference with Rabé if it'll help."

He scowled fiercely. "I can't believe her. Did she think I was going to jump Faren right there in front of everyone?"

Leia grinned. "Did she think it? No. Did she _fear _it?" She shrugged. "Not that I'm an expert on maternal fears, but I can imagine my parents' first reaction on meeting Han Solo, former spice smuggler and mercenary. It'd be a lot like Rabé meeting Luke Skywalker, proud son of Anakin Skywalker. Good night, Luke."

He repeated her good night and went to his own rooms. He stripped off his shirt and flexed his neck and shoulders, remembering he had the morning patrol. Just before he flung the shirt away, he caught a whiff of Faren's fragrance on it. He brought it closer. The smell of her soap and the night air mixed with the unique scent that was her. It made him heady with imagining her in her own room, maybe asleep, or maybe awake and thinking of him.

In the morning, he contacted Han and Lando to meet him in the hangar bays, then went through his meditation and workout routine before hurrying through a shower and getting down to the hangar himself.

The patrol duty was fantastic. The customary rundown of their flight path, going over the ship for himself - a more sleek and modern one-man ship than his father had flown against the Trade Federation - even the mundane details to go through before takeoff, and the uneventfulness of the patrol felt great. To move smoothly in the 3-ship formation, serving as wingman for Cetix, Duvan on her other side, to just enjoy the acceleration of takeoff, the ship at his command, Artoo behind in the droid socket, it all felt right.

On landing, Han and Lando were already going over the other ships in the Nubian fleet and then returned the favor by giving a tour of the _Falcon._ Luke waited for signs of disappointment from the Naboo pilots on seeing the famous ship. He loved the _Falcon_ - not as much as Han; no one could match that - and she was legendary now, but the reality was she was brutally utilitarian to see. But these pilots didn't care about looks - they cared about function, speed, and handling. With Solo and Calrissian playing guide and arguing over who made what modification, the Nubians swarmed over the ship's engines, the systems, and the cockpit. Finally, unable to resist showing off, Han got clearance for flight and demonstrated how his beloved ship responded. Lando periodically gave up the copilot's seat to one of the Naboo while Luke silently repeated a mantra of _Don't let the ship breakdown now, don't let the ship breakdown now_.

They'd have stayed all day up in the stars, putting the _Falcon_ through her paces, if there weren't other patrols to fly, and if Han, Lando, and Luke didn't find out a Republic pouch had been delivered from Mon Mothma meaning they had work to do.

It was just before the usual dinner hour that Luke finally escaped on his own. He exhaled with a long, slow breath and hunted down Faren. He found her sitting on one of the palace's balcony lounges. Her semi-formal robe of red and gold suddenly reminded him she had worked today with her mother and some of the palace staff on a return trip to the Gungans. He had grown used to her in more casual clothes, but he thought the robe suited her just as well. Truth be told, he thought she looked beautiful in anything.

She was talking to a council aide Luke had seen before. She was smiling and gesturing animatedly, but that was nothing compared to her reaction when the aide walked away and she saw Luke. Calling his name delightedly, she ran to him almost bowling him over, flinging her arms around his neck, and quickly kissing him. "You've _got_ to congratulate me."

"Congratulations!" A few people seated sporadically at small tables around the balcony looked up at the commotion and then returned to their own business. "What for?" he asked.

She moved to a bench seat, pulling him with her, and plopped down, one leg curled under her. She vibrated with happiness. "A Republic pouch came today. Never mind, you already know that. But in it was a letter to me from Supreme Chancellor Mothma." Luke could see her repeating that in her mind, _A note to _**me** _from the Supreme Chancellor_. Faren was shaking her head in disbelief. "Princess Leia spoke to her about the Cultural Studies program and the Chancellor answered in one day about it! Seems she - Chancellor Mothma, I mean - has already started reinstituting the program, and she contacted the Council about _me_ applying for it. She included Princess Leia's recommendation. I leave for Coruscant in a month!"

"A month?" Luke repeated with feigned casualness.

"That's how long they estimate before they're ready for program candidates. There's an application I have to fill out - what experience I have, what studies and training I've gone through, the standard thing. I don't think I'll have a problem."

"I know you won't," he said.

She quivered with joy. So much was working out for her. "And it gives me time to wrap up things here with the Gungans and then there's Jaron's trial. I want to make sure my mother is alright. Her own work is helping her, but it's been a bad blow. Well, you know that too. I guess I'm babbling," she finished.

"And I'm enjoying it." Which was true. They were sharing so easily together, and sat so comfortably with each other that it was hard to believe she once looked at him with fear or anger instead of the open attractiveness she had now.

Still, she drifted down from the clouds a bit, twisting her mouth sideways. "But it's probably boring. After all, this sort of thing happens every day to you."

He laughed. "The first time I found out Mon Mothma even knew my _name_ let alone contacted me, I strutted around the base with my chest puffed out until Wedge Antilles shoved me in a locker because he couldn't stand it any longer. I hope you get to meet Chancellor Mothma. Even Han was impressed after meeting her."

"I bet," Faren said, losing herself a little more in her good news. She glanced at him. "When are you going back to Coruscant?"

He sighed inwardly. He'd almost convinced himself that he was better putting off their talk for now, and here she brought him right back to the matter as she always did. "I'm not sure exactly, but Leia thinks Naboo's membership application to the Republic is almost done. Maybe a few days more."

"Oh," she said quietly. "What about Jaron's trial? Don't you have to testify at it?"

"The Council said they may just take our depositions and we did give them Threepio's recording."

"Oh," she said again and then with more good humor, "But it's still a few days before you leave."

"Yeah, it is. Faren..." He took a stronger hold of the hand she still had in his. "... I hope when you come to Coruscant, I'll have a chance to see you. I know you'll have your work offworld..."

"And you have yours, but if you hadn't just asked me, I was going to say something to you. I wasn't sure... if it was too soon." She paused, all the strength of personality focused on him. "I can't tell you how much I enjoyed last night... but it was one night."

It took another beat before he said softly, "You could call it that. Or you could say... it was a beginning."

"Yeah," she breathed, "I like that much better."

He leaned over, capturing her lips in a kiss. The heat between them was there, just beneath the surface, but here was not the time or place. He pulled away after a second, and they sat quietly together for a time.

"Are you done for the day?" she asked.

His mouth pulled down in a grimace. "No. I've got some party I have to be at in a couple of hours. Are you...?" She shook her head. "Would you like to come? I'm not sure it'll be any fun-"

She cut him off with a broad smile. "Is this formal?"

"I guess. Leia's shoving us into uniforms."

"Then I should meet you..?"

He grinned, happy she would so easily agree. "I'll come get you at your quarters. Okay?"

"Sounds like I'd better get ready." She dropped a kiss on his nose and dashed off, not knowing he watched her go. He hummed a bit to himself as he headed for his own apartments. _That went well_. He'd worry about the other talk they needed to have later.

When he walked into the main sitting room, Han was sitting in a large armchair with the back of it towards the room. He put a finger to his lips warning Luke to be quiet. Behind him, Leia was talking to someone, but Luke couldn't see who. At the sight of his sister, he felt an overwhelming sense of reliving the Yavin ceremony. She was dressed in a white gown, elegant in its simplicity with the chalcedony waves around her neck, and her hair in an long, elaborate coiffure. Moving a little to the side, Luke saw a holo of Mon Mothma.

"I knew you couldn't be contacting me so soon with another report," the Supreme Chancellor was saying.

Luke could only see Leia's right side but he could make out the corner of her mouth tipping up. "No, although I could update you if you wished. I'd rather discuss my first business."

"No doubt you do." Her gaze mocked Leia for the formality, her own mouth crooking in a mirror smile. "So we're clear, you want time away, correct? Why the sudden request?"

Leia frowned in thought. "I did plan to ask once we returned to Coruscant, but this gives you more notice. I need this time, Mon."

"And you'd rather not say why?"

"I have no problem telling you why. I'm going with Luke to train as a Jedi."

Han jumped in his chair, startling Luke because he thought the Corellian must have known what Leia was going to say. His sister was already answering Mon Mothma's last remark. "No, I'm sure it doesn't surprise you. Does that mean my request is granted?"

"You know it's a bad time now."

"I know that with all the work ahead of us, our entire lives will be a bad time. But we have to make a place for important things."

"Too true." Mothma threw down a writing stylus on the desk in front of her and sat back in her chair. Her teasing light came back. "We did this not too long ago, didn't we? When you came to Ackbar and I saying you wanted to leave to go after the bounty hunter who had Captain Solo. And I take it that the out of view person making that armchair jump around is Han himself. Hello, Han."

Han shook his head, laughing to himself. He really did like Mon Mothma. Without getting up, he reached a hand up into sight and waved.

"Do I need to justify this?" Leia was asking. "I could. First, all personnel are taking time to return home now that the war is over. I haven't... for the obvious reasons. I could use that time now."

"Didn't you use all your accumulated leave for Han's rescue mission?"

"Second," Leia continued firmly. "I am obviously a better tool to the Republic as a Jedi. Third... I have to do this, Mon. We both know I rarely ask, but I must put myself first in this case."

The older woman's warmth came through the light years separating them. "Also true." She sighed and some of the strain showed around her eyes and mouth. Luke almost leapt forward and said he'd put off Leia's training, but he knew that was wrong. The Chancellor leaned forward. "All right, here's an initial plan. Finish your assignment on Naboo and when you return, we'll work out a schedule to cover your work while you're gone. I'll need to know exactly how long you'll be away."

"I'll discuss it with Luke and send you an answer in the next pouch. Thank you, Mon."

"You earned it. I can't forget that. You do have to put yourself first once in awhile, and I know how many times you didn't do that for the sake of the Rebellion. I wish you _could _go home and that you'd be returning as one of Alderaan's senators."

Leia's voice was husky. "Thank you." She cleared her throat. "You have to go -" The Chancellor started signing off. "So I'll make this next part quick."

Mothma dropped back in her chair, her fingers rubbing her temple. "Go on."

Leia's chin came up but her eyes twinkled. "We were speaking of homes just now. Just outside the Naboo system is a small world the Empire used for mining. After stripping it of what they needed, the world was abandoned. But it's not desolate and it's unclaimed."

Mothma's reaction warred between irritation and admiration for the princess' boldness for putting so many requests in at the same time. "Alderaan was one of the foremost inner systems. Are you going to be happy away from the center of things?"

"We have nothing now. Having any home is better than that. Plus, being away from the 'center of things' allows us to focus on rebuilding. And who's to say," Leia finished, "that when we're finished, the center of the things won't move to where we are?"

The Chancellor chuckled and some of the weight from her responsibilities fell away. "Put your claim in with the rest of the diplomatic pouch. I'll forward it to the Restoration and Relocation Committee. Anything else? Need your own fleet?"

Leia managed to stay calm even with the glee dancing behind her eyes.. "No, that's all. Thank you again, Chancellor."

The second the holo closed out, Leia spun happily on Luke and Han. "I am on fire. I feel like I can do anything right now."

Han got up on his knees to look over the back of the chair. "You didn't tell me about you trainin' in this Jedi mumbo-jumbo."

"I was about to when I got a clear channel to Mon." She gave him a fierce kiss on his forehead. "I'm going to contact people I know on the Restoration and Relocation Committee while my luck holds out. Threepio! I need your help."

"My pleasure, Mistress Leia."

Her dark head leaned close to the golden, metallic one and they spoke in quiet tones. She looked over her shoulder and frowned at the two men. "Uniforms!"

Luke chuckled and headed for his rooms. He abruptly realized that if Leia had time to be doing all this, the Naboo's membership application must be completed. He looked back and noticed Han glancing worriedly up at the tapestry of Amidala.

That look - and wondering why Han made it - kept working on Luke's thoughts as much as speculating if their timetable for leaving Naboo had shortened. But it all was shoved into the back of his mind when he met Faren and entered the party with her in the same hall as that disastrous night when he and Leia couldn't speak to each other. He didn't have to shove down the memories of being isolated from his twin, cutoff from the warm sense he usually had of her; Faren's bright smiles for him - and him alone - washed away that other night and he only had to watch his sister enchant whoever came up to her to eradicate those memories. He remembered her comment of being on fire and beheld her shining with it, making him laugh softly. Faren heard him and asked what made him so cheerful. Later, he'd kick himself for telling the truth instead of smoothly saying it was because he was near her.

"She certainly seems to be having a good streak of luck," Faren said after listening to the story. "You know she turned down any chance for the throne here." No, he didn't know that, but if Leia had needed to talk about it, she knew she could come to him. "And while the Council was disappointed, they're too busy asking her to support their newest choice: Pormet. Can you believe it? Quiet Pormet! But he stepped up to the challenge that day in the throne room with Jaron, the first and best one of the Council to do so. And maybe Naboo needs a quiet King now, someone to soothe the sore spots. Of course, he has to run in the election, but no other strong candidates are coming up against him so far."

Luke turned to where Pormet was standing with the incumbent Queen speaking on different matters of state. If the man was overwhelmed at being at the forefront for the throne - and Luke'd bet he was - he didn't show it. "I think they made the right choice."

"You just like him because he liked your mother," Faren teased.

"Of course."

"Princess Leia hasn't given him her support."

"You don't have to call her princess, you know. And she can't support any candidate. No matter how much she'll remind people of it, everyone will take it that she's speaking for the Republic and the Republic swore to stay out of it. But she likes him and will probably tell him so." He saw Leia walk over to the older man and lean in to whisper something, smiling brightly even as other people took note of her favorable attitude. "See?"

Faren shook her head in disbelief and wonder. "Even with her good luck, I can't believe she got a planet and a leave of absence with a few words."

Luke nodded to a few people going by. "It's not luck. Leia has done a lot for the Alliance and will do a lot for the Republic." He felt the weight of the medals adourning his chest and of all the times the princess, in keeping with Wookie tradition, had sent dramatic descriptions of Chewie's accomplishments for retelling around Kashyyk's honor fires. She herself had never been awarded anything. "Mon Mothma knows it and doesn't need a long list from Leia to remind her. And it's very true that Leia's more use as a Jedi, to herself and the Republic. Plus the Chancellor has been expecting it and everyone else _is _taking leave to go home."

"And the planet?"

"The Alderaani aren't the only war refugees, but they're probably the most noticeable. So it's something else Mothma and the Republic knew would happen sooner or later, or they wouldn't have the committee. All they were waiting for is a place for them to go. Someone must have mentioned this world-"

"My mother," Faren said. "I heard her mention it to the princ- to Leia after her announcement about not staying on Naboo."

"And the world belonged to the Empire so now it belongs to the Republic and Leia puts in a claim before the others. I'm surprised she did it without actually going there-" He stopped when he saw Faren grinning and calculated the time between when he last saw Leia and Han before seeing them in the sitting room. "I take it back. Han'd get the _Falcon _there and back in time."

"Well, that. Plus Naboo's initial survey reports and the Empire's."

"I go away for one little morning patrol..."

Councilor Marnin, hovering around Diseks and Pormet, now made a concentrated effort to be part of the group. A corner of Luke's mouth pulled down in a grimace. "I think Leia's luck just ended." He moved closer so he could hear. So did Han who took a position behind the Councilor.

"- I thought you should know so you could respond," Marnin said.

"I don't think this is something we should bother the princess with," Pormet said.

"Marnin..." Diseks warned.

"Who's making these complaints?" Leia wanted to know, her expression dark and heavy on Marnin.

He looked ill. He was physically caught between the princess and Solo: the irresistible force and the immovable object. "None of the Naboo!" he assured the princess, obviously including himself. "None! But we have heard from other worlds... not complaints, no, I wouldn't call them that. More... concerns."

Leia faced Diseks who, after a second, nodded. "People are asking if the Republic can unify and keep such a diversified galaxy together. They go so far as to point out the weaknesses and mistakes they see already."

Leia's eyes narrowed and she turned them on Marnin again who sweated under their weight. Then, remarkably, her mouth pulled into a sardonic grin. "Oh, is that all?" To the Queen, she said, "You could have come to me. I would not want you to have the same concerns. As for these other people, you could remind them that the original Republic lasted over a thousand years in this diversified galaxy. The Empire ended before its third decade. If I can indulge in history - your history - for a moment, Naboo went through this same argument when it first turned the monarchy into an elected position. Every time a mistake was made, the detractors said this proved it would never work. The King, who served at the time, admitted to the mistakes and weaknesses, but vowed the new government was nonetheless capable of doing the job. 'After all,' he reminded them, 'even the sun has spots.'" Diseks raised her glass in compliment of the point taken. "And another thing. You might tell these... people that they should come to us directly instead of whispering amongst themselves. It's hardly a strong thing to do," Leia drawled in an aside to Pormet, "for people who are worried about weaknesses."

Marnin's moment to relax ended when she asked, "Satisfied, Councilor?"

He stared down into his glass, his voice dead. Luke could barely hear his first words. "You wouldn't believe it, but I once was one of the best. I'd never have made the Advisory Council otherwise. I let my prejudices destroy that. Princess Leia," he said, his volume more normal, "I made a serious mistake in following Jaron, and another in carrying my hatred for Vader over to you. I admit all of this and take the responsibility. But I honestly told you this news about your detractors in case you didn't know it and needed to prepare a response."

Over the man's shoulder Leia exchanged raised eyebrows with Han. She answered Marnin. "Then I owe you my thanks, Councilor," and held out her hand for his. He bowed over hers instead, with a ghost of what must have once been an elegant, court manner. He walked away, leaving a group of nonplussed people in his wake.

"He's right, you know," Queen Diseks said. "He was one of the best, and the sad thing is, he didn't do anything illegal, but I don't know if I trust him anymore."

A commotion broke out from the opposite end of the great hall. Luke sensed the guards' unease and moved Faren behind him. She stubbornly moved backed to his side, but kept a step away allowing him easier access to his saber. He felt rather than saw Chewbacca come closer to back him up, just as Han and Lando now flanked Leia. Luke tapped into that heightened Force sense Faren's nearness gave him and read what was happening. His sister's head titled towards him as she did the same thing, then whispered that all was well to the Naboo monarch.

The guards at the doorway parted and a party of five Gungans pushed their way through. Queen Diseks, Pormet, and Leia immediately started to them, more guards falling in around them, staying watchful. Boss Tarpals and the other boss crossed hurriedly, their own guards matching the wary manner of the Naboo.

Leia's hand went to her ear and her lips moved almost imperceptibly, and Threepio suddenly changed his position to better enable him to hear and see what was going on. No one could hear a response from him, but Leia slightly nodded and took her hand from her earpiece. As they reached the Gungans, she made the introductions, careful to stay behind the Queen.

"Boss Tarpals, Boss Booten." Diseks greeted them with a small bow of respect. "You are most welcome."

Tarpals took his time to scan the room and the expressions on everyone. Finally he spoke. "Des welcome'n good."

"Yes," the monarch replied firmly, "I only wish I had known your party was coming."

The Gungan leader held his head high. "Yousa sent a invitation dat yousa comen to Gungan city. So wesa again be'n allies." She agreed. "Many years ago, Amidoll wish'n to be'n oursa ally. She comen and kneel'n to Boss Nass and dey make'n friends. Days ago, Amidoll's child'n comen to maken friend wit da Republic. So dis time, wesa be'n da ones to showen respect. Wesa comen to yousa so wesa again be'n together on dis world." He led the other Gungans in bowing to the Naboo Queen.

Taken aback but recovering quickly, Diseks and Pormet bowed again. "We've been too long apart, my friends," she said. She turned slightly to include Pormet.

He said, "You have come at the most opportune time. We are finishing the Republic membership application and will have to choose Senators right after it. Now, instead of our peoples having separate agreements with the Republic, we will have one agreement and both our senators on behalf of all Naboo."

They clapped each other on the shoulder and the Gungans were introduced to the rest of the Council, followed by Leia greeting them and bringing Lando and Han forward. The Gungans instantly grabbed the men to discuss those of their people who wanted to join the Republic Fleet and armies as well as the search for their enslaved people, a discussion Solo had Chewbacca join.

Luke pulled away after his own greetings to see Faren eyeing him. "You knew," she asked, "didn't you? You knew they were at the door before they even came in."

"I remembered how their presence felt before and sensed that they meant no harm."

Her forehead puckered in thought. "Does this have to do with person you told me about, the one who... 'amplifies' the Force for you?"

He glanced around at the people milling around them and spied an open side door to the gardens outside. He took her arm. "C'mon. This isn't the place." She said nothing although she must have been curious. He saw Leia note their leaving with a concerned expression.

Once outside, Faren pulled away to lean on the wall's railing. The night air was as sweet and clean as the previous night when they had walked together. He stood now and just drank in the sight of her, unknowingly repeating her own admiration of him last night in the silver-blue light.

"Faren," he began.

"It's me, isn't it?" She still faced away so she didn't see his jump of surprise. "I'm the one who's doing it, aren't I? That's why you brought me out here. That's what you meant when you told my mother I _had_ to be in the throne room because you and the princess needed me to confront Jaron." Her shoulders hitched. "I guess I was an idiot for not seeing it last night."

He swallowed hard. "Faren-"

"I won't ask if you're sure. You wouldn't even mention it if you weren't. Only..." She raised her head to the night sky and her olive skin was bathed in a circle of pale light catching the strain across her jaw. "...I don't _feel_ anything. If it's true - and I know it is, I do - shouldn't I feel something?"

_Am I sure?_ He sensed nothing in Faren like he sensed around Leia, Yoda, Ben, or his father. But Vader hadn't sensed him aboard the _Falcon_ when it was first pulled onto the Death Star or when above Tatooine chasing down the battlestation's plans. It wasn't until Luke pulled everything he could from the vast power of the Force to fire that torpedo down the Death Star's exhaust port that Vader first sensed his ability.

So he closed his eyes now, uttered not a sound, but called her as he had called out to Leia from Cloud City. _Faren... hear me._ He waited for that connection, waited to see her react. The Force throbbed with all the energy of life, and the heady easiness with which it came to him, with her being so near, made him feel at once insignificant and a part of everything. But Faren obviously felt nor heard anything.

He walked the few steps between them quietly, wanting to put his arms around her waist. He knew how large this was, how surreal and almost unwanted. Hating Vader had made up her whole life; now she had a power that, in a very different way, reminded her of him. She accepted Luke, but wanted no part of that world.

He didn't put his arms around her. He didn't know if he was welcomed right now. "I'm sure."

She nodded quietly, her jaw tight. "What does it mean?"

"Only what I said before."

"I'm not a Jedi or... anything else?"

"No, you can't be. It doesn't work that way for you."

She nodded again and stood peering into the night. Finally, "Can I hurt you somehow? Could someone, I mean, use me against you?"

"There's no Sith left, Faren, no one - I know what you're going to say so hear me out. If someone like that does come around again, using you wouldn't help them at all. Because the minute they brought you with them, your ability would affect me too and the odds are even again."

"Then... could they use me against someone else? Someone innocent?"

Now he did put his arms around her and laid his head against the side of her own. "You are someone innocent. But you're not some beacon that any Force sensitive can see anywhere in the galaxy. And the odds are astronomically against someone just randomly finding you."

"You did."

"You found me," he reminded her and his very soft laughter was a tender sound. "I'm very glad you did."

"Luke-" She leaned her head against his.

"I know someone could find you, but you know the odds against that. You're a Cultural Specialist. You won't sit around Coruscant, you'll travel around the galaxy and blend in with the native population to learn their culture." He ran a strand of hair through his fingers. She had told him of the years Rabé had lived on the run from Palpatine, who had wanted to use her to find Amidala. That ended when Amidala had been found and murdered by Jaron. But Rabé hadn't known that, and had kept looking over her shoulder, teaching Faren to do the same. "And anyone with the kind of ability you're thinking of _is _a beacon to me. I'll find them before they ever get to you or anyone else. I'm not exactly going to put you in front of the newscams with the title 'Force Magnifier' under your name."

She tilted her head to brush his fingers with her lips. She then pulled a bit away so she could see him. "I need some time to think. Please. I just have to let this sink in." She moved away from him and into the night, the darkness swallowing her.

He only wavered for a second, then started after her, a slim figure suddenly appearing in his way. "Luke, don't," Leia warned. "She needs to be away from you right now."

"You were eavesdropping?" he snapped.

"No, I was just coming out to see if you two were okay and I saw her leave."

"I don't think she should be alone," he argued.

"You don't _want_ her to be alone and you want to be the one with her. So would I if I were you, but we're only a reminder of what's bothering her. Someone better for her is going. Come back inside; she'll be looking for you in there."

Faren pushed through the trees and hedges separating her from the garden. Reaching the open path, she stopped, her arms hugged around herself. _Too much, too soon._ Coming to Naboo, meeting Vader's children including a son who challenged her preconceived ideas of him, seeing firsthand her father's final fate and confronting Jaron's madness over it, and now her world once more spun around too rapidly for her to grasp it. She held her hands up before her as if she could see the unique power the Force gave her. Luke saw it and had used it to catch Jaron when no one else could. What if someone else... someone like Vader... if Luke didn't find them first...

"They make your head spin, don't they?"

The abrupt presense startled her. Han sauntered up next to her with a casual attitude as if everyone from the party was supposed to come out here and question their place in life. She couldn't think of what to say besides "Who?"

"Skywalkers. Or Organas or whatever name they give themselves. They come in spitting fire, annoying you so much you just want to swat them and get them the hell out of your life as soon as possible. Or they throw you off with some innocent smile that makes you think you're still in control of what's going on. And then the next thing you know, you're mixed up with some stupid thing you'd _never _be in otherwise. But it doesn't stop there." He looked sideways at her. "You figure out you like them. So what do they do? Drag you into something else. Damn 'em."

Blinking in disbelief, her mouth twitched at the corners.

"Then the worst part comes. One of 'em really gets under your skin so that you're tryin' to run away, and you can't. You're pulled in like a black hole's got you, and you end up loving it. Every aggravating, temper filled, idealistic nonsense, hokey Jedi minute." And he smiled at her, a big open quirky smile recognizing her as a comrade of the situation.

She couldn't help it. She returned it. "That bad, huh?"

"Oh yeah, terrible. It's so bad at that point that they come after you even when you think they won't. Or shouldn't. Walk right into hell if they have to." His eyes were somewhere else, and she saw just how much it meant that those Skywalkers came after him. He came back to the here and now, and grinned again. "Course, it's better for you. You're still at the beginning. You _can_ get away before he really gets his hooks into you. It's too late for me. Leia already dragged me away from my miserable, dirty life where she found me. Save yourself."

Her heart and mood much lighter now, she asked, "Let's say I'm already at the rim of the black hole and I choose not to break free. Any advice?"

"Do what I do. Shake your head, call yourself an idiot, complain that you hate all of it, and then revel in the ride."

"Do you... ever find yourself standing in a garden, thinking about how mixed up you are?"

"I don't have to get in a garden to realize that."

Music and voices from the party intruded again in her thoughts and the overwhelming sense of another Vader waiting to use her dwindled back to the small chance it was. _If not, I hope Han's right about Skywalkers coming after you_._ And in time, I might get used to this... this gift. Not that I can doing anything with it apparently._

Han peered down at her. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you."

"Hey, I don't know exactly what you're going through, but I know the basic experience." He held his arm out gallantly and she took it.

As they headed back inside, she remembered what Luke had said, what her mother had taught her. "I can defend myself."

But Han mistook her comment as a part of their previous conversation. "Yeah, I used to think that too."

And there was Luke, watching her with such concern. She broke free from Han and hurried to him. His eyes flicked back and forth, searching hers. "One question," she said.

"Yes?" he asked.

Her smile spread slowly on her face. "This was the last thing I had to find out, right? No more surprises? The Emperor _isn't_ my father?"

He blew out a long, held breath. "Not that I know of."

"Good. I think we've done enough, at least for this trip."

Relieved, he drew her in a quick hug. Behind him, Han, his arm draped over Leia's shoulders, winked at her and mouthed _Black hole_. 


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Then you'll take care of this?" Rabé leaned over the little droid. Artoo reached out with a claw to grab the hoversled and sounded a long stream of beeps and whistles. As Threepio was over with Chewbacca and couldn't interpret for her, Rabé took this answer as a yes. It'd be a nice surprise later when the princess and Skywalker opened the gifts to find the tapestry of Amidala and a portrait of she and Anakin from the cabin. _Let Leia and Luke figure out which of them gets what gift._

She looked around the group ready to exit the palace. This was the informal gathering before the official send off outside. Luke was conspicuously absent, so was Faren. Rabé noted it, but she knew they needed to say their good-bye privately. They'd get here on time. Han Solo was, as expected, fidgeting, a cross between ready to go and thinking about the crowd from here to the _Falcon_. Chewbacca was deeply immersed with Boss Tarpals while Lando Calrissian conversed with some of the Nubian pilots.

"I hear we'll have neighbors soon," Pormet was saying excitedly to Leia.

The princess flashed a smile of thanks over at Rabé, noting to the Councilman how the former handmaiden brought the nearby system to her attention. Pormet said he hoped this meant a long alliance between the two systems and Leia impishly replied that she always strongly supported the word alliance.

_Your daughter's a smart one, Amidala. She saw we were trying to turn her into you... and us into Alderaan. She made the tough choice to say no. _Rabé grinned to herself. _And the accolades go to me for getting her to be nearby._

A peripheral movement caught her attention; Luke walked in, but Faren wasn't with him. Rabé's inner amusement went up a few notches. _Who do they think they're fooling?_ She intercepted him before he reached the others.

"I need to speak to you." He nodded, and she was sorry for causing the wary way he did it. She took a deep breath. "I was wrong for the way I treated you. I came here with the best intentions - to come home, to see if my friends would come home too, and to see you. But when Faren got involved... it stepped outside of an old friend of your mother's casually meeting her son, it became too personal. I judged you by your father's actions, his last actions," she corrected herself. "I didn't think you could avoid the mistakes he made. I was wrong. For good and for bad, no one will ever be Anakin Skywalker again. Nor will they be your mother. Having said that, I know Amidala would be very proud of you." His sudden intake of breath warmed her heart that his mother's approval meant so much. They dwelled in that moment, quietly in union for the eternity of a minute, before she spoke again. "Now, all this doesn't change certain facts. Faren is my child. She will always be so despite the fact she is an adult. She is going to Coruscant. I know you will see each other there. And if you ever hurt her, I will make Palpatine look as tame as a mouse droid as I hunt you down."

His lips twitched as he made himself reply seriously, "Understood."

"Good." Their mouths split into wide smiles. She leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Be well, Luke. Thank you for everything. I hope I will see you again, with or without my daughter - who just walked in and is staring openmouthed at us."

Faren shut her mouth on hearing this and obviously didn't know if she should be confused, concerned, or pleased. Her mother gave her no time to decide. "I think it's time." She moved away, allowing them one last moment together as they joined everyone. She thought she heard Luke whisper "One month", and Faren reply, "Less than that now".

Lando greeted her, bowing with an air that was both intentional charm and deep respect. "Meeting you has been the highlight of this experience." He lingered as he kissed her hand.

Faren's eyebrows shot up and Leia made it worse when she leaned over to confide, "I know how he is with women. Be afraid, be very afraid." Faren darted in between Calrissian and her mother, earning Rabé's utter amusement.

The Republic party took their place in front of the great doors. They opened, spilling sunlight to crown Leia's and Luke's heads, or so it looked to Rabé. The crowd outside cheered as they caught sight of them, but the former handmaiden heard and saw something else in her mind's eye even as she watched the princess and her brother step out into the day, framed by the semi-circle of friends who were family.

Rabé remembered being part of another such circle. Shoulder to shoulder with the other handmaidens, reflecting back Amidala's light, forming the group that were advisors, support, protection, friends, comrades, and sisters. She heard all the laughs and whispers, saw all the smiles, felt the strength of hands clasping hers when she needed it and the reaching out to the others when they needed her. She remembered the sense of her husband, the teasing of the women, and Faren's first stirrings inside her. She felt them as if they were there, as if she could turn to either side and find herself amongst them again. Sabé grinning at her as she pointed to Saché and Yané, their heads close together whispering and laughing quietly over some piece of court gossip. Eirtaé reaching across her and tweaking Saché's side and hurriedly returning to her place so Saché glared at Rabé for the affront. And her own laughter blending with Eirtaé's over the trick.

And the jubilant Amidala, bursting to tell someone, announced she was pregnant, and swore them to secrecy until she could tell the missing Anakin. She could feel Amidala's arms hugging her tightly as they joked that she and Rabé now faced the mysterious world of childbirth together. How the handmaidens had teased Amidala as they planned gifts of toy lightsabers and ships, tiny crowns and Senatorial robes, and how she had sworn, _"I'm not pushing them into anything. They can make their own choices."_

Sabé had said it first. _"Them? They?"_

And Rabé saw the ghost of the memory superimposed on top of Leia and Luke, centered by the great doors as Amidala had been within the doors of the sittingroom. _"I'm having twins."_

After the noise of another crowd, another slow crawl through Theed, and Leia once more taking her brother into the midst of the exuberant people, the quiet and closeness of the _Falcon'_s cockpit made it a haven.

Lando was behind Chewbacca so he could comment on the piloting whenever he wanted, and Leia enjoyed this entertainment before looking up at Luke where he lounged in the cockpit doorway. "Happy?" she asked.

"Very."

"Me too," she said and sighed contentedly. She sat forward on the edge of her seat, catching Han before he could enter the coordinates for their jump to hyperspace. "Take us past my new system."

"Again?" he complained, and she kicked his chair. He grumped as he set the coordinates, but she knew he didn't meant it.

She watched as the blue and white world came into view and was glad that all the others were here to see it with her. _And soon all the Alderaani will start heading here. In a little while, I can tell them we have a home again._

"So that's going to be Alderaan," Lando said.

"Once Leia's done walking all over the committee, it will," Han replied.

"I wouldn't say _that_," she complained. "I'm just calling in favors. Every favor I ever earned," she added under her breath.

The planet had scars caused by the Empire's mining, visible even from here, _but we'll fix that_, she thought. _Thank the Force the Naboo never colonized it like they had planned, and that it became unimportant to the Empire_.

"A lot of work," Luke commented.

She wondered if he meant what lay before her or him. She chose to take it at face value. "I know," she replied happily. "This, the new Senate -"

"But you haven't changed your mind about coming with me, right?"

Again, she looked up at him. "Of course not. I have to report to Mon Mothma and schedule things for while we're away. Then we can go."

He nodded, then smiled down at her as Lando asked, "Go? Go where? We're off again already?"

"Just us," Leia answered. "Luke and I," and she explained.

She saw Han tense in his seat and wondered what caused it. Han's early skepticism about the Jedi had turned to respect for what Luke had achieved. But she knew this wasn't the time to ask him, so she replied instead to Lando's and Chewie's enthusiasm.

"Where are you going?" asked Lando.

Luke's teeth flashed brightly as he looked again at Leia's new world. "If this is the bright center of the galaxy, we're going to the planet it's farthest from."

Everyone in the cockpit turned puzzled frowns on him, but behind him, Artoo whistled in strident tones and Threepio said nervously, "Oh no." He looked over and winked at his sister.

Some author notes:

What do you say when you finish a story you've worked on for over a year off and on?

Well, first off, I have to acknowledge that the line, "Even the sun has its spots", is actually a quote from Benjamin Franklin who made it when other countries said America would fail without a king.

Second, a few people pointed out that this story conflicts with Episode II and III. That's because I started writing way before we knew anything about the other movies, and because I avoid any articles and news on it. I like to be surprised. =)

Next, I have to thank all of you. "Homecoming" was originally a small story that I wrote for my own enjoyment and my friend, Sheyla's. I pictured the scene of Leia and Luke approaching Theed palace whenever I heard that parade music from the end of "Phantom Menace", so I wrote it, and once in awhile, Sheyla and I would talk about something like "Would Leia and Luke ever fight over their differing opinions of their father?", and Luke had to have a girlfriend so I took my Faren character from a fanfic I wrote in the 80s, made her Rab's daughter, and wrote a little more. But then people found the website and actually wrote me saying they liked it. Then I posted it here to see if it would work and couldn't believe you've been so great!

So what I most wanted to say is: Thank you! to everyone who stuck with the story for all your support! 


End file.
